Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: There's a new student at Alice Academy- Sonomi Mizuhara- and she couldn't hate her Alice anymore than she does- it causes so much problems- enough that she needs a body guard. Enter Natsume Hyuuga. Will these two ever get along? R&R appreciated greatly :D
1. Prologue

-1Here's my first Gakuen Alice fic. It's an OC centric story, so I hope you enjoy! I would appreciate it greatly if you review. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gakuen Alice**.

-----------

Dreams.

Everyone knows the deal with dreams. It's something you try your  
hardest to obtain, right?

Right.

But sometimes, for some people, that's all they are. Dreams. You watch  
them slip through your fingers throughout your whole life. I can't  
entirely say that. We're surrounded by flames. They don't hurt.  
Strange. Maybe this is a dream and not reality.

That doesn't matter. Let me tell you our story. My story.

She dreamed of becoming a gymnast. She went to practice every other  
day and exercised daily. With a twist of the wrist, she spun around  
the suspended beam again. Slowly, she separated her legs as she held  
herself up with her slender, pale arms. Slowly bringing her legs  
together, she spun around the beam thrice more, letting go and  
somersaulting into the air. Her long black tresses were tied in a high  
pony tail and her piercing turquoise eyes scanned the floor. Her  
leotard, black and decorated with scarlet flames, fit with the growing  
curves on her body. With a soft tap, her feet touched the floor,  
powder hardly clouding up. Her landing was always graceful.

That girl's me. Mizuhara, Sonomi.

I would take credit for my wonderful performances and landings, had I  
worked for it, but there was something weird. Whenever I felt I needed  
a lift or to slow down or even speed up, the air around me always  
changed. There was also inexplicable breezes INDOORS when every  
possible form of allowing air in was SHUT OFF.

Weird.

None the less gymnastics practice was over, I washed my face, pulled  
on my baby blue flats and fixed my pink leg warmers. I then slipped  
into a baby blue pleated skirt that went mid thigh, along with a  
cotton candy pink bow tied around my waist. I wriggled into a pink  
long sleeve shirt and put a short sleeved button down baby blue shirt  
over it. I ripped the hair band keeping my hair up and allowed my  
long, charcoal hair to tumble down. It reached my knees. I tied a blue  
ribbon to the end of it, making a small, almost unnecessary ponytail.  
After nodding in the mirror, satisfied with how looked, I threw on my  
jean jacket and swung my back pack over my shoulder ready to head  
home. I sighed heavily. Home was the last place I enjoyed being.

You would figure adults would have enough tact to not have a bloody  
war with each other almost daily- with their eleven year old daughter  
present, right?

Not my parents. After my brother enlisted in the military, they've  
been at each other's throats. Go figure. They wouldn't try to be civil  
around around me. I'm the center of trouble. I've caused scandals,  
ones hard to cover up.

How can someone my age cause scandals? Pretty simple. I'm gifted. With  
a curse. The most useless power ever. I enjoyed it when I was younger,  
but after the last few mistakes, not so much. What's a little mistake  
huh? Well... It was enough to get me expelled in the third grade.

You see, I have the power to "Match Make". It pairs someone with the  
person they love the most. They become lovey-dovey for the rest of  
their existence. No infidelity or anything.

How can that be so bad you ask? Very simple. The last two mistakes...  
I made a student- third grader, mind you, fall in love with their 27  
year old teacher. God, I don't want to imagine their relationship. Ew.  
Then after that... A brother and sister... I know, disgusting, sinful,  
the like. I didn't mean for that to happen at all.

I slowly shuffled into the house, removing my shoes and sneaking to my  
room. Just as I assumed, I heard yelling. I sighed as I crept  
towards the hallway to listen.

"I SAW that woman in your car!" My mother hollered, louder than necessary.

"Denise... You're being ridiculous." My father exhaled.

My father was a calm, average business man. His name's Mizuhara,  
Shigure. He's a kind man.

My mother on the other hand, was a paranoid, abusive woman from  
America. She rode horses as a living. Her name is Denise  
Miller-Mizuhara. She donned gorgeous, wavy blonde hair and cold,  
onyx eyes. God knows why my dad married her. When he was gone for long  
intervals, she'd hit me. Sometimes with a belt or the crop whip she  
used to handle the horses. She always told me to never tell my dad or  
she'd feed me to pigs. I never liked her, and with the way she acted,  
never intended to try to.

"You know you're cheating..." She hissed.

"Denise... I'm not... And if you keep this up, we're not going to  
last..." My dad ran a hand through his raven hair, his turquoise eyes  
had a tired, weary look. Goodness knows how much of this he heard. I  
usually stayed next door at my friend Nao's house. Nao never trusted  
my mom, so she tried to get me to stay over as much as possible.

"See, you just want to run off with some dirty-"

"Denise! Sonomi is here..." He nodded at me, who was standing at the  
end of the stairway. I have no idea when I got there. It's like my  
feet were controlling me.

"Don't use her to avoid this..." My mom spat. She almost had feral look to her.

Undaunted by her insane attitude, I continued scaling down the stairs,  
extending my hands. If my power would have a use, perhaps it could  
save this marriage. My left hand had a blue light emitting from it.  
Slowly, a card formed, revealing my father's face. The next card began  
materializing in my right hand. My eyes widened.

Warm.

Wet.

I don't know when I started crying. I hiccupped as tears freely leaked  
from my eyes, now dull and glazed over, sliding down my cheeks. I know  
I must've paled, since my body felt cold. The card levitated above my  
palms as my eyes met with the gentle orbs, as if it were staring back  
at me from my right hand. I inhaled sharply. "That's... Not... Not  
mom..." I muttered as I fell onto my knees, both cards evaporating.

"Sayoko is my true love..." My dad's monotonous voice lingered in the  
air, echoing in my head. He grabbed his suit jacket and looked back.  
"...Not you..." My mother looked on in horror as he stormed out and  
slammed the door. The sound was earsplitting.

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking- I obviously was  
trembling, although I have no idea when I started to. "I...I messed  
up... Again?" My hair swept the floor as I vehemently shook my head. I  
couldn't believe this was happening. A night terror was much more  
pleasurable than this situation. "It... Wasn't supposed to..." I  
flinched and quickly looked up at my mom. She was STARING at me. Her  
glare was icy. She looked fit to MURDER. She began taking strides  
toward me and I panicked, scrambling onto my feet. I ran as fast as I  
could, up the stairs and down the small hall. I was half way into my  
room before I shot back, wincing in pain. My mom had my long hair  
clutched in her hands, my ribbon fluttering down to the floor. She  
then pulled and smashed me against the wall, a vase falling from a  
small, round table and breaking to pieces on the floor. I observed it,  
it resembling this family right about now, I'd say. The sharp  
fragments scattered about the now wet floor. The tuberose petals were  
littered all about. My father had gotten that for her.

Tuberose. Dangerous Pleasures. It certainly fit their relationship.

My face jerked up, now facing the ceiling. My cheek throbbed. She  
slapped me hard enough to induce whiplash. I gripped my neck, as it  
was in massive amount of pain. Her cold, onyx eyes were fixed onto my  
turquoise ones. Eyes I inherited from my father... The man who no  
longer loved her. Slowly, her cold fingers wrapped around my slender  
neck. The grip tightened, not allowing me to breathe. My vision began  
to blur as I reached my arm out to push her away. Of course I'd be too  
weak. My sight became overlapped by a bright, white light. My  
consciousness had been slipping. I fell onto the floor with a thud, a  
rough wind picking up, my loose hair swaying wildly. I saw her grab a  
dense, ceramic figurine. She looked at me, her face contorted as if she were disgusted- which I'm pretty sure she was- and then raised an  
arm, lifting the figurine.

Falling...

Everything blanked out...

After sometime, I regained consciousness. I managed to slightly peel  
open my eyes, lifting a hand to rub off the crust my dried up tears  
caused. I realized I was still laying on the floor. I sat up, looking  
around, amazed that I was still alive. I looked at my hands. They were  
covered in BLOOD. My lips quivered as I followed the puddle of the  
scarlet liquid on the floor. It led to my mother's body, sprawled out.  
Her blonde hair was now streaked with red. I reached for the hair  
covering her face and pulled it aside, falling back immediately when I  
saw the damage. Her neck had a large gash in it, the flesh neatly torn  
and the pinkish meat poking out, bubbling beneath. Her blood was still  
spilling. I let out a shrill shriek asI ran down the stairs and burst  
out the house and onto the street. It was nighttime, but the area was  
always lively, so I ran into oncoming traffic, cars honking and  
swerving to the side. Certainly I caused quite the commotion, but who  
the hell cares.

My mom was DEAD.

Nao was outside her door step and sprinted towards me. She grabbed my  
hand and pulled my towards her house. I was heaving, barely able to  
breathe. "Sonomi, what's wrong?! I heard you scream, are you..." She  
looked at me. I looked away. I was frightened. Frightened that she'd  
run away. Slowly, she withdrew her hand from mine and examined her  
palm, smeared blood from my own hand having colored hers. "...Sonomi..  
What happened?"

"...Suicide..." I hesitantly mumbled. "...She...committed suicide..."

She hugged me tightly and didn't let go.

It took a while for the paramedics to arrive. Later my father, then my  
brother. It was a tearful reunion. I filled them in with what went on.  
They told me to be glad I'm free.

Free?

Did I really have the right to even think that way?

They talked a lot privately. I wasn't allowed to hear. So I wouldn't  
get frustrated that I couldn't even hear about my own situation, they  
let me stay the night with Nao. I cried silently all night while Nao  
held me close.

It was my fault this all happened, right? If she didn't deserve to  
live, neither did I.

But no one saw it like that.

The following morning, a peculiar man woke up Nao and I. He had blond  
hair that ran up to his shoulders and striking, yet soft violet eyes,  
two beauty marks under his left eye. He had a white button down shirt  
that allowed for a small fraction of his abdomen to peak out and sleek  
black dress pants. He had this refined look to him- an extremely  
attractive guy. I blushed as I continued to observe him. He smiled and  
chuckled, probably noting me admiring his... Well... Beauty.

", right?" He pat my head gently while I quirked a brow at  
him. "My name is Narumi Anjo." He smiled brightly. He seemed like a  
nice guy, relatively trust worthy. I nodded, so he would proceed.  
"I'm here to take you to the Alice Academy. Get ready to head out,  
okay?"

I blinked. It's all I could manage to do. Wasn't Alice Academy some  
prestigious school only genius kids could get into? I'm smart and  
all, but surely not supreme brainiac, right? And aside from that, the  
timing just seemed off. After the incident yesterday, something wasn't  
right... "B-but..."

"Tut tut!" Narumi lifted a finger to my lips, in order to shush me.  
"Your father and brother enrolled you. I'll answer your questions once  
we hit the road. Now hurry! We have to get there by morning, you have  
to meet your student body guard. I'm sure Natsume-Kun will be  
absolutely thrilled." His last statement dripped with sarcasm.

This Natsume must be quite the character. Oh boy. I could wait a life time to meet him. Yes, I did say that statement correctly. A life time.

Narumi practically slithered out of the room while I sat there on my  
spot on the floor, dumbfounded. Nao tackle-hugged me tightly. I had a  
bad feeling, aside from knowing that I probably won't see Nao in a  
long time. I gripped her hand and gave it a squeeze, letting her know I'd be okay.

My head was too murky to think straight. Only one thing clearly swam in my head.

It was not supposed to be like this...

-Prologue End.

So lemme know whatcha guys think! What's weak, what needs work, what you enjoyed, so and so~ Natsume and the others will be introduced in the next chapter. ^^ Hope you guys stick with me till the end!

-Sama


	2. The Price She Pays For Love

-1Author lady: Hey you guys! This is Sama, welcoming you to chapter 2 of Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT! :D In this chapter, other characters will be introduced, and others quickly glossed over. There's also a common theme in the story, if you notice it at some point, points for you, though I think I made it obvious enough *grins*.

I tried for this chapter to be pretty exciting, so I hope it is!

Natsume: Tch. It's stupid.

Author lady: …Like your face?

Natsume: How about you say that to my face?

Author lady: How about you just go on ahead and say the disclaimer so we can get this party started already, Natsu~

Natsume: If only you weren't writing this, I'd kill you.

Author lady: Heh. The power of backspace. Annnnyway, get started! Hup hup!

Natsume: **DISCLAIMER: This idiot doesn't own the story. If she did, then she'd own me. And I don't want to know what she'd do with me.**

Author lady: *Coughs* I'm not you, pervert… Anyway! Let the fun begin!

---------

Chapter 1: The Price She Pays For Love

I sat in one of the swivel chairs in the office, spinning around and fidgeting like mad. Alice Academy was a school filled with not "gifted students", but students "with gifts"? I had a bad feeling about this whole thing. It was a day after Narumi brought me here, we made it in the evening, so I had some time to kill. I spoke to a few teachers. That one who claimed to be a math teacher, Jin-Something-or-the-other, he seemed frightening. But the one who frightened me the most was the one who seemed most interested in me. His name was Per…Person… Persona! He was clad all in black… he even had black lipstick. His hair was pretty wild. He gave me this _sickeningly sweet _smile and told me it was going to be a pleasure having me as an addition to the school.

Yeah. His pleasure, my disdain.

Anyway. Narumi constantly warned me with an Alice like mine- you know, that match making thing, that'd I'd need a body guard at all times. A freaking body guard. I couldn't possibly be that endangered, right? According to him, he said students would probably want to corner me right away. Great. From misery to even more misery, eh?

I eyed flowers neatly arranged in a vase. They were rather pretty. It went from violet to a rose pink color. I looked closely, trying to figure out what it was. I let a small smile creep on my face and concluded they were "Gloxinia". A sudden burst of air kicked up and blew a single flower out of the vase. A single one. Like that happened ever so obviously on purpose. I frowned. The inexplicable gusts of air returns yet again. I caught the flower, holding in gently, observing it.

Foot steps then echoed into the office. I froze.

"Your Guard is here~" Narumi called out in a sing song voice. I could tell he said it that way on purpose. I'm not sure who he was aiming to mock- me or the boy.

Narumi barely spoke a word about him. He said he'd rather I find out about the boy first hand. That boy being Natsume Hyuuga. I picked up a few things about him, asking questions to Narumi. When I asked if the boy was kind, he snorted. _Snorted_. So I took that as a no. I asked if he had an single ounce of patience. He _chuckled_. I asked if he was sociable. Narumi guffawed. FREAKING _GUFFAWED_. So, I drew a conclusion. I was going to be stuck to one hell of a hot tempered grump. Lovely. Well, before I could make any misled judgments, I got to finally meet the mystery boy. I hesitantly turned to face him. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. Either I was entranced… or petrified. He stood at the door frame, arms crossed. His raven hair was messy, but in a pretty good looking manner. His eyes- crimson. They were stunning. I shivered as I saw the red orbs scrutinize me. He wore his uniform top incorrectly, from what I gathered. The first two buttons on his white button down shirt were undone, and he didn't done the bow that the students had to tie around their shirt- I guess he thought it was too prissy or something of that nature. His sweater and shorts seemed a bit baggy. He had this bad boy look to him. I snapped out of my reverie and stared at the flower in my hand for a moment. A small blush crept onto my cheeks. Of all the flowers in existence, why did this one have to be the one laying in my hand? I shook my head and put the flower back into it's vase, then turned and slightly bowed to the boy before me. "It's a pleasure…" I muttered.

His eyes narrowed and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Talk about rude. "I'm already paired with an absolute idiot…" he begun, his voice relatively husky for his age. It was a pretty seductive voice for however old he was. "Now you request that I waste my time baby sitting?"

Oh. Hell. No. "It's not like I asked for this." I sneered. He glared at me and I gulped. Was he really supposed to be my life line?

:;Natsume's P.O.V.:;

As if life in this school wasn't already one hell of a hassle already, I'm sent to go and baby sit this girl. Who's my age as well anyway. She looks physically able. There should be no reason as to why I have to watch over her. But here was this idiot, Naru, giving me a pleading look.

"Please Natsume. You have to be her partner. Her alice is rather… peculiar, and it can get her into a tight spot real fast." He nervously brushed his hair away from his face. The manner he did it seemed really feminine. Tch. Naru had problems. He clasped his hands together, his eye brows knitted with worry. Seriously, what the hell was the big deal. "It can also put you and Ruka, along with a number of others into an unfavorable position."

I raised an eyebrow. Certainly now he caught my attention. I ran a hand through my dark hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. I looked at the girl. She seemed nervous. Whatever. "What's your alice?" I questioned simply, straight to the point. I dislike beating around the bush.

She straightened up before responding, obviously hesitant. "Matchmaking."

What in the living hell was that? "Match making? Never heard of such a thing. Elaborate." I urged.

She started fidgeting. That annoyed me. Like I wondered before, what the hell could be so damned bad.

She opened her mouth, it forming an 'o' shape as she breathed in, preparing to speak. "It pairs the person it's used on with the person they love the most for the rest of their lives." Her turquoise eyes finally looked up at me.

My eyes widened. I think my jaw may have went slack as well.

This has got to be a joke. And a bad one at that. Who the hell has an alice like _that_?

But her face was so serious. It wasn't just some stupid joke Naru decided to pull. I let out a grunt. My frustration was pretty obvious.

"I'm sure you, _Mr. Popular_, don't want to be attached to some girl, _right_?" Naru teased, laughing. He was LAUGHING. That bastard had the nerve. "Now what do you say?"

I shot him an icy glare. "She'll be under my close eye." I assured. There was no way in hell I'd allow myself to get stuck with some annoying fan girl for the rest of my already damned life. I thought of the uncanny possibility of it even being a fan _boy_. I gagged.

"Great!" Naru clapped. He was too damned enthusiastic for this time of day. "I'm going to warn you Natsume… be careful."

"I don't need your warnings." I retorted smoothly.

"It's not that, Natsume-Kun…" Naru now leaned over to whisper into my ear. I swear to God, if he uses his alice on me, I will burn him into a crisp. "She's being watched by your favorite nemesis. They're planning something with her."

This was much worse than that freaks alice. "Why didn't you mention that _earlier_…?" I snarled. That wasn't something to leave out. That bastard was involved, so there was definitely more to this charade.

"It's not up for discussion. Head to class, I'll be there with Sonomi-Chan in a few. Have some last minute prep with her." Naru waved his left hand to the door way. I left with a "Hmph". Just what hell I need.

"Remember to take care of new kitten well…" a voice purred from behind. Speak of the damned devil. "Or else I can't guarantee your safety, Natsume-_Kun_."

"Whatever Persona…" I didn't look back. I kept walking. How I wish that dirty bastard would drop dead…

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

The voices coming from the room were unnerving. It had seemed more like a circus than a class with how it sound. I looked up at Narumi, who smiled and nodded, assuring everything would be alright. I gripped the door knob and opened it… absolutely freaking out when I took a look inside. Someone was _FLOATING_ in mid air. Drawings were coming to _LIFE_. Objects were _FLYING AROUND_. Talk about culture shock.

"What are you waiting for?" Narumi was still smiling. Jeeze. Didn't he understand the situation here? I was probably still bug-eyed. This was insane. I grabbed onto his black button down shirt, adorned with white frills. He chuckled, taking us both inside the classroom. "Good Morning Children!" He called out. Suddenly, everyone ran to their seats and there was order. Everything seemed _NORMAL_. There was a chorus of "Good Morning Narumi-Sensei"s and the students quietly chattered amongst themselves…until one pointed at me. First one group looked up, and before I knew it, every student in the class had their eyes glued on me. I glanced around nervously. "Class, we have a new student! She has a cool alice, but remember, she's not allowed to use it!" He pat me on the back, urging me to go front and center. "Introduce yourself."

I obeyed, but looked back before I made my way, frowning at the 'cool alice' statement. As if. "Mizuhara, Sonomi. Nice to meet you all." I inhaled as I began praying internally that this wouldn't be as troublesome as Narumi made it out to be.

"Ruka-Kun, change to the seat across from Mikan-Chan, Sonomi-Chan, take the seat next to Natsume-Kun." Narumi ordered.

I sauntered to my seat, it feeling much like a walk of shame. People whispering. I felt the intense gazes and the people glaring at me. …. Understatement of the damn century.

"Why does _she _get to sit next to Natsume-Sama?" some girl with dark, short hair, almost similar to that of a bowl cut- only difference was the curls she had in the front- said, with an unnecessary emphasis on the she, as well as pointing at me. The damn nerve.

"_SHE_ has a name." I seethed as threw her a scowl, taking my seat.

"I'll remember it if I ever care to." She responded.

What. A. Bitch. All because I was sitting next to her Precious God, Hyuuga? Big deal. From what I gathered in our meeting, he's just a rude ass hat. Nothing worth dying over. I grit my teeth. "If I could, I'd give your idiotic self this seat. It's not that important who the heck I sit next to, unlike you. Obsessive freak."

"What was that, newbie…?" we were glaring daggers at each other. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hyuuga freaking _smirk_.

"Now now, ladies. I sat Sonomi-Chan there because she needs Natsume to be her partner. I know Mikan-Chan won't mind sharing. With an alice like hers, she needs a strong partner like him." Narumi waved his hands limply. "Now stop trying to pick on her, Sumire."

Sumire, as I assume this nut job's name is, grinned. "So, what _is_ your alice?"

"None of your damn-"

"Sonomi-Chan… no need to be hostile." Narumi said, voice a bit demanding and finger pointed up.

I looked at Narumi, then back at the grinning idiot. My lips pressed into a fine line before gracing the moron with an answer. "Match making."

Sumire blinked. A look of confusion over took her face. Well, along with almost everyone else in the classroom. Only exception was Hyuuga- but that didn't matter, I got my satisfaction from her stupor.

I cackled. "Don't tell me you need an explanation, Sherlock." Natsume's smirk grew exponentially. He was enjoying this. Maybe he wasn't so lame, huh? Maybe this Sumire drove him nuts with her God-Forsaken praising. Sumire's face was turning red. I knew if steam could flow from her ears, she'd be fogging up the room. Grinning at the success of my statement, I stood up and sat on my desk, swinging my legs. They were covered with opaque thigh highs, unlike the other girls, who wore knee highs. Narumi agreed to letting to letting me wear them. Currently, my pale skin was decorated with lovely black and blues. You just have to love my late mother. "You see, my alice pairs the one I use it on with the one they love the most and the two are happily paired for life. No cheating or anything." I examined my nails, checking for dirt. "Even if I could use it…" I looked over at her, smirking. "I wouldn't waste it on such a…" I trailed off, holding the a.

Sumire glared. "I dare you to finish that, Bi-"

"_ENOUGH_." Narumi called out, with emphasis. "Detention for the both of you!"

I Frowned. My first day and already a detention? Man, could things worse this day?

"Sorry Sensei…" I bounced off the desk and took a bow in apology. "May I be excused to the rest room to wash my face?"

"…Okay. Natsume-Kun, go with." Narumi pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe stopping an oncoming headache.

But I didn't care about his headache much- what the hell did he say?!

"WHAT?" Natsume and I both emphasized the word, clearly unhappy.

"He has to go with you, Sonomi-Chan." Narumi said, rather bluntly.

This was not happening.

"Oh, C'mon! You might as well slap on a ball and chain!" I eyed the glares around me nervously.

Narumi sighed. "For your safety, Natsume-Kun has to accompany you everywhere."

The students kept staring, muttering things amongst themselves. Rumors all-freaking-ready? What the hell was Narumi thinking, revealing this to them?! These people really do seem pretty… extremely possessive of "their" Natsume.

"…Every time? Everywhere? So that means every single time I excuse myself to the ladies room?!" I gave him a look. I hoped he noticed I meant for him to take it back. The girls here looked fit to attack me.

"…Well, yes." He flatly said. I face palmed internally. He had to be doing this on purpose.

"Ugh… Hyuuga-San…" I gave Natsume a look as well.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of peaking in on you." Natsume remarked, also particularly flat.

Now I face palmed physically. For a genius, that was a pretty stupid move. At least I thought. I looked at him and he still had that _damned smirk_. So much for him not being lame. "…I wasn't worried about that, I was going to suggest you invest in a girl's uniform at the rate this is going. Wanna be sisters?"

He shot me a glare. "Funny…" standing up from the chair, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom. "Make this quick." Everyone watched us as the two of us exited. Oh I had a feeling this wasn't the end of the night mare.

The remainder of classes was pretty much a blur, going through the subject matter rather normally. It was now time for detention with Narumi. That idiot Sumire never tried to speak to me again, and I didn't waste my breath on her. There was another girl there though, Natsume's other partner. She had her auburn hair up in pig tails, large brown eyes that sparkled with innocence and always smiled, from the observations I made in class. Aside from the frustrated face she had during Jinno-Sensei's class. But then again, Jinno seemed like he needed to pop a chill pill.

"Hi!" She called out, over enthusiastically and held out a hand. "I'm Sakura Mikan. It's nice to finally have a moment to talk to you!" She was beaming.

"O-oh…Hello." I smiled hesitantly, taking her hand in mine and shaking it.

That was amazing what you did back at homeroom! Putting Permy in her place!" She buzzed around, sweeping merrily.

"Permy?" I was lost beyond all belief.

"Shouda Sumire." She pointed up a finger. Boy was this girl lively. "Her and the Natsume-Ruka fan club drive me nuts! I'm sorry you have to deal with being around that pervert all day as well."

Ruka must have been that blond boy that conversed with me during lunch, saving me the most awkward hour in my life. Saying that Natsume was a man of little words was definitely understating it. Ruka and I asked questions about each other, but I forgot the most important question- what his name was. I do remember many more girls throwing treacherous glares at me, and that answers why. Ruka must be heart throb number two. Oh dammit Why did I have to be around both of them in the same day?

The word pervert slapped me back into reality though. I raised an eye brow. "Pervert?"

"Yeah! Natsume is such a stupid pervert!" she was seething. She seemed genuinely angry as she declared her statement. It was as if she were stating fact and not opinion. She must not be kidding. Damn it all.

I still let out a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Good!" Mikan smiled. I couldn't help but grin. She has such positive energy.

"Detention is over for you , Mikan-Chan! Try not to be late tomorrow!" Narumi called out as I saw him perch himself on a tree.

"Finally! I have to meet up with Hotaru-Chan and Iincho- I'll introduce you to them tomorrow, Kay?" she looked expectant. I couldn't say no. Hopefully Hyuuga will have no qualms.

"Sure thing." I nodded, smiling just a bit brighter.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Sonomi-Chan!" She waved in a lively manner as she ran off.

"Looking forward to it, Mikan-Chan!" I hummed as I turned around, walking back to my post. I stopped in my tracks. That perm girl, Shouda, had a large posse of boys and girls behind her. Some were holding banners that read "Natsume and Ruka fan club".

Sick bastards, huh?

"Looks like you're alone, Mizuhara." Sumire grinned. It seemed pretty twisted. She didn't look menacing, but hell, I knew well looks could be deceiving.

"We love Natsume-Sama and Ruka-Sama! We know you're trying to take Natsume-Sama for yourself! We won't let that happen!" Whoa. _REALLY _sick bastards. Someone had better ring the alarm. Psychos were on the loose. I stepped back., I had to get away from these idiots. "We won't let that happen- you'll use your alice on us!" Some girl spat.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, my black sweater covering my skin. Ew. "Sorry, it doesn't work like that. Besides, I don't fancy using it on fakes." While I was stepping back, I had stopped against a tree. I swore under my breath as I noticed I couldn't find a place to duck out to. I was surrounded.

Damn it all.

The girl who spit on my face stepped forward. "Well see about that…"

Aw damn.

;:3rd Person P.O.V.:;

"This is really damn irritating. Out of all the alices a person can have, a match making alice? This is going to be a pain in my ass." Natsume grumbled as he flipped to the next page in his manga.

"She seems like nice girl, aside from the obvious trouble she tried dancing over. And I effeminately don't want to be stuck with someone I don't care for. I'll help anyway I can." Ruka offered, giving his best friend a sympathetic look.

Natsume brushed the bangs out of his eyes with a sigh, still examining the page and not looking at Ruka, but nodding to acknowledge that he heard his offer. "Thanks, Ruka. Might need…" he stopped as he saw a girl running from the building where classes took place. He saw bobbing pig tails as the girl merrily dashed away. He watched expectantly, as if someone was to follow behind. He frowned when he saw no one. "Shit. Ruka!" Natsume threw his manga at his friend and now jumped off the ledge he was seated on, running towards the running Mikan. "Polka Dots!" he grabbed Mikan's shoulder, turning her around. "Where's Mizuhara?"

"Sonomi-Chan?" Mikan tilted her head. "She had to stay longer. Narumi's orders. Why?"

"That idiot! Where is she?" Natsume was now quickly tapping his foot.

"Huh? Wh…"

"WHERE?" he emphasized it this time, letting her know he had no time to waste.

"By the Sakura tree…is something…" Before Mikan could finish asking, Natsume was already running.

Ruka ran by after, stopping before the bewildered brunette. "Sorry Mikan, I think there might be some trouble! I'll let you know later."

"Is Sonomi-Chan in trouble?!" Mikan cried out.

Ruka smiled. "Natsume is on the way, Mizuhara-San will be fine."

Just as Natsume thought, he noticed a group of students gathered around a tree. It seemed as if it were a huge commotion. He grit his teeth as he searched amongst the group, failing to spot the girl he had to guard with his life. He eyed the students, noticing how they were all facing in the same direction. The tree. His eyes darkened with rage. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" With that, the students uniforms and hair sparked a flame. The Banners some held burned down relatively quickly.

"IT'S NATSUME-SAMA!!!" the students called, running in different directions to spread out. After while, the students were gone and the smoke started to settle. Soon, Sonomi was the last one standing among the large crowd of students. She started at Natsume blankly before running to him and clinging on to his arm, searching for security. She was terrified.

"Oi! Calm down." Natsume observed her, noting the damage. Her hair was disheveled, her sweater beaten and tattered, along with her skirt. One of her thigh highs were ripped off, and he could see her leg covered in bruises. Some of the scars were dried over- an obvious indication that they were old. He narrowed his eyes. There was something about this girl that she probably wouldn't let on. He was determined sooner or later he'd uncover it, so he put it to the back of his mind as he looked around the area, scanning it for a certain oblivious teacher. "Let's go…" the fuming Natsume marched ahead, Sonomi quickening her pace to keep up. They reached a tree where they saw his feet dangling from where they stood from the ground. "Hey! Naru! Next time you decide to give her detention, assign it to me as well! I'm sure we'll just skip it anyway!" Natsume yelled, pointing at Sonomi, who was still clutching his arm, a frightened look still on her face.

Narumi blinked then jumped off the tree, alarmed. "Oh! Sonomi-Chan! What happened?!" He reached a hand out to the girl.

Natsume slapped it away. "If you were too blind to see, and now are too brain dead to figure it out, you really should consider a new line of work." Narumi flinched as Natsume marched away again. After a while, they stopped at a cherry blossom tree. Natsume's favorite spot. "Look, Mizuhara. There is no way I want to be stuck to some fan girl. Or boy. No way in the seven depths of hell do I want to be "in love" with some idiot." He said as he motioned his fingers to form air quotes. "You're not allowed to leave my sight, got it?"

Sonomi wanted to tell Natsume something along the lines of "Hello no!", show the fighter spirit she had, but the events were taking a toll on her. For the sake of her physical safety, she nodded. "Yes, Hyuuga…"

It was a large price she had to pay.

The price she paid for Love.

Artificial Love, at that.

---------

End Chapter 1: **The Price She Pays for Love**.

Author lady: W00T! As a note, I don't hate Sumire Shouda. She annoyed me severely in the beginning, but then she slowly started to grow on me.

Natsume: People grow on you. But so does cancerous diseases.

Author lady: SHH! That's inappropriate.

Natsume: So?

Author lady:… You're impossible. You know that? Anyway!

Natsume: Please, send this idiot reviews- let her know what you like, don't like, absolute hate, what you thought stunk-

Author lady: That was only two things you mentioned that are possibly constructive, jerk face.

Natsume: Hn. To get this over with- Please send this moron constructive critics. She'll appreciate it greatly.

Author: Thanks, jerk face! Anyway! See you guys next time!


	3. Of Lace And Murder

-1Author Lady: I'm on a rooooooll! It's me, Sama again!

Natsume: We all know you. As hard as we may try to forget you.

Author Lady: …Go find a cliff to hurl yourself off of.

Natsume: You'll miss me too much. *smirks*

Author Lady: Sure. Delude yourself with that thought.

Natsume: It's only the truth.

Author Lady: Whatever. Loser. ANYWAY! Let us get this show on the road! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT!

Natsume: What the hell is with that title anyway?

Author Lady: For me to know, for you to find out, jerk wad.

Natsume: Hn.

Author Lady: Anyway- You know what to do, Natsu!

Natsume: **DISCLAIMER: This psychotic idiot of an author does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, I'm sure she'd have me tied to her bed post to-**

Author Lady: THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU! Now enjoy the story, folks! *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Lace and Murder.

"Hey Polka Dots, you could learn a lesson from Mizuhara." Natsume spoke slowly as if Mikan needed a hell of a lot of time to process his words.

The two of us hitched up an eyebrow, absolutely confused. What could Mikan possibly learn from me when it was only my second day? "And that would be….?" Mikan tilted her head for effect, her look becoming more and more quizzical.

"She is much more refined than most little girls like you." Natsume smirked. My jaw dropped. I knew what was coming. "She wears _lace_."

Mikan blinked while Ruka coughed, slightly blushing. I think I saw Sumire cringe with the corner of my eye. Hah. "Lace?" Mikan finally questioned. "So what's the big deal?"

I opened my mouth to change topic, this was embarrassing. "He's talking about her undergarments, idiot." Hotaru Imai commented without even looking up from what ever the heck invention she was working on.

My face colored quickly. This was mortifying. "Lace? It's…refined undergarments? What?" Mikan continued questioning. Hell hath no mercy. Why did she have be such an air head and continue this?!

"It's fancy, expensive underwear, stupid polka dots." Natsume simply responded. Why the hell was this still going anyway?!

"Why on Earth would you even have that Sonomi-Chan?!" Mikan shrieked and had a surprised look on her face. She wasn't making this easier for me.

This conversation needs to die out right here, right now. I puckered my lips, preparing an answer. Damn, why had my mother gotten me this more adult oriented crap anyway?! Oh, right, it was more "Sophisticated". Just as I opened my mouth, some guy had to blurt something out before me.

"Yeah, especially that it's a kid like you with no curves." The guy that was identified as Mochiage, better known as Mochu, added on.

If looks could kill, that bastard would be dead. I shot him a deadly glare. I opened my mouth again, but snapped it shut as my "ever so wonderful body guard" threw more oil to the already bright and burning flame. Oh wait, that fire casting ass hat doesn't need any oil. Go fig.

"Oh, she's growing curves alright. It's rather apparent. She's definitely not flat, like the other girls." Natsume pointed out. He had that damned trade mark smirk of his. God, I wish he'd stroll into a busy high way and get smacked by an oncoming vehicle right about now.

"Whoa dude! You saw her in her underwear?! Nice!" Mochiage gave him a thumbs up. Mortified was now officially an understatement for how I must've looked.

"So she wore it to seduce Natsume-Sama? How pathetic." Sumire added. Oh hell no this nosey girl just did not say that.

"…What's seduce mean?" Mikan asked. I face palmed, but looked back to the fool who's messing with me.

"I'm not you, you desperate witch." I said in a venomous tone. "I have no interest in that kinda crap. I'm only 11, _remember_?"

Sumire twitched. Score. Mikan was absolutely beaming. I guess being Natsume's partner, she got grief from this pig headed moron as well. "What was that, you little minx?" Sumire spat. Yuck.

"I'll say it louder for me if you didn't hear- enunciate it too, slowly if it was because you didn't comprehend. I'll even translate it to layman's terms if it was because you didn't understand- I'm not desperate to be noticed by Hyuuga. I don't want to seduce Hyuuga. I don't want to try what the adults do on him. I am not you."

Anger flashed in Sumire's eyes. "What was that you little-"

"Good morning cl- What's going on?" Narumi barged in the door and looked among the students and the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing. Carry on _Naru_." Natsume urged.

Everyone took their seats. I looked to Natsume who was still freakin' _smirking_.

"I hate that smirk. It's all that jerk off's fault." A voice behind me said.

I cringed as I heard my thought voiced aloud. I turned around with wide eyes and stared at a boy with dirty blond hair and a cheerful expression plastered on his face. I blinked a few times and tilted my head, confused.

The boy with the dirty blond hair waved his hand "Hey new girl. The name's Kokoro Yome." He smiled still.

I formed a small, uneasy smile. "Hey there."

Natsume scoffed. Oh what a jerk. "If you haven't figured it out, he has the mind reading alice."

I twitched. "Oh…"

"So you hate my smirk, do you?" Natsume questioned, turning to face me. It was still there. Still. There.

"You have no idea." Kokoro voiced out.

"Stop that!" I jabbed Kokoro's arm with a finger.

"Afraid that he'll tell me too much, _lace_?" Still there.

God help me.

"Everyone, get ready to head to your special abilities class!" Narumi clapped gleefully.

I can't believe for even a moment yesterday, I entrusted my safety to Natsume. Clearly this guy was just a load of issues. What happened after the incident at the Cherry blossom tree is what got me into this predicament in the first place.

Here's a flash back, just so you're aware.

**Yesterday Evening:**

"We need to go to dinner in 20 minutes, so I expect you to be showered and changed within 15, got it?" Natsume demanded as he dropped me off at my room. Geeze, is this guy forceful.

"I got it, Hyuuga-_Sama_." I mocked. I sighed and entered my room as he ran off. I opened a cabinet and took out whatever I needed to get clothed. I threw a dress on my bed and took my undergarments and socks with me to the shower. Running warm water on my body hurt so much. Those bastards added new bruises along to the ones I had. This really sucked. My pale legs were covered with bruises. It almost looked as if my legs were a canvas, and someone carelessly splattered paint all over them. I sighed as I now ran the wash cloth on my neck. There, I felt the golden choker now stuck to it. It was a smart way to limit my alice, or whatever the heck it is that it does and at the same time, hiding the ring around my neck. The bruise that'll probably bother me immensely if I saw it. I sucked in a breath while I held my tears.

If I wanted to get anywhere in this school, I had to be stronger.

I soaked in the water for a touch longer before getting out and patting myself dry with a towel. Slipping on my thigh high socks and undergarments, I stepped outside to my room.

Not even a spare moment after, the door to my room burst open, and in runs Natsume. I stood in place, dumbfounded, until I snapped out of my stupor and jumped under the sheets to cover my exposed self. "Hyuuga, pray tell, what the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

Natsume did not respond and proceeded to push the door to my closet open, revealing a few students tumbling out. What the _hell_. _More_ people after my alice? This is ridiculous. After he cursed angrily at them, he swiftly turned around. "Finish getting dressed so we can go. You have 3 minutes." he closed the door behind him.

After hesitating for a moment, thinking the odd flame caster would burst in again, I hopped off the bed, slowly landing to the carpeted floor. I frowned. There it was again. That weird change of air. I shrugged it off and grabbed the dress I threw on the bed. I wriggled my way into it- it was a plain black turtle neck dress with three-quarter sleeves. It was thin- extremely light to wear, and went a tiny bit above mid thigh. I quickly slipped on a pair of sandals and walked out the door. I faced Natsume, who was leaning on the wall. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt- the sleeves were black as well as the number "11" that was printed on the shirt along with black long shorts that ended mid- calf. His sneakers were high tops that were primarily red with black stripes. I gave him a small bow. "Sorry for making you wait."

He shrugged. "Let's go."

We walked a bit in silence. It was really awkward.

"So…" he begun, stopping.

I stopped and looked up at him, face filled with confusion. "Yeah?"

"…Lace?" He asked. It seemed more like a statement to me. My face turned bright red. "Pretty refined for your age, girl."

"…" My lips continually parted, forming different shapes, but not a single word managed to escape. I was rendered speechless.

"And already developing?" He added. The blush on my face was probably now gone as I felt my body go cold. I'm pretty sure I paled. "That's odd."

He was smirking. Smirking. Smirking. _SMIRKING_! If I didn't owe this pervert my life, I would have killed him by now! "I'm…half American."

"…Hah." I don't even know if what just escaped his lips now was a laugh, but I do know it seemed smug and pissed me the hell off. "Now I see." he began walking again.

"…" I crossed my arms, following behind him. "Stupid…" I muttered.

Gee, Mikan wasn't kidding.

**Back to Now**:

Afterwards, I was given the best dinner I had in ages. My late mother was spoiled and lazy, so either we'd take out, or I'd cook up something. That was after dad was hired. He cooked prior to that.

Anyway.

"Hyuuga, doesn't Mikan-Chan also have the same class as I do?" I questioned. It was the two of us only. It'd be nice to have a much more tolerable face among the crowd. A face of someone I actually thought was cool.

"We're taking the scenic route." Natsume answered sarcastically.

"Scenic- what the heck to do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him, awaiting a response.

"A route that's idiot free. I can feel brain cells dying when I look at Polka." Natsume pointed downwards to put emphasis on his statement.

I stifled a laugh. "Clearly, you must be exaggerating."

"You say that because that moron isn't your partner. Therefore you don't have to put up with the idiocy." Natsume gave me this dead panned face. I now officially declare that I have to look at Mikan's class work one of these days.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough, Hyuuga." I said as I tried to keep up with him. Certainly this campus was large, but just maybe a touch too big? We finally were devoid of any more cherry blossom trees. As we began to walk on road. The buildings were slightly different from the Elementary area. The students also wore a different color and style uniform. From my observations, they were slightly older. "Hyuuga, this is the Middle school section, yes?" I questioned only for verification- I was pretty certain otherwise.

He only looked at me for a quick moment, nodding. "I should count my luck you're not daft." He simply remarked.

I twitched slightly. "Were you expecting me to be a total moron?

There Natsume went, smirking again. "Something like it."

"Glad I didn't live up to your expectations." I returned the smirk.

He kept eye contact with me for awhile before turning away. "Feisty."

I chuckled lightly. "Understatement. If I could defend myself with an alice that wasn't as miserable as mine, I'd be knocking some pricks flat!" I pumped a fist in the air. "Something… controllable… efficient… like your alice."

"Idiot." Natsume murmured in a low tone.

Idiot? Now this guy had to be off his rocker. Wouldn't he prefer I had an ass kicking alice like his instead of my pathetic excuse of a "gift"? "Come again?" I questioned him, voice extremely flat.

He cast me this look. It was pretty unreadable. It sent a shiver down my spine. "You should be grateful you have an alice that can bring people even a shred of joy… all an alice like mine does is…"

Okay, now this is just plain weird. "…is?"

"Forget it!" He had this flash in his eye that seemed pretty dangerous.

"Aye captain." I cast him this look of confusion. Bi polar much?

"Hyuuga's cutting class? With a little girl friend too?" A male middle school student with shoulder length blond hair buzzed.

Natsume rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue walking. "Sorry, have no time to waste on idiots."

"Oh, look, It's not his little nullification partner he's with." A different middle school student, a guy with short black hair, mused.

"You're right!" the blond chirped. "Must be the talk of the town. The girl huh? The Matchmaker."

Talk of the town? Great. Already amidst gossip. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. I felt I needed to know.

"Heh. You two are birds of a feather, what else?" the blond guy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Now this was really pissing me off.

"Meaning?" Natsume now turned around, an irritated expression on his face. I guess this sparked up his interest as well, see as how he was involved now.

"Y'know. How you _murders_ have each other's back?" the black haired one exclaimed.

My eyes widened.

He just called me…

"Pray tell, who the hell did I _murder_?!" I looked at them with scorn. Just who the hell did they think they were?!

"Playing dumb huh?" The blond chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I've just about had it with this stupid game. When I turned around to walk off, disinterested in the mind games they were playing, I got my answer.

"Your _mother_."

His words echoed in my head. My heart beat quickened. "Don't… don't be such a jerk! She committed suicide!"

The sick bastard continued laughing. "Keep telling yourself that you murderer. You killed her. Such a sick thing for a daughter to do. Just because you messed up on your little match making trick? Pathetic." I wanted the blond guy to just vanish. To burn in hell.

But still, something felt wrong. I trembled. My eyes stung. I tried to replay the incident in my head. The time I woke up from being unconscious. I don't remember there being a weapon for her to have used. And the cut was really clean too. Not many things could make such a perfect gash. I raised my hand to my lips. I felt nauseated. My memory was hazy. Who the hell would want to remember that. It was making me sick.

"Shut the hell up." Natsume commanded. The two just burst into a fit of laughter. "I SAID. Shut the hell up."

My head was spinning.

I ruined lives.

I…killed… my mother.

I didn't deserve to live.

I quickly begain to run off, incidentally running into a field of Adam's Needles.

All sound was cut off as I ran as fast as I could, the wind this time going against me, trying to fight off what I deserved at the moment. Finally, I reached an over pass. This was my chance.

Quick.

Painless perhaps.

I jumped onto the railing and held my arms out. Slowly, I began going forward, finally able to see the ground.

I heard a loud clap extremely close by. That clap was something making contact with my wrist. Or rather someone. A hand jerker ked me back, causing me to lose balance and falling back inside the overpass.

;:Natsume's P.O.V.:;

I was on time. I stopped her. We both fell back onto the pavement. I hissed for the pain. Quickly focusing on the situation at hand, I grasped this lunatic by her shoulders and made her face me. "What. The _HELL_. Gives?!"

She flinched. Hesitated. Then slowly spoke, tears spilling from her eyes. "Why did you stop me?"

I was thrown for a loop. Completely freaking flabbergasted. This girl here, Issues! I bit my lip hard and tried to come up with a quick, toned down answer- to no avail. Why sugar coat this insanity anyway? "What the hell-Why'd I stop you?! Because you would have ended up pancakes on the floor down there, that's why!" I shook her a little. Maybe something knocked a screw loose. "What the hell is with you, trying to pull that stunt?!"

"YOU HEARD HIM!" She was sobbing hard now. "I just ruin people's lives, I'm a burden- as all you do is protect me, and I _KILLED_ my own _mother_. Do I deserves to live?! NO!"

"Who the hell are you to decide that?!" I yelled. Keeping my cool was normally my strong suit. But I had this stupid little girl pissing me off. I wasn't exactly entirely angry that she tried to off herself, I considered that countless times. But nonetheless, I was still fuming. "If you deserved to die, you would have been dead. You would have died along side her." I grit my teeth. "Look- I'm watching over you, and I know damn well something must have provoked it to happen. Well?!"

"…She looked away. Exactly. "What happened was still my fault."

"Look- whatever the hell happened, it's in the damn past. You're somewhere else now. Somewhere new. With a new life. Think of it as a second chance." I let out an exasperated sigh. This girl wasn't as sheltered as Sakura. Persona gave me one hell of a challenge. That's it. She seems like one of those marshmellow-ey sweet girls who are easily guilt tripped. At the very least, I'm not lying. "Besides, you can't be so selfish. If you off yourself, I will be killed right after."

She whipped her head towards my direction. She had a face that was hard to pin point the expression. "What? Stop playing…"

"I'm not. And I swear, if you kill yourself, I will find you in hell and make your afterlife unbearable for getting me killed. Got it, _Lace_?"

She blinked in disbelief. Then her helpless expression slowly began to lighten up. "I understand." She pulled my hands off her shoulders and stood up, patting the dirt off her uniform. "I'm… ready to continue going."

I looked at her for a moment, then was convinced she was telling the truth. I stood up to my feet, not patting myself down. "Now look what you did, idiot. We're late for class." I plainly remarked. "I guess you are daft."

She shrieked. Back to normal I figure. "And it's only my first day there!! AUGH!"

"Shut up. I'll come up with an excuse." I ordered as I grabbed her arm and walked her to her class room. "Good chance that your sensei isn't even here."

"…Oh." She remarked dully.

We walked over our way to her Special Abilities class in quiet.

"…Hyuuga…"

"Hn?"

"…No, Natsume-Kun…Thank you."

I turned around, and gave her my trade mark smirk. "Hn."

* * *

**End Chapter 2: Of Lace and Murder!**

Author Lady: Whoop! This is fun! I just can't wait till I start the humor!

Natsume: Oh lord…

Author Lady: Hey! You're the one who's crackin' most of them.

Natsume: Never mind then. Will be waiting. Readers, review if you can, critique is always nice. Like the opposite of me.

Author Lady: Faker.

Natsume: Shut up.

Author Lady: Till Next time! 3


	4. Shadows and Tennis

**Tsubasa: Hello there, Ladies and Gents, Welcome to-**

**Natsume: Oi, Author Lady, what the hell is the **_**Shadow Freak**_** doing here? **

**Author Lady: Oh, heh, since he's a major role in this chapter, I decided to have him help me with the introductions. This chapter is Tsubasa-Centric, yo.**

**Natsume: Tch. Of all the people.**

**Tsubasa: Hey! I can say the same about you. Who wants to be introduced to a story by a foul mouthed, and even worse tempered brat?**

**Author Lady: Now, now guys! Stop your bickering so we can get this party started, alright? Save it for backstage. Now Tsubasa, Natsu, you guys know what to do!**

**Tsubasa: Hey readers! This is Tsubasa Andou! Welcome to the latest chapter, chapter three of Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT! I advise you to please put on your seat belts, and please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times. It's going to be a wild ride!**

**Author Lady: That it is! This is Sama telling you that she hopes you enjoy! Now Natsu, take it from here!**

**Natsume: Disclaimer: This moron of an author does not own Gakuen Alice, as you can tell her giving the lime light to that stupid Andou. If she did own it, she'd probably spike my drink with a date rape drug and-**

Author Lady: WOULD YOU STOP THAT! People get the point at me not owning it! Stop saying what you wished happened to you, alright?!

Natsume: *Smirking* I'm only saying your darkest fantasies.

Author Lady: Tsubasa. Please. Make sure he can't move for the duration of this?

Tsubasa: Yes Ma'am! Now kiddies, enjoy the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shadow Freaks and Tennis**

After a short walk, Natsume and I incidentally ran into the two pricks who called me a murderer a short while ago. To my surprise, the fools were under a massive tree, doing _Hindu squats._

Talk about weird.

Natsume scoffed. "The work of Andou. I've heard about him." He looked at the exercising idiots. "Polka dots talks about him incessantly. He's a shadow manipulator."

I beamed. "That's cool!"

Natsume scowled at me. Jeeze, what the heck was his deal? It's a cool power. Gotta give credit when it's due. "Stop gawking and keep moving. You'll catch a fly, you fish."

"Right, right, going _master_." I sarcastically responded while shrugging my shoulders. One moment, he seems to have a heart. The next, like he'll eat your head off faster than you can even say the word "Cracker"! He's so confusing. Makes sense though. It's only my second day, meaning it's only the midst of the second day with him _gracing_ me with his presence. Still, I had a feeling this boy was complicated _beyond_ belief.

We continued walking until we reached our destination. There was an older boy there, wearing a beanie, his head faced downwards. He was leaning against the walls with his arms crossed.

Oh please don't tell me another trouble maker.

When he heard us, he slowly took a step forward, unhooking his arms and settling them at his side. "Hyuuga."

"Andou." Natsume nodded towards his direction. "Saw what you did to those guys."

Oh! I remember that name! It's the cool shadow guy. How awesome that luck was finally on my side. I get to meet him!

"Saw what they did to her. So I assume this is the girl?" The Andou guy responded. So he did do me a favor! I like this guy already.

"Yes, she's the girl." Natsume responded to him flatly.

I looked around. Just as I suspected, I was the only girl, let alone other person right now, in the vicinity right now. "You guys sound like you're doing business… the girl would like to know what's going on."

Natsume turned to me and stared. Was it just me, or did that guy have a permanent scowl? He turned away and angrily shoved his hands in his pockets. What the hell. What crawled up his arse and died?

"Hey, I'm Andou Tsubasa! I'm from your Special Abilities class. I'll be the one watching over you most of the day every Saturday." Tsubasa finally lifted his head up and looked at me. He had short black hair and cool sapphire eyes. He also had this star under his left eye. He was substantially taller than me, and he was handsome to boot. He had this devilish grin on his face that was so attractive, I tell you. A blush crept across my face. Tsubasa's grin broke into a full fledged smile and he lunged at me, picking me up from the ground and holding me high. "You are too cute!" he exclaimed. I felt my face flush at the comment. Next thing I knew, I saw a small flame spark on his beanie. I immediately reached for it and put the fire out by smacking it. "Hyuuga, what's the deal?!" Tsubasa yelled at him.

"Stop being such a pedophile." Natsume responded dully.

"Two years senior, Hyuuga. _TWO_." Tsubasa made sure he emphasized the last "two".

"It's okay, I trust him." I said as I placed the slightly charred hat back onto Tsubasa's head. The burn gave it this cool look.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. I glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow. What gives? This boy is so odd. "Whatever." He muttered.

"Oh, Sonomi-Chan! Is there any certain way you like being carried?" Tsubasa asked, giving me a big grin.

"I…I like sitting on the shoulders. It's the highest I can go." I couldn't help but crack a smile. Tsubasa was a really charming boy.

"Alright." He set me down and kneeled on the floor. "All Aboard!"

I beamed and hopped onto his shoulders, twisting my legs together to make sure I didn't lose balance. He held onto my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly. I giggled as he stood up, and I felt great being so high up.

Natsume sucked his teeth. I shot him a look. "Be careful when jumping around, "white frills".

I paled. "White frills?" Tsubasa nudged my cheek with his own. "What's he mean by that? What kind of nick name is that?"

"…Don't worry. It's not a nick name. He means nothing, Tsubasa-sempai…" I groaned.

"How adorable! You called me sempai!" Tsubasa chirped. I couldn't help but let out another giggle.

And once again, Natsume sucked his teeth. That sound was always annoying, but at this moment, it was probably three times worse than the norm.

At least I wouldn't have to hear it much longer after we go our separate ways, right?

….

"Misaki! Open up! I have the new girl with me! And she's adorable!" Tsubasa bellowed, giving me a grin and a light squeeze on my thigh.

"You're flattering me…" I squeaked.

"…Tch."

Just my luck. I should have prayed to Buddha or something. Maybe the higher powers don't like me, and even if I prayed, they'd reject it just for laughs. Seriously. I thought having the chance to start a better life would mean actually possessing said better life. But no, that's asking for too much, isn't it.

"Don't you have class, Hyuuga?" Tsubasa inquired, obviously annoyed at Natsume dampening up anything seemingly cheerful.

"Have to see if you're anywhere near _capable_. Stupid Shadow Freak." Natsume drawled.

Tsubasa mumbled a slur of rather _colorful_ words under his breath. I frowned. Geeze, did Natsume have a superiority complex. I gave Tsubasa a light tap with one of my hands and he smiled, most likely reassuring that he was okay dealing with Natsume's foul temper. He must have been used to it, or something. I'd hope. Suddenly, the door creaked open and out walked a red headed girl, who was observing me.

"She IS adorable! Good work fetching her, Bas-Kun!" The red head gave him a flick on the forehead, one that seemed rather powerful.

Tsubasa flinched slightly. "Hey, hey! Watch it Misaki-Chan! I don't want to drop her!"

I blinked. They seemed like an odd pair of people. Maybe it was because they had this air to them. Maybe because they were _nice_. So far, Mikan was the only nice one who made an effort to talk to me. Ruka seemed okay, and the class president always gave me these sympathetic smiles, so maybe he was alright too. From what I gathered, Natsume had his moments, but primarily… he's a bastard.

"Why are you even clinging in the first place? You idiots don't even know each other properly." Natsume commented.

Scratch that. Rude bastard is more like it. So it's alright for him to know what the hell underwear I'm wearing, but it's improper for a Sempai to carry me to class?! To hell with that!

Tsubasa cleared his throat though, most likely to change the subject. "Since we're here already, I could put you down." He smiled and began to kneel.

"No need, Tsubasa-Sempai, I got it!" I grinned and poked his face before I proceeded to place my hands on his shoulders and separate my legs at 180 degrees. I then put them together and with a push forward, I flipped over his head, one leg after the other. As suspected, a gust of wind slowed down my fall. I grit my teeth in annoyance before I realized that I wasn't alone.

"That was pretty cool- a nice and graceful landing!" Misaki clapped. "Have you practiced cheerleading?"

I smiled lightly, reminded of my dream. "Nah. Gymnastics was my thing."

Tsubasa playfully ruffled my hair, grinning at me. "That's cool, show me some moves one day, 'kay?" He shot me a wink.

I nodded merrily. Tsubasa was now officially my favorite person in this school.

"If the idiot is done flashing her frills, and the pedophile is done cradle robbing, can we please move on?" Natsume sneered.

Is it just me, or was this jerk face putting in some extra effort just to be rude?

"Could you stop saying that?!" I yelled.

"Could you stop showing them off?" he sarcastically questioned, smoothing his raven hair with a hand.

Somebody, get me a gun.

Now.

"What are these frills that you keep on mentioning, Hyuuga?" Tsubasa asked.

Oh no.

Natsume had this _smug_ expression, and he was definitely ready to open those flappers of his. I jumped in the middle of both boys and nervously raised my hands, getting the attention off of them damned frills. It was too early for Natsume to embarrass me in front of Tsubasa-Sempai. "That. Does not. Matter. Let's go into the class! I can't wait to meet everyone!" I tried to cover up how mortified I was that Natsume was about to reveal what undergarments I was wearing to this really awesome, charming, older student.

The insensitive prick.

Misaki chuckled. "Yes, everyone is waiting for you! Go ahead and open up the door." She smiled at me sweetly.

Why couldn't this jerk off of a body guard be like these two?

I dismissed that thought and nodded, reaching for the door handle, slowly opening the wooden door before me. Mikan popped out of absolutely no where with a streamer and I blinked, startled, until I took in the rest of the room. It looks like they set up for a party, and there was a banner that read "Welcome Sonomi-Chan". I smiled, wiping the small forming tears at the sides of my eyes.

"Welcome! Hope you feel at home with us!" The students all cheered.

They smiled.

Welcomed me with open arms.

Who knew my useless, unwanted power could bring me some form of happiness.

Natsume's expression seemed to have softened as well. I'm guessing his class wasn't as close knit. Figures, just look at the way he is…

;:Tsubasa's P.O.V.:;

"Oooh! Can I have some of that?! There's no more, and it looks tasty…" Sonomi had a finger rested against her plump, pink bottom lip, eyeing the blueberry cheesecake cubes that were sitting on my plate.

This girl is so cute! "Only if I can feed it to you." I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

She giggled and nodded, opening her mouth slightly. I carefully popped one of the cubes in. Her eyes lit up in absolute delight. "So delicious!"

I laughed, wiping away a piece of cheesecake from the side of her mouth. Odd, the room felt just a bit hotter. Anyway, she looked content, which was good. Those punks from earlier had done a number on her, and she definitely seemed to be a girl who looked better with a smile.

"Tsubasa-Sempai! Can I try one too?" Mikan called out, looking gleeful.

"Of course." I smiled and nodded, placing one in her wide open mouth. She snapped it shut and began devouring the cube. I chuckled. "Geeze, savor it, don't inhale it!" I perked up after the temperature in the room raised again. "Hey, my favorite little Kouhais… is it hot in here?"

Mikan and Sonomi both shook their heads. Weird… Or maybe not.

I turned around to see none other than the foul tempered, flame casting Natsume Hyuuga throwing me a freakin' death glare. I turned back around.

What the hell is this kid's deal?

I decided to experiment a little, trying to figure out exactly what it could be. I snaked an arm around Sonomi's shoulder and peaked at him with the corner of my eye. His eyes narrowed. Maybe he thought he was the only one who could defend her properly. Maybe he thought I'd want to take advantage of her to use her alice. That would be weird. Anyone could guess I had no interest in using such a power. I drabbed an arm around Mikan now. He scowl worsened. My conclusion? Natsume has issues. Plain and simple. Protective of his partners, maybe? Ah, who the heck knows. Both of these girls were pretty new, so there's no way that could be it… or is there a possibility?

I shrugged it off when Sonomi spoke up. "What exactly are you doing, Tsubasa-Sempai?"

Quick! Excuse "I wanted to get a group hug!"

Both girls giggled before tackling me for their hug. It was adorable and I chortled.

That is until I felt the room get substantially warmer yet again. I swear, this kid. This was going to be a long day.

…

After the party ended and we were all finished cleaning, we all walked outside, taking a stroll along the field used for gym. Each girl clung onto a sleeve. I laughed as they merrily drew closer. I perked up when I felt warm again. I looked down and saw mine and Mikan's sleeves on fire. Quickly, we patted the flames out.

"Natsume, you idiot! What's wrong with you?!" Mikan blurted out rather loudly. Like he'd ever tell and we'd ever figure it out. Natsume Hyuuga, the bratty enigma.

He gave her this annoyed look. "Shut up, you're making my ears bleed."

I grinned devilishly. I think I really do understand. At least he spared Sonomi and burned only my sleeve instead. Hah. Immature. Such a kid. "Hey, Hyuuga, you look pretty frustrated. Let's ease up with a game of tennis."

"Hmph. No." Natsume turned around.

The girls looked disappointed. Seems they did want to play a game. I can get a fool like this to join in.

"Oh. Natsume must be too chicken to play. Afraid of losing, huh? Don't worry, everyone gets afraid of getting beaten every now and then." I shrugged, playing it off.

Natsume whipped his head around and glared daggers at me. Just what I expected. Hah, so predictable! "You're on, _Shadow Freak_."

"Ah! It can be a two on two match!" Sonomi exclaimed brightly.

"Sounds like fun!" Mikan beamed.

These two are too adorable for words.

"Sonomi, play on your ever so wonderful guard's team, I think he misses you." I teased. She gave me the cutest pout before shuffling onto the other side. "Mikan, come help me kick their butts!"

"Gotcha!" Mikan ran over and grabbed a racket.

Natsume glared. He was oddly overly protective of his two little partners. I must be right. Heh. Hyuuga's so _busted_.

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

Natsume was first to serve. Just as I suspected, he over did the first shot. It quickly whizzed by Tsubasa's head with ridiculous speed. "Take it easy! That's way out of bounds! It almost looks like you were aiming to try and take out Tsubasa-Sempai's head!" I shouted at him.

"…Maybe I was." He sarcastically responded as he caught the ball Tsubasa threw back at him.

"15-Love!" Tsubasa chirped.

"Ah, C'mon, I actually would like to play for real, you know." I gave him a pleading look.

He scoffed, but then actually listened to my whim and served for real this time. He's got quite the arm- especially for smashes. He won that set.

It was now Tsubasa's serve. He served coolly to Natsume. Natsume, of course, sent it back over the net without a problem. Tsubasa and I played head to head for a bit, getting really into the game. He popped the ball up slightly. I readied myself when out of God-Knows-where-the-hell, Natsume jumped up and smashed the ball, earning us a 15-Love. When he touched the ground, he looked at me, clearly annoyed for whatever reason. It's like the guy was seriously PMSing or something. Sweat trickled down his face and his bangs were plastered onto his forehead. He panted a little. He looked pretty cute like that.

But I'd rather get attacked by feral dogs with rabies than admit that. I don't want to inflate his head anymore than it already was, it might fly away.

Come to think of it, I started thinking Natsume was annoyed by Tsubasa's presences. Well, okay, I was pretty sure. Especially after he tried taking out Tsubasa's head with a tennis ball. I was sure of it. But why the hell? Tsubasa's a really cool guy.

Nonetheless, even though we scored that first point, and another following that one, Tsubasa and Mikan won that set.

It was my turn to serve. The first service was clear and crisp. Mikan missed it, not expecting it to go by so quickly. She was ready for the next one though. I served again, Mikan hitting it. It went to Natsume, who got it across really easily with a powerful backhand. Tsubasa got the ball back over the fence to our side with a powerful shot. Natsume hit it, sending it over to Mikan, who panicked and quickly raised her racket to defend herself from the powerful, speeding shot, lobbing it.

I ran for the ball and jumped, the air changing again and lifting me. I smashed it, the ball being pushed with an incredible force. Tsubasa and Mikan quickly got out of the way and the ball crashed against the ground, bouncing, then smashing into a tree- denting it. When the ball fell to the ground, it broke in two. As I landed softly, every stared at the destroyed ball. I blinked slowly. Where the hell did that-

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Natsume yelled, running to examine the destroyed object. Took the words right out of my mouth. Tsubasa and Natsume exchanged glances and nodded. Needless to say, I was suspicious.

But really- what the hell had happened?

"I'll give you guys the match, because what Sonomi did right there kicked some serious ass." Tsubasa laughed as everyone tried to shrug off the current happening. We dropped to equipment and started walking.

As we strolled, we passed a field next to our dormitory. We decided to cut through it. Tsubasa scanned the field, then quickly ran to a patch of flowers. He eyed one, then picked it up, it was a blue flower that had the same vividness as his own eyes. He motioned for me to get closer and I obeyed. He placed the flower I now identified as Blue Periwinkle in my hair. I smiled at his choice. Maybe he understood the language of flowers?

Natsume sucked his teeth again. I lost count of how many times I heard him do that today. I swear, I officially hate that damn sound with all my heart. He began to step away from the field of flowers when suddenly he stopped moving and he fell onto a bed of assorted flowers.

Tsubasa gave a mischievous grin before patting me and Mikan on the head. I assumed he was the one who caused Natsume to fall on his face. Too cool, too cool. "Hey, let's get some tea tomorrow. Hyuuga'll be free to take day off in that case. Feel free to bring your friends! I'll pick you guys up. Gotta run now!" He then ruffled our hair before taking off into a run. We heard him yell down the way and Mikan and I shook our heads. Natsume still got him.

"…We have to go. Come on." Natsume grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the door, not bothering to shake off the flowers from his body. Some were falling as he stomped anyway.

"See you tomorrow, Mikan-Chan!" I waved, as did she. I then turned around and quickened my pace, before I ended up falling on my face. "Look, I'm going, can you not drag me along now?"

Natsume didn't respond. Oh well. Looks like I'm getting dragged. Joy.

From this eventful day, I concluded two things.

Tsubasa was the awesomest guy alive.

And Natsume hated said awesomest guy alive.

There had to be a reason.

Jeeze.

----------------

**End Chapter 3: Shadows and Tennis**

**Natsume: …Can you let me free now?**

**Tsubasa: Sure, as long as you don't hurt me.**

**Author Lady: …Aaaaand that concludes our Tsubasa-Centric chapter! **

**Tsubasa: I know everyone enjoyed my wonderful appearance.**

**Natsume: *Glares***

**Tsubasa: Except for this guy. He'll hate me forever. *Shrug***

**Author Lady: He'll have to cope. There always has to be another character to spice things up!**

**Natsume: Idiotic analogy.**

**Author Lady: I asked you not for your opinion.**

**Tsubasa: Anyway! Let us know what you think! What you liked, didn't like, any of that! Drop a line to the author, she doesn't bite.**

**Natsume: And review and give criticism. She loves critiques. Even if it's negative. Hearing something is better than nothing. Go and diss her. I dare you.**

**Author Lady: Shut up Hyuuga.**


	5. Bad Conditions

Artist Lady: Hey Ladies and Gents!

Tsubasa: Welcome back to Gakuen Alice...

Natsume: Last Resort.

Artist Lady: Hey nonono! Where's the fire in that?! It's LAST RESORT.

Natsume: Whatever. And just so you know, that was a lame pun.

Artist Lady: At least I make an effort to seem entertaining. Jerk.

Tsubasa: Now, now. Back to what we're doing! Welcome to the next chapter of Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT!

Natsume: She's working pretty quick for the procrastinating slacker she chapters already in less than a week.

Artist Lady: Mhm! Wait- what was that?!

Tsubasa: Anyway, anyway! Natsume, you know what to do.

Natsume: **Disclaimer: This egg head of an author does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, we'd probably be hiding in the closet making ba-**

Author Lady: SHUT UP!

Natsume: ...Bagels. Jumping to conclusions, huh?

Author Lady: ...I hate you.

Tsubasa: Anyway everyone- sit back, relax and enjoy the show! And my awesomeness again!

Natsume: ...I'll consider being kinder if this freak of shadow is out of here.

Author Lady: Sorry, declined. There's no certainty in that statement.

Natsume: Who knew you weren't as dumb as a door nail.

Author Lady: ...Everyone, please, enjoy. *smiles* Or this torture I endure won't be worth it.

-----------

**Chapter 4: Poor Conditions**

"So." Ruka Nogi began. His cerulean eyes met my turquoise ones. They seemed full of interest. I wonder why. "How have you been fairing with Natsume? I see you haven't proclaimed your undying hate for him, nor has he burned your hair." he said, with a chuckle. "Getting along?"

So that was it. He thought we were actually getting along. I couldn't say we were or weren't. He had his moments. I probably had mine too. I shrugged. "Lack of communication. Who knows if we are or aren't?"

"I heard that you tried something drastic." Ruka eyed me suspiciously.

Ah hell. I had totally forgotten that I wanted to flatten myself earlier. I let out an inaudible groan as I lightly tapped my head with a hand. I bet that jerk told him. "No, nothing crazy. What makes you say that?"

"Natsume actually looks somewhat _worried_. He said you did something drastic and incredibly stupid, then never said what exactly in the first place." Ruka sighed as he flipped his neat blond locks with a hand.

At least he was nice enough not to say. I wondered, does he actually have a poker face on when someone he doesn't have to worry about decides to go and off themselves? Of course he'd be worried if I went to go and off myself that'd he'd be killed immediately after. Am I that necessary to someone? I shook off the thoughts and let out a snicker. "Don't be silly, why would I try something idiotic. Do I look stupid?"

Ruka slightly flushed. Maybe I made him look a little silly, worrying for nothing.

I stifled a laugh while tapping him on the back. "Don't worry. I assure you, everything is fine. If I did anything, it's been resolved."

Ruka offered a small smile.

Out of the blue, I felt a cold shiver down my spine. There was the warmth of hand on my shoulder. I turned around and locked eyes with someone that was seemingly far from warm. "Oh, hey, you're back." I said as I reached for my school bag and stood to my feet. "I'm ready, so you don't have to drag me."

"Thanks for watching her, Ruka." Natsume nodded before he roughly wrapped his fingers around my wrist and tugged me to my room.

What the hell. I was standing. What gives? "Natsume... why in heaven's name are you dragging me along still?" I raised an eyebrow, examining his back.

We took a few twists and turns down hallways. I was still waiting for a reply. No answer. I should have expected that much. He's such a talker. Statement is dripping with sarcasm there. I looked around the halls and realized that it was completely different from where my room was.

Then it hit me.

"Natsume, is this the way towards your room?" I questioned, doubting it.

"Yes." He said rather plainly.

Oh okay, now at least I knew where I was going. If only he would say it sooner rather ominously dragging me through the dorm's corridors, then...

Wait a damn second. "YOUR ROOM?! But... but... who knows what a pervert like you has in there?! What if there's restraints and wax and handcuffs and suspension cro-"

"I think you're a little too well informed of all that. Look who the hell's the pervert now." Natsume responded drily.

I shuddered a bit from his response. "I... I'm not a pervert. My mother just thought I should be well informed, okay?!" I wasn't lying. Not even close to lying. I'm such a tainted child, I tell you. My mom decided when I was at the tender age of 6, that it was time to teach me the birds and the bees through explicit porn. That's right. Explicit porn. Six years old. There was something terribly wrong with that woman. "Why the heck are we heading to your room anyway?"

Before I even realized it, we were there, facing a name plate that read "Hyuuga". I turned around, the halls with peaking peers, waiting to see if Natsume leaves me off somewhere. Talk about creepy. Maybe he was picking something up to kill time until he thought it was safe to go to his own room, like he did last night?

Or maybe not. This time, he led me into the room, unlike the first night, having Ruka watch me momentarily. He closed the door behind me. I was leaned against it and he had one arm resting on it, next to my head. My heart started racing. This was absolutely frightening. "You're staying here. You're on suicide watch."

"You're... joking." I said, looking for any dubious traces on his face. Much to my chagrin, I found none. "C'mon. It's not like I'm going to tie a brick to my legs and try to drown myself in the bottom of a lake or something.

He gave me this glare. Or maybe he just looked at me. It's always hard to differentiate with him because of his permanent scowl. "Don't doubt it. Here's a pillow and blanket. Sleep on that couch over there." He pointed towards a nice velvet couch. It was black with blood red pillows. The red made me feel queazy, but I reeled myself back into reality.

"You expect me to stay in my uniform when it's all dirty?" I questioned, grasping the hem of my skirt while quirking my brow.

"Tch. Hold on." With that, he started digging in one of his cabinets. My eyebrow hitched up farther until next thing I knew, he threw me a bundle of fabric. I looked at it. A large t-shirt that'd fit like a dress along with a clean, never used pair of boxers.

My face turned bright red. "W-what... you don't really think I could..."

"Wear it? What? Too accustomed to your lace?" Natsume smirked.

Damn I hate that stupid, forsaken smirk. I stuck my tongue out. "I meant that it's embarrassing, okay?! Where's the bathroom so I can get this over with?" He pointed to doorway near the bed, so I shrugged and waltzed inside. For a while, I relaxed under the warm water spraying from the shower head. It felt comforting after a long day. But it all came to end too fast. I heard coughing. Then a bang. Quickly, I jumped out of the shower and dried myself, throwing on the clothing he gave me. I burst open the door to see Natsume struggling to his feet. "Natsume?!" I ran over, trying to look at his face.

He gripped my shirt tightly with one hand and I twitched. This was pretty unnerving. "I... I... I'll be fine..." his breath hitched as he placed the other hand on himself, clutching onto his chest.

Oh shit. This was bad. "Are you sure? You look really hurt." I finally noticed he had a blue-white flower stuck in his hair. Probably from when he fell. I picked it out and distinguished it as a fennel flower before holding on to his shoulders. "You don't want to go to the infir-"

"NO." He looked up at me, glaring weakly. "I...I want to stay here. Don't... take me there. Got it?"

"...Yes, yes, I got it." I sighed, checking out my surroundings. I looked at his bed, walking over to it. There on top of the sheet lay a rather large box of pills. Medication? Perhaps pain killers? I gulped. There was something wrong with Natsume, I felt it. I hesitantly picked up the box and placed it on the night stand and gathered the stray pills with my hand, laying them hap-hazardously on the night stand as well. I sighed and laid him on the bed, ran to the rest room to wash a cloth and placed it on his face. That I completed the best that can be done for now, I turned around to walk away, but suddenly I stopped and jerked back. I turned around, a confused look on my face. I see Natsume there holding my wrist, panting, sweating. I bit my lip, trying to hide the worried look on my face.

"...Stay..." He ordered.

"I can't do that. It's not proper." I stated simply. Because well, it's not. What in the name of the fire-y depths of hell was this boy thinking.

"I said stay..." He repeated one more time.

"Stop being so weird." I sat at the edge of the bed now. Might as well make myself comfortable. "I've never slept next to a boy. It's awkward. Why are you even asking me to do that?"

"...I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you... Stay. I'm not going to ravish you or anything, idiot."

I was going to tell him something. Give him a fraction of my mind. Let him know how improper and stupid that was. Tell him that he was passing his boundaries when it comes to watching me- telling me what to do was too much. But I couldn't. Looking at his piercing crimson eyes and his shuddering weak body, I couldn't march over to the sofa and just hide under the protection of the covers. Instead, I found myself going into the bed, hiding under his sheets, sharing a pillow. His room was dimly lit, the only shred of light pouring in from one of the poles outside to guide students, and possibly teachers.

Strangely, I found myself wanting to protect him, although he was probably the last person to ever ask for help, and if he did, I would be the last person he'd ask. I was useless, essentially. There was something definitely wrong with Natsume. I was afraid of what that could be.

"Don't try something stupid next time alright?" He demanded through heavy breathing.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Stop forcing yourself. Please rest." I asked as calmly as possible.

"Hn. Don't tell me what to do." He turned around, his back facing me now.

To me, his back seemed so broad, as if he had to carry the world on his shoulders. But I'm sure to the adults, he was small.

Now I resolve to find out what the hell is going on with him. I swear, something's just not right with this guy. "Fine then...." I pouted as I wriggled farther in so I wouldn't fall off the bed in the middle of the night.

The room was wrapped in silence and I turned around, facing Natsume, who was finally breathing evenly. I thought he was sleeping. I smiled slightly, leaning my head on his back. It was warm. I was thrown for a loop on why I would actually go anywhere near a meter of this guy, but I felt calm. The room was absolutely chilling, maybe so it wouldn't remind him of his alice- but he was the warmest thing I've ever been next to in my life.

"Thank you... Natsume. For protecting me, and saving me..." I muttered.

The warmest... warmer than... even family.

.........

The light poured into the room, I could tell. The heat and glare from the sun was bothering my eyes, even through my closed eyelids. Slowly I stirred, battling with my eyelids to get them open. When I did, my turquoise eyes met crimson ones. I paled. "Wha...what is your face doing so close?" I asked, completely nervous about the proximity of our faces.

"I should ask you." His voice seemed to convey that he was irritated. Ah hell, this was my fault, wasn't it? "So much that you didn't want to sleep here, and look at you. You're the one trying to ravish me."

And with that, my eyes opened wide to deny, but then I realized I couldn't move my arms. I had snaked them around his waist. For the love of everything holy, why could I never get a break? "I... I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to... you see I... Er..." There is no way to cover this up at ALL. I guess I'll just look stupid and say I thought he was my plushie or something. When I was ready to answer and open my mouth again, I snapped it shut immediately, as he began speaking himself.

"You... you were thrashing around in your sleep, talking." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Oh, this couldn't get any damn worse. "I'm so sorry! I sleep in your bed and then I'm all noisy! I didn't mean-"

"You were crying, calling out for your mother. I turned around to wake you up, but then you clung onto me, saying 'Please love me mother' before you fell asleep." Natsume finished. I sat up and looked at him wide eyed. _Busted._ "What was that about? How were you treated at home?"

I sat up quickly and looked away. "That... that doesn't matter." I was anxious. I kept this secret from everyone except Nao.

He was scrutinizing me. I swallowed. "Yes it does. Tell me." Natsume seems like one to never beat around the bush. This isn't good.

I shook my head vehemently. "No. I will not. I cannot!"

"If you don't..." He moved in closer, narrowing his eyes further. I trembled in fear. Great. "I'll get it out of you."

"...If you tell me why you were in the condition you were in yesterday, I'll tell you." I compromised.

He didn't take the bait. "As if. I know you wouldn't tell me. And that's nothing to be concerned about. My health has never been so great." He dismissed.

It looked like I could trust his words about that, but something in me told them to doubt it. I feigned belief though. "Oh. Alright. But I won't tell you."

He seized me by my shoulders and pinned me down on his plush bed, holding me by my wrists now and straddled my waist. I thrashed around to get him off, but it wasn't working. "I said tell me."

I observed his features. He had the usual angry look on his face. I sighed, the sound escaping my lips sounding broken. I considered it, and before I could formulate the words in my mind, the door to his room swung open.

"Natsume! Are you here?! I didn't find Mizuhara-San in her room, so I'm a bit worried! You did mention she tried something stupid the other day so..." Ruka trailed off when noticed the awkward position I was in. "Oh...Er... I'm... sorry for running in... I'll take my leave..." He turned around to walk out the door. He seemed so nervous, the blush was adorable.

But wait a second, that wasn't the problem at hand. "RUKA! WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! PLEASE STOP!" I waved my hands out to him.

Natsume let out an exasperated exhale before letting me go. "I'll find out eventually, _little girl_."

Talk about seeming wicked. I composed myself and jumped out of his bed. "Natsume, why do you want to find out so badly?"

"...Go with Ruka and get dressed." he commanded.

"Yes, _master._ What's the occasion?" I picked up my dirty uniform that was strewn on the floor.

"That shadow freak will be here to pick us up soon."

Shadow Freak? Shadow Freak... Oh, right... "AHHH! I nearly forgot we were having tea with Tsubasa-Sempai!!!" I ran towards Ruka in the hallway and joined him. Outside the door, Mikan was waiting.

"Good morning Sonomi-Chan!" She chirped.

"Hehe, Good Morning Mikan-Chan!" I chimed back.

Mikan was beaming until she looked at me. She her look slipped from ecstatic to horrified. I tilted my head confused, until she pointed her finger at me. "W-W-WHAT IS WITH THAT?!" Oh, right. Natsume's shirt. "NA-TSU-ME! YOU STUPID PERVERT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she was banging on his closed door. From the inside, you could here him telling her to shut up before he roaster her. Mikan... So lively in the morning.

"Calm down Mikan-Chan! It's okay." I raised my hands up and waved it off. "Natsume... did nothing wrong. I was in there because he was looking out for my safety."

"Then why are you wearing...?"

Oh this girl. She made me want to tug at my hair sometimes. "Mikan...it's so that way we didn't have to stop by my room." I sighed, resting my forehead against my head.

Unbeknownst to us, there was a certain nosey idiot turning the hall. Fantastic. This week could only get better.

"What's that?" Mikan asked, pointing the pair of striped boyish shorts under my shirt. "Was that to protect him from seeing your underwear?"

I chuckled. This girl was certainly something else. "No, Mikan-Chan! He doesn't deliberately peek under my skirt!" I continued laughing while Mikan looked sad. I guess she thought we were both injured comrades or something. "I wanted to take a shower because of how dirty I was. Since I couldn't go to my room to get a change of clothes, I had no undergarments with me to change into, so Natsume gave me a pair of his unused boxers."

"...So..." Mikan seemed to look as if she was digesting that information rather slowly. "That means...you're wearing his underwear..."

"Yeah, yeah, but can we not talk about that!" I urged.

Just then, from around the corner, my _favorite_ coquette appeared.

"So you really are trying to seduce Natsume-Sama, huh?" That moron Sumire Shouda showed up. I seriously cannot STAND this idiot. "You play dirty."

With that, I started to stalk towards my room to change. "I have no time for idiots." I mused, Mikan and Ruka following after.

"You're not denying it, so that means that is what you're after, isn't it?" Sumire was yelling with quite a bit of venom in her voice. Now if only she could apply that devotion for Natsume to learning something. Maybe she wouldn't be so damn pea brained.

"...You really are an idiot." I stopped, turning around. "If you even think Natsume would fall for something like that, you really have no 'undying faith' for him, idiot. My business here is done" With those words, I continued walking, Ruka and Mikan looking back at the gaping fool. The each grabbed an arm of mine, and when we were farther away, began talking.

"Mizuhara-San! You should really just ignore her!" Ruka looked really worried.

"Why the heck should I?" I looked at him, perplexed. "She pisses me off! She goes mouthing people off without knowing a thing about them!" It was no doubt I was angry. I have never met such a bitch in my life.

Or maybe I had. And that's why she pissed me off so much. She reminded me of things I desired to not remember. Natsume's words played through my head.

Mom...

I shook it off as Ruka was still giving me that worried look. "I'm sorry, but Sumire has a lot of connections with other students. I can't help but be worried."

"Psh, don't worry about a thing. I'll be alright." I assured him. I wasn't worried about a few brainless peons. I know they can't hurt me.

"Just be careful, okay?" Ruka pleaded.

"Aye, Ruka-Kun." I nodded at him.

....

Mikan went in my room with me while I changed to make sure my room remained clear from the inside while Ruka kept watch outside. It seemed like it was going to be a clear, calm day, so I put on a black pleated skirt and a halter shirt in the same color, then stuck on a pair of black boots. When we got outside, Natsume had joined Ruka.

I had to Natsume still didn't look good. After a shower, it looked like his forehead was already becoming slick with sweat and he seemed to be panting somewhat. "Natsume..." I reach a hand to touch his forehead, but he jumped back in time. "Look, you seem sick. Why not rest for the day? Ruka-Kun, Mikan-Chan and Tsubasa-Sempai will be watching me. Why don't you spend the day to recover?"

Ruka looked at me as if in stupor. I reckoned I hadn't said anything wrong. Natsume had this unreadable expression though. He grit his teeth. "I'm alright I said. Don't worry." He began walking ahead as well all went to the dinning area to eat.

Breakfast was eggs, bacon, grapes, strawberries, oatmeal, cereal and a variety of juices. Three star meals were overkill. Special Star's were ridiculous. Natsume's meal, or rather meals, occupied so much space. We ate our breakfast in silence. Mikan on the other hand, was wailing to Hotaru about something or the other, the class president, Yuu Tobita, would console her. Ruka on the other hand, I noticed he kept glancing at Mikan.

Now this is interesting. I'll have to remember that for later.

Natsume eyed my strawberries. He had much more extravagant fruits that I cared nothing for. I looked the strawberries myself. They were a vibrant red. Maybe before his eyes were as vibrant. Now they were emotionless practically. Dull. "Here." I held out the bowl to him as he stared at it, unsure of what I was doing. "You were looking at them. Have them." I gave him a small smile. "It's the least I can offer for saving my life, right?"

He hesitated before he reached for the bowl and took it.

And of course, that's when everyone would start paying attention. "No way, Natsume accepted something?" Mikan questioned. Hotaru smirked a bit, I could tell.

"You like strawberries, no Natsume-Kun?" I questioned him, popping a luscious purple grape into my mouth.

He shifted his gaze between the people sitting in the table. Finally, with much strain, he answered "I don't hate it."

Ruka gave his friend a smile and I grinned. As per usual, poor Mikan Sakura didn't get it. "That's not an answer at all, Natsume!"

"Don't worry Mikan-Chan!" I turned to her, huge smile on my face. "That answer suffices."

We ate for a bit longer and then set aside either our empty plates or what we couldn't manage to finish eating. While waiting around, someone wrapped their arms from behind my back and lifted me into the air. "Hey there, shrimp!"

That voice- it definitely had to belong to him. "Tsubasa-Sempai!" I wriggled around merrily. He threw me up in the air, ready to catch me. As much as I hate the occurrences, it happened again. The air changed as I spun in the air, causing a graceful spin. I lightly fell into Tsubasa's hands.

"Whoa shorty, you're as light as a feather!" He exclaimed, spinning around with me. I noticed he quirked a brow when he did that. Maybe he noticed the change in weight. He looked around to the people who were with us. He eyed Natsume. "Hyuuga, you came. What about taking the day off?" Tsubasa said it in a kind manner, but underneath, I could sense the demand in Tsubasa's voice.

Tsubasa wasn't the type of guy to shoo someone away. I definitely have to ask him. As I tried to process the thought, everything became blurry and I began bobbing my head, trying to feel well. My chest started burning. My breathing became somewhat heavy. I was lost. I've never felt that pained before.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you okay, shrimp?!" Tsubasa sat me on a table and checked my temperature. "Don't tell me you should have stayed behind too?!"

"Nonsense!" I managed to pull of a grin. "I'm all ready to go!" I pumped my fist in the air, followed by Mikan, who also was overly excited about a trip to have tea.

Tsubasa gently smiled at me before he helped me off the table. "Good. Let's get going."

....

Everyone seemed engrossed in their own conversation as Tsubasa and I fell back. Hotaru and Yuu knew the location of where we were heading, so Tsubasa allowed them to lead.

"Tsubasa-Sempai... I have a question..."

"Oh?" He quirked his brow. "Shoot."

I thought for a few moments, before deciding to speak. "What's wrong with Natsume?" Pretty blunt and straight forward. I was never good with beating around the bush.

Tsubasa sighed, ruffling my hair. "I'm glad you ask. You see, Natsume's Alice is of a special shape. Narumi told you about those, I'm hoping."

I nodded. "How there's four types, right? Why do you mention..." I stopped walking for a moment. I panicked. I looked at Natsume's back.

"I see you've noticed on your own... You're really perceptive. Natsume... has the fourth type, you see. He's slowly dying..."

....

;:Normal P.O.V.:;

Persona walked into a room, partially darkened since the lights were off. "I believe it's just as you suspected."

"Good. At this rate, she might be pushed into it a little earlier than I thought. There's no way she'll want to abandon Hyuuga." A man spoke from behind his chair. There were manilla files laying on his desk, each opened, revealing the records of the people it held.

Natsume Hyuuga.

"And of course, she'll be perfect for the defense against Sakura, right? I'm sure the two will surely walk into the planned course of action without instigation, yes?" Persona questioned, his voice full of confidence.

The next, Mikan Sakura.

"Yes, yes. It seems she's already interested in what problems Hyuuga has. I'm sure she'll want to come to his aide." The person in the chair agreed with him. There was a knock on their door. "Oh, Narumi. Have you gotten the notice?"

"Yes. That she may have another alice. A much riskier one." Narumi nodded as he walked towards the occupied chair. "Principal, what do you want from her?" Narumi asked, straight to the point.

"That, is none of your concern Narumi. continue doing your job." The Elementary School Principal waved as he dismissed Narumi. Narumi clenched his fist as he walked out.

"This isn't good... Those poor girls..."

The last file, Sonomi Mizuhara.

------------

_**End Chapter 4: Poor Conditions.**_

Author Lady: We now officially bring Chapter 4 to a close!

Tsubasa: Hope you all enjoyed! I wasn't there for long, but expect more of lil' ol' me next time!

Natsume: Because I certainly didn't.

Author Lady: Only because you're your usual dying self.

Natsume: *glares* Want to join me?

Author Lady: No thanks. Got plenty to live for.

Tsubasa: And now, we ask for your kindness!

Natsume: Give this idiot feedback. Let her know how she's doing. If there's something you like, don't like... you know the deal. She greatly appreciates it.

Author Lady: See you all next time! 3

-Sama


	6. Central City

Tsubasa: Hey, Author Lady, we're back on set!

Author Lady: *Looks up from Natsume voodoo doll* Oh, hey guys! Welcome back to Gakuen Alice:LAST RESORT!

Natsume: Feh. You think a little black magic's gonna work on me? *Burns voodoo doll*

Author Lady: …*Glares* Anyway! After reading the latest Gakuen Alice chapter, I think I found the way to make this story full of badassery!

Natsume: Try your hardest, bad ass definitely is not in your dictionary, loser.

Author Lady: …*GLARES* I hate you.

Tsubasa: ANYWAY! I'm glad you can all join us for chapter five! We're finally going back to class type stuff- and guess what? It's going to be our favorite time of the year!

Natsume: Only for noisy idiots like you.

Author Lady: Don't listen to this drag. The Alice Cultural Festival will be coming up, and this chapter will be the sign of it getting kicked off! So hope you enjoy! Natsu, you know what to do!

Natsume: *Sighs* **DISCLAIMER: This idiot does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, she'd have us spending more time between the…**

Author Lady: LEARN WHAT ENOUGH MEANS!!!

Tsubasa: Okay people, kick back, relax, and enjoy the show!

…

_Chapter 5: Central Town_

"Whoa, hold on a second Sempai- this can't be real…" A bead of sweat trickled down my skin as I observed Natsume. "You mean… every time he uses his alice… his life…"

"Shh! Not everyone knows!" Tsubasa urged me to be a bit more quiet. "The day before yesterday, I'm sure he went to one, which is why I thought he seemed fatigued. He was called in the night." Tsubasa took off his beanie and put it on my head. "I need you to stay quiet about it. Alright? I know because I'm pretty well informed about the students here. I've heard that Natsume's quite the trouble maker."

"How so? He seems so… indifferent. Like he could care less what goes on or something." I scratched the back of my head. "I figured he wouldn't cause trouble since even though he sticks out for being a genius Alice, he's pretty quiet. Not much of a talker at all."

"He's tried to break out before." My eyes widened as Tsubasa mentioned that. "He tries to defy some of the things he doesn't agree with when it comes to the school."

"Ah… I see…" I looked at Natsume once more. Aside from the unbearable students, the academy didn't seem so bad. There must be something else to it. These missions too… If they were taking a toll on him, I wondered why he agreed to doing them.

The group walked a bit more until we reached a cottage out in the middle of the woods. We all took seats, and there, was the most adorable bear I had ever seen. I saw Mikan, Yuu and Hotaru act cautiously around it.

"What's up with you guys? Are you hiding from the bear?" I walked up to it, examining it. It really was adorable. Even more so that it had life. I kneeled and slowly reached out for it.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! SONOMI!!!" Mikan and Yuu called out to me desperately.

"Wha- why on Earth-" Before I could finish, the bear swung an arm back and gave me a good blow to the gut. I gasped for air as I fell backwards. "…Holy…hell…"

After Ruka and Mikan helped me up and I composed myself, we all sat on chairs, the bear serving us tea.

"I forgot to mention bear." Tsubasa chuckled nervously. "He doesn't like kids."

"No kidding, Captain Obvious." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I figured that out when he knocked the wind out of me."

Tsubasa laughed. "You've got spunk, kid. I like that." The bear handed him some flowers and he gave them to me.

I observed them, three gorgeous hot pink flowers. They were begonias. I giggled. "Tsubasa-Sempai, you're so silly."

Natsume furrowed his brows. "I don't really understand what you idiots are talking about."

I frowned. "I did a lot of work for flower festivals. I know the types of flowers and their meaning."

"That's cool!" Mikan beamed. "So that means you don't really need to tell anyone anything, but give them a flower instead, and you know what you're talking about? How sweet!"

"Not always." I winked and shook a finger. "They don't always mean something so great. Some are depressing, or some are bad."

Mikan looked sad now, but then brightened up. "Will you teach me how to speak with flowers?"

"It'll take a while to learn. When we have spare time, and don't need to study so much, alright?" She nodded happily. Such a simple girl.

"So what does the one the shadow freak gave you mean?" Natsume asked.

I thought for a moment before standing up and picking a carnation. "I'm not telling you." He glared at me as I laughed, walking towards him and placing the carnation in his hair. "Figure it out." with that I took my seat again.

From then on, everyone carried different conversations, until eventually they brought it to me. They asked about my Alice, and the types of people I paired off with it. I ended it quickly because of the bad history I had with pairing people off. But of course, it made me think of something else. "So, Ruka-Kun, is there a girl you like?" I asked him, grinning.

He blushed madly. I composed myself to keep from laughing. "Er.. Well… uh…no!" He denied, shaking his head wildly. Natsume eyed him, and everyone else looked at him expectantly, as if he'd change his answer. I doubted it.

"Hahaha, whatever you say, Ruka-Kun." I waved my hand, dismissing his lie. "Anyone have any interest in anyone?" With that, Ruka and Yuu eyed Mikan. Mikan shook her head no, as did Hotaru. Natsume just kept a poker face. He's seriously no fun. But at least I knew some people had a crush on a certain brunette. "Alright, you guys can feign innocence, but whatever. I guess it's not my business anywho." I threw Ruka a smirk and he jumped back.

"What about you, Sonomi-Chan?" Tsubasa asked me, ruffling my hair. "Got a boy back at home?" He awaited a response while he held up a tea biscuit between his lips.

"What? No. Why would you ask about back at home?" I raised up an eyebrow.

"Because of your Alice. We'd assume you've used it on yourself, right?" Ruka asked, a confused expression on his face.

I stared at him before breaking out into a laugh. "No way in hell would I use that on myself!" I exclaimed, flailing a hand up and down.

"…What? Why never?" Ruka blinked, confused. I did mention I used it merrily on others before, but I never mentioned myself.

"Hah, I'm not interested in anything fake. Winning over someone with that isn't real. It's not like they truly liked me in the first place, right? It's not right." I sipped on my tea. "I made other people happy with it, sure. But I'd never be happy if I used it on myself."

Everyone stared at me like I was an alien. It was unnerving. "At least you're an honest idiot." Natsume smirked. Ugh.

After that, we headed back to the dorm. Days passed. Days turned to weeks, and soon enough it was fall. Everything was pretty much routine. Natsume acted like a perverted jerk- unless he had his rare moments if you squinted and tilted your head sideways, you'd think he was being _nice_. But that was rare anyway. He didn't let me get to talk to Mikan that much either. He'd piss her off or scare her away. Tch. Ruka was pretty nice, and we opened up to each other. I still didn't get the fact that he liked Mikan out of him. Mikan and I were practically best buddies for life, though we didn't spend a significant amount of time with each other. And aside from the fact that Hotaru is her best friend. Hotaru liked the fact that I was a quieter, smarter version of Mikan or something. Yuu and I got a long fine.

What didn't change were the fan girls and people after me. Seems I was still hated, and Sumire didn't like me much. But whatever, I could deal. It's not like I liked that absolute moron much myself.

We were now sitting in homeroom when Narumi waltzed in.

"Hello children! As you know, we're nearing the Alice Cultural Festival!" He chimed as students started wailing with high pitched voices. "Now now, you're all too excited!"

"I think with that get up, you're the most excited." Kokoro said rather calmly, with that silly smile of his still on his face.

I swear, aside from his Alice and that never ending smile, he'd be a cool guy. I guess I shouldn't be so paranoid and try to get along with him.

"For those who are new, the classes will separate into groups of four and compete with each other. The winning class will receive a trophy and money as a prize." Narumi seemed to be glowing as he filled us with this information. This festival must be fun. "Each of the groups will invite the other groups to increase their reputable image. So, get ready to start with preparations!" he clapped his hands together. "With that, I conclude homeroom as over!"

He walked away and with that, we were all to report to our Special Ability Classes. As usual, Natsume walked me to class to make sure I didn't get pummeled by fan girls for my Alice. Mikan actually joined us this time. Hell must be freezing over.

"Hey, hey Natsume, what are you going to do for the Culture Fest?" Mikan asked, curious.

"Nothing."

"Ehhhhh?" The both of us looked at him with bewildered expressions. I knew he was a recluse, but geeze, doing nothing during a Festival, such a bore!

"I'm not allowed to participate." He answered dully. "The dangerous abilities section isn't permitted."

"…Oh…" Mikan looked away a little sadly.

I just shifted my eyes. Now that seriously sucks. Did they think he'd set people ablaze? Sure, he set us on fire sometimes, but purely in jest. It's not like he ever hurt us. And it's not like he does that to anyone else.

Which is SO not fair, by the way.

"It's stupid anyway." He silently muttered. "It's just a way to show off Alices."

I blinked, eyes not moving away from him. Such a downer. But then, Tsubasa's words came to mind I felt a wave of relief. At least he didn't have to go using his Alice for no good reason.

"You idiots go enjoy yourselves." He dropped us off at our Special Abilities class and walked away. There, the class was discussing things about the other classes events.

"So! So!" Mikan chimed. "What are we doing for the Alice Festival?"

"Us? Nothing." Tsubasa shrugged.

"Oh…WHAT?!" Now she wailed as I cringed from the loud sound.

"What do you mean nothing? You mean we're not even going to try to do something?" I asked, sitting on a desk, swinging my legs.

"In the Alice festival, we have to show off a strong point- and our class doesn't have that. We have nothing similar that we could make something out of." Tsubasa pointed out.

Mikan grimaced. "So you're all giving up just like that?! Where's your spirit?!"

This girl certainly had a little too much spirit in her voice. She was surely loud, and my poor ears were in pain. "She's right. Are we just going to lay down and die?" I asked, much more calmly.

"YEAH!" Mikan was still hollering. I wondered how she kept this up all day.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Misaki asked us.

"…" Mikan looked deep in thought for a moment before it looked like she had a 'light bulb' moment. "Everyone, gather around!" we huddled as she whispered her game plan to us. An RPG game seemed pretty interesting.

"That's a great idea Mikan-Chan! Now we're in the game! Let's start preparing!" Tsubasa pumped his fist in the air. "We'll go get the high schoolers!"

Looks like we're set for the Festival.

The following day was a day off, and the day we all received our allowance. Mikan whined as she got a pretty petty amount, being a No-Star.

"Let's all go to the Central Town!" Yuu exclaimed. Central Town? Something new to me as usual.

"Central Town?" Mikan asked, not knowing what it was either.

"It's a town inside of the academy where you can buy all sorts of things. It's really fun over there. It has sweets and all sorts of interesting inventions!"

"OH! I wanna go! Let's all go to Central Town!" Mikan yelled merrily.

I sighed. "I can't go with you guys, I have to stay with ."

"Aww! That's no fair!" Mikan pouted. She kind of resembled a fish.

"That's alright, Mikan-Chan. Another time I guess, ne?" I giggled as I observed her facial features continuously change. Mikan surely was an interesting girl.

"What's this I hear about Central Town? A No-Star expecting to go so easily?" Oh great. Here comes Jinno-Sensei. "Sakura, you're not allowed to go!"

"WHY?!" Mikan whined loudly.

"A No-Star like you might cause trouble." Now I officially say Jinno definitely needs to pop a few chill pills.

"Now, Now Jinno, you're being too harsh on her!" Narumi walked into the conversations coming down the hallway. Narumi-Sensei was definitely my favorite. He always looked out for his students, especially Mikan. I heard she tried escaping from the school once to see her Grandfather, and he saved her. Ruka told me about it once. Also, aside from the fact that he dresses rather… extravagantly… or just plain oddly- he was an attractive man. "She's never been to Central Town, you should let her at leas t check it out."

Jinno took a few moments to think. "Alright, you're permitted to go if you go with your partner."

Mikan and Narumi both looked taken aback. Mikan then clung on to me. "Whyyyy?! Why does it have to be the number one person I hate?!"

I stroked her back, snickering. "Good luck getting him to go. If you do, looks like I'm there with you." I smiled gently.

She looked up at me, then with resolve, decided to ask him.

He was in the class room with Ruka and a kid I hadn't noticed before. "Natsume, who's the kid?! Is he yours?!" Mikan questioned, her face lit up.

I face palmed and Natsume glared. _"I'll Burn You…." _

"His name is Youichi Hijiri, 3 years old. Natsume watches him sometimes. He's a student in the dangerous abilities class, so Natsume looks out for him." Ruka interjected.

"Natsume-Kun with a kid is so cute!" Sumire called out. Since when the hell was that daft girl here? "Youichi is so adorable!"

"Oh! He's so cute! I'll call you You-Chan!" they both reached out for Youichi at the same time, cooing him.

"Get away, Ugly." Youichi plainly said. Suddenly, a dark, frightening atmosphere appeared.

"GYAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Mikan yelled.

"Youichi's Alice is that of summoning evil spirits." Yuu answered.

"Get away idiots." Natsume said with a dull stare.

"Get 'way idiots." Youichi parroted.

I sat on the desk next to Youichi, Natsume and Ruka and smirked. "Now this is my kinda kid. What else can you call her?"

"Stupid monkey. Get 'way ugly." He pointed to Sumire and Mikan.

I doubled over from laughter. "Now that is too cute."

"Sonomi-Chan! You're being a bad example!" Mikan reprimanded me. What can I say? He was dissing Sumire. That was pretty hilarious.

I shrugged. "It ain't like he has the best examples to begin with. You-Chan, what's that girl's name?" I asked, pointing to Sumire.

"Stupid cow." Youichi answered me.

Sumire glared as I began rolling in laughter again. Mikan and I looked at Natsume. He pet Youichi and he smiled! Even if it was for like five milliseconds, he still smiled. I grinned and reached to pet Youichi myself. He looked up at me with his innocent face and allowed me to ruffle his hair. I guess he saw I praised him, and therefore liked me. "He's a charming kid." I remarked.

Youichi eyed the sign Yuu was wearing and tugged on Natsume's shirt and whispered to him.

Next thing I knew, we were boarding the bus to Central Town. Mikan had to serve refreshments. I got to hold Youichi in the ride in the back while Ruka and Natsume sat on either side of me, just incase they wanted to take hold of Youichi, and also to keep a watch that no one tries to get me. I mean, seriously, endangered on a bus? This was crazy. Maybe it was because Sumire was there with us.

We wandered around a bit. Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, Kokoro and Youichi split from us for a while, and Mikan and I had to stay in close proximity to Natsume. Of course Sumire did the same. Obsessive freak.

Mikan was eating a sweet potato and I was enjoying an ice cream cone. We then turned to Natsume, who was looking into a jewelry shop. I dismissed it and shrugged, but Mikan narrowed her eyes in thought. When I saw her trying to think harder, I snickered.

"Mikan, you silly, I severely doubt it." I laughed.

"I have to agree, Natsume-Kun wouldn't have such a strange hobby." Sumire added. Oh look! The first time we agreed. Such a joyous occasion. I should mark it down on my calendar.

"Sakura-San! Stop imagining such weird things!" Ruka reprimanded her as he returned with Kokoro and Youichi.

Youichi opened a neatly wrapped box and took out a fluffy, cloud-looking candy, eating a piece, giving one to Ruka and Kokoro. He ate another one, then held out one to me. I like this kid a lot.

I opened my mouth and he fed it to me. It was like a piece of heaven, I tell you. It was like cotton candy, with an explosion of sweet chocolate, and a medley of other wondrous flavors.

"What is that, Ruka?" Mikan asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"It's called Howalon." Ruka simply replied. "It's a very popular candy here. Most people come to Central Town to buy a box. If you don't mind You-Chan, would you give her a piece?"

Youichi eyed the last piece and held it out to feed her. Mikan tried biting it, but he kept moving it away before he psyched her out and ate it himself. I held a snicker.

She looked like she was about to cry before she turned to Kokoro. "Mind reading boy- how much is it?!"

"It's 900 yen a box and it has 8 pieces." he answered. Mikan immediately fell to the floor. She only had 150 left.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'll lend it to you…" Yuu offered, but Mikan shook her head.

I had a feeling this girl was going to do something crazy.

And as if I expected, she got a few people to help with collecting a few sticks. Yuu helped with the atmosphere and Ruka and Youichi walked around with signs. She then street-performed a story along with Hotaru. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. She was really into it, telling the story of "Matchstick Girl Mikan" and how she needed to sell matches or her nasty aunt, Hotaru, would hit her. She dramatically told of how she wanted to taste Howalon. She conveyed a load of emotions, and the people around enjoyed her performance. I smiled as people actually lined up to buy the matches Hotaru had to sell.

Soon enough, Mikan made enough to buy her Howalon.

She shared a piece with all of us, and waited until she handed one out to the people present. I looked around, Natsume was still at a distance. He probably didn't like sweet things anyway. We all ate our treat at the same time, and Mikan's eyes lit up. "These were delicious! The best thing I ever tasted!" She was so happy, but then she closed the box.

"What's up? Ain't going to eat the rest?" I questioned her.

"Nope! These I'm going to send home to grandpa." She beamed. I couldn't help but smile. How thoughtful of her.

We all went back, and she handed the box to Narumi, who promised to give the Howalon to her grandfather when he visited.

We all talked for a bit before heading back to our respective rooms. I showered and got out, Ruka now getting out of his watch, since Natsume arrived. He sat on my couch and we stayed in quiet for a few hours. It was now 1 am, and he was still awake, surprisingly. "…Natsume? You're awake, right?"

"Shut up and sleep. It was quiet." He remarked.

"…Thank you. For coming to Central Town."

Natsume turned to face where I was looking at him. "Just incase you didn't know, the definition of "shut up" is for the talking individual to cease, stupid."

I pouted then stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine then, be that way… Jerk." I smiled as I shifted in the blankets, laying down now.

Natsume had smirked. I know definitely he's not a bad guy after all. But that he was staring inside a jewelry store, I can't help but to be even more curious about the guy. I swear, I'll crack the Natsume-code one day.

--------

_**End: Chapter Five: Central Town**_

_**Author Lady: And now we close Chapter Five of Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT! **_

_**Tsubasa: From now on, the excitement comes! The story will no longer be quiet! We're going to be action and drama filled now!**_

_**Natsume: Tch. That means Reo's coming, doesn't it?**_

_**Author Lady: You bet!**_

_**Tsubasa: Along with revealing Sonomi's other Alice! Took long enough for this arc to come up, right?!**_

_**Author Lady: YUH-HUH! What is her other Alice?! And how will Natsume, Mikan and crew react to her second Alice? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Tsubasa: Tune in next time to Gakuen Alice:LAST RESORT! Next chapter released tomorrow, 11/24! **_

_**Author Lady: Hope you all look forward to it!**_

_**Natsume: You guys are too hyper and annoying. As usual, if you can, give this idiot of an author a review- tell her what you like or don't like. Maybe she just might do something interesting with it. Or give her an idea of something to add to the plot or a plot twist. I don't know. Something. Be happy I said more than two words.**_

_**Author Lady: Oh, I am! Thanks Natsu~ And thank you everyone who reads! I appreciate it! *Smiles* See you all next time!**_


	7. Of Wind

**Author Lady: Hey Ladies and gents! Welcome to Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT!**

**Tsubasa: The update is late because the poor girl couldn't get to a computer.**

**Natsume: Feh. Excuses.**

**Author Lady: I'm being totally honest here! And here I was, trying to update this chapter as a birthday gift to you… mean jerk. **

**Natsume: Tch.**

**Tsubasa: If you expect an apology, you ain't gonna get it from this brat.**

**Author Lady: Psh. I expected that much. Anyway! Excuse my tardiness and a Hap-Happy Birthday to Natsume Hyuuga! *Raises fist in air***

**Natsume: Woo. One more day closer to my demise.**

**Author Lady: *Glares* Such a downer.**

**Tsubasa: Anyway, off of that subject, yeah?**

**Author Lady: Yes, yes~ You know what to do, Natsu.**

**Natsume: Disclaimer: This lame brained artist does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, we'd be away making Sandwi--**

Author Lady: I SAID SHUT UP YOU MORON!

Tsubasa: Now everyone, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!

--------

_Chapter 6: Of Wind _

"Please!" I yelled from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, drying my hair.

"Why should I?" Natsume asked, calling out from the couch in my room.

I twitched. I guess it would take the world blowing up to get him to agree to something. I sighed heavily. "Natsume- Pleaaaase…" I emphasized further. "It's not like I get to do this often! Just today. Then otherwise, I'll practice with Tsubasa-Sempai only."

"You've been practicing with that pedophile?" I could hear Natsume scoff.

I heaved another sigh while tying my hair high in a pony tail. "Yes, I have. Because that's the only time I can actually get to practice." with that I set the towel aside and grabbed my leotard, starting at it, then shaking my head and putting it on, in hopes that Natsume would agree.

"…I'll go with you to practice if you don't go with that Shadow Freak anymore." Natsume simply said.

My eyes widened and I opened the door with glee, skipping out. "Really?! Truly?!" I probably had the stupidest smile on my face.

"…Yeah, now shut up." Natsume looked up at me, first shocked. "You practice with that perverted Shadow wearing that?"

"…Duh. It's a leotard. What the heck else did you think?" I grabbed onto my pony tail and further wringed the water out of it.

"Tch. He probably just wants to offer to take you to practice just to stare at you." Natsume shrugged.

I looked at him incredulously, then turned around to the bathroom to put on my leg warmers. "I wouldn't put it past you either, Natsume." I slipped the leg warmers on. They went up to the thighs, and like my leotard, it was black, decorated with scarlet flames.

"Heh." Natsume smirked. Seriously. He never heard of a thing called a grin or a smile. It's always something mischievous. Looking like he's up to no good. "I really don't need to, but unlike anyone else in the elementary school section, at least there's _something_ to look at. So what if I take advantage of it."

I puffed my cheeks and furrowed my brows. "Pervert." With that, I pivoted on my right foot and went back into the bathroom to put on my uniform. There wasn't much time to get ready for class. I knew that today was going to be a quick one. But I had a feeling something was off kilter.

…

We walked to class briskly, me having to take two steps for every one of Natsume's strides. His shoulders were rising and shrinking at a rapid pace. I skipped ahead to get a look at his face, and it looked pallid. Now that I thought of it, he wasn't getting as much sleep. Aside from that, he was sent on many more missions. At least that's what I assumed he did when I woke to Ruka waiting to take me to class. Something was seriously up. "Natsume… are you feeling alright?"

"That's a stupid question." He dismissed as he continued walking. "I'm fine."

I frowned. He was obviously lying. There had to be something wrong with him. I knew he wouldn't open up and say anything about it, so I let out a heave and decided to drop it. "…If you say so."

The walk to the gymnasium was pretty short. Today, we had one class, and that was gym.

When we went inside, students were already buzzing about, Mikan playing basket ball with Sumire, Kokoro, Yuu, Hotaru and Mochiage. We quickly cut by them, and many groups of other students. Natsume led me to a room in the back, the door closed and students not inside. I beamed and nodded at the teacher, who nodded back and ticked me in the attendance sheet. With a skip, I went into the door, Natsume closing it behind us.

;:Normal Point of View:;

"What the hell? Did you see that? She didn't even stop to join playing with any of us and went straight back there with Natsume-Sama!" One of his fan girls shrieked angrily. "She really is trying to get him alone, isn't she? No one uses that room!"

Ruka sighed, as did Mikan.

Sumire eyed the door in the back, then the group around her, and finally the fan girl who made the proclamation. She then remembered what Sonomi had told her before. Natsume wouldn't fall for something that easily, now would he? With hesitation, she started to walk towards the back.

Mikan noticed and followed Sumire. "What are you doing, Permy?"

Sumire cringed at the usual nickname for her and turned to Mikan with a scowl, then sighed and tried to put on a neutral expression. "I'm seeing what kind of sport Sonomi does. Maybe she'd want someone around with her or something, aside from Natsume-Kun."

Hotaru walked up, expressionless as per usual. Her mouth was pressed into a fine line before she started speaking. "Are you sure you're just not threatened by her?"

Nail on the head. Sumire shook her head and denied it anyway. "I'm curious. I never got a long with her. Might as well learn a little about her."

Hotaru shrugged and with that, the three of them walked towards the back room and propped open the door. Sumire grit her teeth when she saw Sonomi's uniform lying on the floor- but then she caught sight of Natsume looking out into the room. Maybe something unbelievable wasn't happening.

There was a loud clapping sound and a grunt. The three students further peaked in, curious. When sticking their heads in the room, their mouths went agape, looking at the sight before them.

With a flick of the wrist, Sonomi spun around the beam thrice and let go, somersaulting into the air and grabbing another beam ways away. With a short spin, she stopped midway and held herself up, knees bent and toes pointed towards the ceiling. She pushed herself back and twirled around the beam, holding her body up with her thin arms. She then bent her body in a 90 degree angle and began turning around the pole, letting go with one hand and continuing to spin, the clutching the beam with both hands and gaining speed before vaulting forward and soaring in the air, body twisting. As usual, the air slowed her floor, sable pony tail whipping in the air until her feet softly touched the floor, bits of powder clouding up. With that, she started back flipping until she reached a balance beam and started somersaulting and flipping on that.

Natsume looked at the forming crowd on the slightly opened door- many more people peaking over Mikan, Sumire and Hotaru's heads. "Why don't you idiots come inside instead?"

With that, everyone began filing in the room to watch.

Finally seeing what she does with her time, Sumire, for a moment thought, maybe Sonomi wasn't so bad.

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

I started to gain consciousness and rubbed my sleepy eyes. As I thought, Natsume was still awake. I wondered if he was awake all night. I nudged him. "Hey, Natsume, It's time for us to get ready to go. My group is setting up today." Natsume still didn't budge. He was breathing somewhat heavily. "Natsume, are you okay?"

With that, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at me with his piercing crimson eyes. "I'm alright." He reached a foot to touch the floor and tried walking to the sink, presumably to wash his face. Before he could make it to the bathroom, he collapsed to the floor.

My eyes widened and I was thrown for a loop. I yelled for help, and Ruka came running through the door. "Na…Natsume… something… something is wrong with him…"

With that we brought him to the infirmary. I waited there with him, I was worried beyond belief. He seemed really weak. Soon, the doctor walked in and told me that it was due to stress and over working. I let out a sigh of relief. After that, they let me know that I had to stay in the hospital, because he couldn't take me to where Tsubasa was, due to his condition. It was alright with me. I wanted to see that he recovered fine.

I heard voices cheering in the hallway.

"Reo Mouri is coming today! I heard he'll be here in the hospital for preparing for his concert!" Some woman cheered a little too excitedly. "I heard that he's alumni from this school!"

Reo Mouri… I remember hearing some of his songs. He was alright. Ah well. Whatever. I could afford to miss seeing Reo to make sure Natsume's fine.

…

;: Normal Point of View:;

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Sumire advised . With that, Mikan and Sumire ducked under an operating table. They peered over to see a red head coming into the room through the window. "Reo…?!" Sumire muttered under her breath.

Reo bent over the ailing Natsume and neared his face. Natsume jerked up and tried to thrash, but Reo whispered into Natsume's ear and the boy's eyes discolored before he lost consciousness and fell onto the bed again. A man in a black suit materialized into the room and placed Natsume on his shoulders. "Take him to the trunk. I'll be there shortly."

"Na-!" Mikan moved forward, but her mouth was topped by Sumire. The door creaked open as Sonomi walked in. She still had her night gown on with her school boots on. She was carrying a tray of food into the room.

She peaked into the room towards the bed where Natsume was. "I brought you…" Her eyes widened when she saw the man holding him up and Reo standing by them. The situation sank into her head rather quickly as the tray slipped from her hands and she walked further into the room. "Wh-who are you…?"

Reo smirked. "No one really. We were just leaving."

Sonomi grit her teeth and clenched her fists as her hair began to swing wildly. With a quick gust of air, all of the glass- the windows, containers and needles all shattered into fragments. Sonomi tried to compose herself, but her eyes rolled back and she passed out on the floor.

"Interesting…" Reo quipped. "I heard about her. Match maker girl. I guess that's not all she can do… but passing out from trying to contain her other alice? That's just perfect." Reo kneeled over and gripped her barely tied hair, lifting the girl off the floor. "I'm sure her and the Black Cat would fetch a high price…" With that, he handed Sonomi over to the man holding on to Natsume. "Take her to the trunk as well. I'm sure she'll be worth it. An Alice of air control can be a pretty hefty weapon." The man in the suit nodded, and with that, vanished from the room. Reo cackled and walked out of the door.

Sumire and Mikan came out of their hiding spot, carefully avoiding the fragments of glass. They looked towards the bed where Natsume was, and where Sonomi just had been in disbelief. " No way… Sonomi has… another Alice…" Mikan muttered, still in disbelief.

"Mikan! Mikan! Come in! Mikan!" Hotaru's voice resounded from the receiver.

"Oh, Hotaru! It's terrible! They have Natsume and Sonomi!" Mikan cried out.

"What are you waiting for idiot, follow them." Hotaru ordered from the receiver.

From that, a chase began. A chase for a limo between two girls who really disliked each other.

While they ran after the limo, they had many disagreements and argued over the smallest things. With their disputes, they lost sight of the limo, but with much luck, tailed it with the help of Sumire's cat-dog alice. As they drew near, thanks to the help of traffic, they caught sight of the limo. With glee, they tried approaching it, but were seized by a man in a suit. He knocked them out using a cloth with chloroform. Quickly and almost effortlessly, he grabbed the girls ID and threw it to the ground and grabbed them, taking them with him.

…

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

The air was thick. It smelled reminiscent to gun powder- which was weird. The last scent she remembered was that of alcohol. I stirred, trying to sit up when I realized that my hands and feet were bound. I groaned. Then I heard sounds. I took a gamble. "Hey…" I loudly whispered.

"Sonomi-Chan! You're awake!" I heard Mikan happily exclaimed.

I look straight a head and saw Natsume's body. "What the heck is going on…?"

"Reo Mouri took you and Natsume." Sumire's voice answered me.

"Ah…" I sucked my teeth at that. This wasn't good.

"Sonomi-Chan…" My head bobbed up, paying attention to the voice speaking to me. Mikan. "You… didn't say anything about your other Alice."

I frowned. _My other Alice…_ I wanted to deny the possibility. But it seems that now it was verified. That must mean that it was this other alice that took the life of my mother. "Oh…I… Didn't know about it…"

I heard slight grumbling. My face lit up when I realized where it was coming from. "Natsume! Are you okay?"

"Damn… that bastard…" Natsume wriggled a bit.

"We're all tied Natsume-Kun…" Sumire began. "Do you think you could burn your rope off and help with ours?

With out a word, he obliged, incinerating the rope on his wrists. He untied mine, then I untied Sumire as he untied Mikan. The lot of us rubbed our wrists as we heard someone coming and lied back down.

"The Black Cat will be shipped off soon. We're sending him with the long haired girl. After that, we'll find out what the other girls' alices are, we'll decide if they can fetch a nice price."

The man's voice faded as he walked away. We gave each other looks. Finally, Natsume spoke. "What the hell is that on your head, polka dots?"

"Oh this?" Mikan asked, pointing to it. "It's only the receiver Hotaru gave me to…"

She didn't finish. I think Sumire might have been glaring her down. We huddled next to each other to hear.

"Neh, Hotaru?" Mikan called out after switching her ear muff receiver on.

A few moments passed before a voice replied to us. "Mikan-Chan! Is everyone else safe?"

"Narumi Sensei! Yes! We're all alright." Mikan chimed. "We're at some abandoned ware house, from what some man said, probably by the pier."

"Promise you kids will be safe. Mikan-Chan…?"

To our dismay, Reo grabbed the receiver from Mikan He had a crazy grin on his face. "Narumi-Sensei… it's been a while. So sad that you'd betray me…"

"…When I signal you two, run…." Natsume mumbled.

"What?!" Mikan questioned in frustration.

"We can't do that Natsume!" I cried out. With how much he did for me, he expected me to leave him behind now?

"There's not much you can do. I'll take care of them. Just go, okay?" Natsume urged.

I frowned as Sumire nudged me and Mikan to agree. Reluctantly, I nodded my head.

"There's not much you can do for your precious students now, huh Narumi?" Reo laughed. "We'll, it was nice talking to you, _sempai…_"

"…Now." Natsume got up and sparked a flame standing near a box. Presumably full of gun powder.

I stayed grounded until I forcibly tugged up by Mikan and Sumire and the three of us ran as far as we could.

A long the way, Mikan and I both slowed down.

"This isn't right." Mikan said. "Permy, go get someone, I'm going back."

"I am too." I turned on my toes, getting ready to go back as fast as I could.

"Mikan! There's nothing you can do! Don't go against what Natsume-Kun wants, he's trying to help you. And Sonomi, you can get affected by his Alice. You both can't go back!"

"…That's right… my other alice… maybe it can do something right for once… Sumire. I'm sorry." I turned around and grabbed Mikan's wrist. "Lets' go and back up Natsume." Mikan nodded and I bent my knees slightly.

"You two, wait!" Sumire reached a hand out, but before she knew it, a gust of wind gave us a boost and we soared back towards the ware house, back to Natsume.

Even if he won't admit it, he's up to something big.

And I won't allow it to happen….

----

_**End Chapter 6: Of Wind**_

_**Author Lady: I think that chapter was weaaaaaak…. And kinda short. *Frowns***_

_**Tsubasa: Well, you were kinda rushin' it, right?**_

_**Author Lady: I'll make up for it with the next chapter! *Beams* **_

_**Natsume: Feh. In your dreams you will.**_

_**Author lady: *Glares* I tried my best you know.**_

_**Natsume: Your best is as good as your…**_

_**Tsubasa: ANYWAY! Review, rate, let the Author know how she did! **_

_**Author Lady: Looking forward to updating next time! Toon in soon! *Grins***_


	8. Keep It Secret

Natsume: Hey, Idiots. We're back on set.

Author Lady: THAT'S PLAIN OLD DISRESPECTFUL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! *cough* Well, anyway… hey everybody! Welcome back to Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT!

Tsubasa: We're now on Chapter 7 in less than a month! That's a new record!

Natsume: Especially for a slow idiot like…

Author Lady: DON'T say it. Anyway, welcome one, welcome all, to where the drama truly unfolds! And hopefully nicely this time since I don't have to rush to type this!

Natsume: Excuses.

Author Lady: SHUT UP, NASTY CHILD!

Natsume: Please do tell me, why do I still help you when this stupid Shadow Freak is still here?

Author Lady: Because you don't want me to write you doing something extremely awful or embarrassing, now do you? You forget, I have the power of the alphabet keys and punctuation.

Natsume: Tch.

Tsubasa: Anyway! We have a lovely chapter unfolding right here! We hope everyone enjoys where our story is going after this chapter! We'll be introducing another character and get down to the nitty-gritty. In otherwords, I smell a love triangle!

Author Lady: More like Quadrangle.

Natsume: Isn't there more than 4 people involved? You idiots can't count.

Author Lady: Well, you're the idiot it revolves around. Learn to not be an indecisive, emo, stupid little prick.

Natsume: Now you're really asking for it…

Tsubasa: Before you two make things bloody- I'd have to say take it back stage! Natsume, do what you do best!

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: This bloody bafoon of an Author doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did, I'm sure those sandwiches I said we were making in the last chapter doesn't involves bread and condiments but rather the both of--**

Author Lady: WHAT PART OF SHUT UP WILL YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!!!

Tsubasa: Now everyone, enjoy the wild ride!

----

_Chapter_ 7: _Keep It Secret_

Natsume's P.O.V.

Here I was, tuckered out beyond my wildest imagination thanks to that bastard, Persona, sending me on copious amounts of missions. There was a lot to get done, but if it wasn't me doing the jobs, he'd enlist other students. Shit. Things looked bleak now though. I was facing Reo and his goons, barely able to keep my flame at a spark. Not only was my fatigued body making it hard, but one of the bastards had a barrier. Persona's words came to mind as I stood there, leaning against a box full of gun powder.

"_If you ever get caught by the enemy and there's no way out… commit suicide. The enemy can never get your power."_

I sucked my teeth, there was no helping this.

"Brave brat." Reo mused, taking a small step forward. "Planning to blow this place sky high? The girls might get hurt."

"Don't even move, scum bag." I scowled, reaching my hand closer to the box. If I was right, they probably got far enough to not get hurt by the blast. I sucked in a breath before I felt arms touch my body and tackle me. It took me a moment to realize the spark dancing in my palm was put out. I turned around with the angriest look on my face, there seeing the polka dots had stopped me and that lace standing there with an expression hard to make out. "What the hell you two?! Why didn't you run?! I'd have caught up later!" I yelled at the pair of girls in front of me. Thankfully, that Perm hadn't followed them back as well. Someone must have at least went to get a teacher.

"Don't give me that bull shit." Sonomi said rather darkly. I twitched slightly, this girl always spoke so delicately, even when trying to insult me. Emphasis on trying. "Caught up later? Who the hell are you lying to?!" She was screaming now, tears in her eyes. "I know what you were doing… you were getting us away so you can blow everything to damned smithereens! What the hell Natsume?! Who the hell was the one who told me to stay the hell alive even when I didn't want to ?!" She was now extremely close to my face, her face contorted from anger. "You would have killed yourself, I would have been the one making you miserable in your damned afterlife in hell!"

"Listen, you!" I yelled at her to try at get her attention from her frenzied state. "This is different, alright! Something you wouldn't understand!"

"So tell me!" She was clutching her fists, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was doing so. I eyed Reo. Now wasn't the time for this.

"Now isn't the appropriate time to make conversation!" I raised an arm in front of the girls, blocking them out of Reo's way. "Get out of here! Please, just leave. They'll take you both and…" and my efforts will be wasted. These two girls, I swear. As dense as lead.

"Oh, you have time for your lover's quarrel. You'll have all the time you need…" With that, Reo's eyes began to flash dangerously. Using his Alice, I could tell. My head started to spin and I fell onto my knees. This is just damned great. "But shame, Natsume. Your feeble attempts would have gone in vain no matter what you did…"

Mikan grabbed my arm and I kept my focus. "We came back because everyone's out here to rescue you too! We're not leaving you behind. We're your partners, Natsume!" I blinked, looking between the pair of hopeful brown orbs and then to the pair of glazed over turquoise. Looks like this couldn't be helped. I let out a sigh before I grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it onto Reo's eyes, grabbing the girls wrists and making a break for it.

I doubted I could make it very far, and of course, I was the first one to start falling behind. But the girls didn't quit. Sonomi wrapped her arms around my waist and Mikan wrapped her arms around Sonomi's. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, Sonomi skipped forward, a sharp gust of wind blowing us quickly into the air, soaring for a bit, until we landed gently next to an ally way. Mikan pulled us in, and because of the klutz she is, we all tipped over and fell down the stairs, smashing onto the ground. "Agh… Watch it, stupid Polka Dots…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Mikan apologized, getting up and bowing.

"Shh… no need to apologize or be loud…" Sonomi sat up, rubbing her head and surveying the area. "I doubt we'll be safe in here for long without them checking here…"

I nodded from my spot on the ground. I couldn't stand, I was too worn out. "Look you two… in my state, I can't really make it anywhere. I'll drag you both down. Just… leave without me."

"WHA- how can I even face Permy after doing that?!" Mikan flailed before grabbing a wooden stick. That girl… even fully of vitality in a situation like this. "We're staying."

"Mhm. We are." Sonomi grabbed a stick herself and twirled it. Must be something she learned with that gymnastics stuff or something. "Look you. You can save my life and other people's as well… but we're not allowed to help save yours? Get out of here." She looked at me with a strained grin.

I looked up at her and I smirked lightly. I didn't have much energy to let out the full blown thing.

With that, there were footsteps. "DOWN HERE! THOSE BRATS ARE HIDING HERE!" the footsteps echoed loudly as the people descended the stairs. I could decipher that it was two of them by the sounds. They ran into the room, Mikan and Sonomi swinging at them. The first man grabbed Mikan's stick and snapped it in half, then smacked her against the wall. I could feel anger boil from the pit of my stomach. The second man dodged the strikes Sonomi threw at him before taking her stick and throwing it. He slapped her across the face and she fell unconscious from the force he used. The other man picked me up by the back of my shirt while the other guy picked up Sonomi by her hair. I looked at the flinching Mikan, on the floor and in pain. Then I looked at Sonomi who was being held up in front of me. Her cheek was red from the slap and a droplet of blood began leaving the side of her lip. The anger started to swim in my body and I could feel it wanting to be released. I flashed my eyes at the bastard before me before letting out a shrill scream, letting my Alice slip out. "HOW DARE YOU?!" The last thing I heard was an explosion before everything went black…

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

I began to stir lightly, trying to move around. My head was throbbing slightly as I tried to focus on the ceiling for the place I was in. It reeked of alcohol. Funny, I remember alcohol, then gun powder, now alcohol once again? Then I remembered the ailing Natsume and sprung up. "NATSUME?!" I spun my head around, realizing numerous people were watching me. I saw Narumi-Sensei smile as I observed his face. "Naru-Sensei… What the heck happened? I remember… Reo… and Natsume being weak… and people attacking us.. And… and… is he okay?! He went and used his Alice when he was weakened, didn't he?!"

"Actually, thanks to Natsume's extravagant explosion, I was able to find you three." Narumi smiled gently and patted my head. "You three weren't injured too bad, just a little banged up. Mikan's Alice kept you three safe from the flames." He held up a news article about an explosion. I blinked, surprised by it.

"I got the aid of an officer. Reo's group managed to get away though." Sumire added, nodding her head in my direction.

"Ah… I see." I looked down towards my hands and sighed. Then looked back up, Mikan was beaming at me.

"Look, while you were unconscious for three days, I became a one star! I just woke up yesterday, and Narumi-Sensei told me I was awarded with one for bravery!" Mikan was ecstatic about showing off her bumped up ranking.

I giggled. "That's nice, Mikan-Chan! I'm proud of you. And I'm also happy you weren't the only one who had a funny feeling like I did back there."

Mikan just grinned as someone walked to get through the small crowd in my hospital room. It was Ruka. "Hey…Mizuhara-San." he looked at me with a small smile. "I already told Sakura-San and Shouda-San but… thank you. For saving Natsume."

I let out my own goofy grin, rubbing my nose with one of my thumbs. "It was my pleasure, Ruka-Kun." It was most definitely my pleasure.

Then from the other direction, I felt my hair being ruffled. I turned around to met green eyes and wild, long red hair on a girl. I looked at her, trying to figure out who she was before my face lit up. "BRIAN!"

"Heh. You remember me." The girl of not so many words patted my head as if I were a puppy. "It's been a long time, third grade right?"

"Yeah! Until I got expelled! What are you doing here?" I questioned, excited about the arrival of a familiar face.

"Turn out I have an Alice or two." She shrugged. "Not like I really care about them or anything. They're just there."

"How'd they find out about it?" I was now bouncing out of glee.

"Well… You see, one of them is that what I write happens to someone , and I hadn't known that, so you see… one guy, a window and broken legs is all I'm saying."

I face palmed. "Brian, you were never so cautious. But more than one Alice? What's the other?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but…" Narumi waved his hands out. "Excuse me, Miss Brian? Isn't Brian an American _boy's _name?"

Brian held a hand out, and out of the blue, materialized a gun. She pointed it towards Narumi. "Answer your question? And teach, please don't point that out."

Narumi chuckled nervously. "And don't point _that_ around either. That's exactly why you're in the dangerous abilities class, young lady."

This was going to be interesting, having Brian around.

The following days, I tried not to think of the events that just happened, and tried to live life normally again. Not that I could really do that, I had to wait to recover, and then wait till Natsume could recover before returning to school. Before I knew it, a week flew by, and Ruka swung by the hospital and picked me up from the lobby. We went up to Natsume's room- and he was walking around normally. Breathing normally. I smiled widely as I knew he was finally stabilized. Without even exchanging words, we began walking to class. When we got there, everyone was gathered around Mikan, talking. It seems like she was accepted after the turmoil the three of us went through. I'm sure if she wasn't there, we'd be dead and buried. Or maybe sold. Who knows.

Everyone fell silent as I strode into the room, a few people giving me smiles. I let out a small sigh, a happy one. Then turned to Mikan who was beaming. "Yo, Mikan-Chan. Good morning."

"Morning!" She widely smiled. She then continued to smile at Natsume, who just walked passed her, ignoring her.

Ruka gave her an adorably gently smile. "Good morning, Sakura-San."

I think I saw Hotaru grab her camera. Also, Sumire and Mikan both jumped to hug the shy Ruka. At least shy for Mikan, I think. L-O-V-E is in the air. Hahaha.

Narumi waltzed in, Brian following behind him. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student!"

"Brian Alexander." She simply stated her name and walked towards me, giving me a high five.

"Brian-Chan, do remember, since you're new, you'll need a partner. And yours will be Ruka Nogi-Kun!" Narumi said in a sing song voice. "For now, you won't see each other much because of the Alice festival, but afterwards, I expect you to teach her the ropes, Ruka-Kun."

I had to admit, I felt bad for Ruka. Brian hopped onto the desk and popped out some random piece of literature. That girl always used to read. "Get this Nogi. Don't get too close to me, or I'll let you have it. Understood?" Brian materialized a gun and twirled it, pointing at Ruka before setting it at her side.

"Yes Ma'am." Ruka nodded and walked away, nearing Mikan.

"Tch. Someone's going grow old with 50 cats. Not sure who, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it's an idiot who waves around a gun with reckless abandon." Natsume cracked, lifting a manga up to his face to take a nap. Right. He didn't prep for the Alice festival.

"Whatever, wise ass." With that, Brian ruffled my hair and started to walk off. Probably to go read somewhere.

Slowly, the teachers called students one by one to go and prepare for the festival. The day was drawing ever so close.

"Hey, idiot." Natsume called out to me. I snapped my head in his direction, glaring at him. "You have to head to your class, right? Let's go." He grabbed my arm and led me out quickly, giving me no chance to even call over Mikan.

His grip was tight, and I winced, since it hurt a bit. "Hey, Natsume, what gives?"

Before I knew it, He spun me around and slammed me against the wall. I could only manage to blink in confusion. He put his hands near my head as he made sure I wouldn't slip away. What the hell was going on. "Listen." He had a serious look on his face. "That second Alice you have… never show it in school."

"Huh?" I was flabbergasted. "What? Why? Is there any specific-"

"JUST LISTEN! Don't show it off. Don't show or tell anyone. I already asked the other two to keep it secret." Natsume had this weird look on his face. "I don't want that bastard finding out you have that… then you'll end up like me." with that, he dropped his arms and started walking ahead.

I stayed planted where I was for a few moments, trying to take in what just happened, before I shook it off and ran up to him. "What do you mean end up like you? My Alice… do you mean they could use it for missions like you? Doesn't that mean I'd be able to help you, Natsume? If I could than I wouldn't mind-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He snapped at me. I jumped back. Talk about frightening. "Look. I don't want you to get wrapped up in this. You're someone who doesn't deserve to be in the darkness, okay?" He shook his head and started walking again. I didn't know what to say. We just continued walking like that in silence.

Over at the Special Abilities classroom, the students were painting the scenery we were to be using, and I just took a seat by Tsubasa to help him with what he needed. Turns out Mikan wouldn't be helping today, as our teacher, Noddachi finally appeared. Seems he was a time traveler and he just came back from some point in the past. Before he got to work to train Mikan, he told us a story about the place he was in. From where I was painting with Tsubasa-Senpai, I heard them talking.

"Do you know anything about types of Alices?" Noda-Sensei asked.

"Nope!" Mikan raised her hand and yelled, full of excitement.

"Heh, Thanks for showing your enthusiasm about it, Mikan-Chan. There are four types of Alices. The first one only lasts through childhood. The second form has little power, but lasts for a long time. The third form- it's power may be explosive, but the life span isn't very long. The fourth form is the rarest. We've no idea how much power it has, there fore we call it limitless, but it also harms the user. Of course, the strength of different abilities differ. Most of the time, star classes depend upon them. You're homework is to find out which one you are, Mikan-Chan." Noda-Sensei concluded. "Sonomi-Chan, the school will have to find out a way to test which one you are."

Hearing that I was included in the conversation, I looked towards Noda-Sensei and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What is Noda-Sensei's?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I am of the little power, long life span type." Noda answered simply.

"And that first type- what does that mean?" Mikan further questioned.

"It means that while a young one matures further into an adult, their alice disappears with time. In other words, they have an alice when they're young, but become "normal" when they're an adult." Noda concluded.

"It's depressing really." Tsubasa interjected. "Growing up with someone, then losing them as a classmate. They usually leave around Junior High…"

Mikan's expression sunk. She seemed sad at that notion.

"But there's only one type of alice that terminates over time. The rest of them. You just have to train it to use it more efficiently and elongate the life span of it." Noda added on, probably to take away from the heavy note that was just left.

"Remember Noda, that doesn't include the last form. Although the potential is limitless, it shortens the users' life span." Misaki added. Noda nodded in agreement.

My face jerked up. Images of Natsume reeled in my head and I felt dizzy for a moment. I turned to look at Mikan and her face seemed pale for a moment before shaking her head. Did she catch on? She mustn't be that dense…

"This is too hard on you to say at once, isn't it? Don't worry about it, we'll practice right now!" Noda cheerfully exclaimed as he grabbed onto her hand getting ready to practice. He threatened to time travel, but Mikan successfully stopped it… the first time at least. The second time he tried, Noda-Sensei slipped, and disappeared to goodness knows what day and age. I sighed and stifled laughter while Mikan freaked out. So much for her training.

….

Soon enough, the day came, and after a quick assembly, Mikan made a mad dash back to our building. She was late, as usual. Probably stopped to talk to Hotaru and Yuu or something. It was alright, because we hadn't started yet. "Yo, Mikan!" I waved, hopping off where I was perched, already in my Genie costume. Tsubasa caught me as he and Misaki walked towards Mikan as well. "We were waiting for you!"

"I'm here now! You guys did such a wonderful job on the labyrinth!" Mikan looked surprised at our work with the building and how we got it set up, basically like a dungeon- or rather, what she said, labyrinth. Either works.

"Yep! Now come on shorty! Go put on your costume!" Mikan nodded and ran to put it on.

Tsubasa put me down and looked at me, ruffling my hair. "Okay, shrimpy, remember. You're the only one not using an Alice in your part. Remember, don't let the other one slip. I heard from Hyuuga. Keep it a secret, alright?"

I nodded. That wouldn't be so hard.

And I wasn't so preoccupied about that. The Alice Cultural Festival was beginning, and I was going to have some fun!

Little did I know, I was up for a complete roller coaster ride this festival. It wasn't going to be easy to get through.

-----

_**End chapter 7: Keep It Secret**_

_**Author Lady: Aaand that concludes the next chapter ladies and gents~**_

_**Tsubasa: Hope you enjoyed! This closing will be short, since missy here needs to run! *grins***_

_**Natsume: You know the deal. If you're kind, rate, review, drop some kind words.**_

_**Author Lady: Till next time in chapter 8! Adieu!**_


	9. Genies and Green Eyes

Author Lady: Welcome back everyone! I'm alive after my scuffle with

Mr. Grumpy Pants, so I'm able to be here without being dead!

Natsume: Tsk. I didn't try hard enough.

Tsubasa: Now now. Are you sure it's Sonomi that's having issues

getting along with Natsume, or is it you?

Sonomi: I assure you, it's me. This guy is such an enigma.

Author: So-So-Chan! Glad you could join us!

Sonomi: Yo.

Natsume: Just what I need. Another idiot.

Sonomi: Whatever, boob.

Tsubasa: Okay, people! Since no one likes responsibility, I'll handle

it. Sonomi, do the honors.

Sonomi: DISCLAIMER: Sama, otherwise known as The Painted Skies, does

not own Gakuen Alice.

Natsume: If she did, during the cold winter nights, the both of us

would share more than bo-

Author Lady: CAN IT, YOU LASCIVIOUS LOUSE! Anyway, everyone, enjoy! *smiles*

-----

Chapter 8: Genies and Green Eyes

Birds were chirping and the skies were almost fully clear, an

occasional fluffy cloud passing by every now and then. It was serene.

Peaceful. TOO peaceful. Barely anyone spoke a sound. I frowned as I

looked at the sky, then sighed, leaning my head atop Tsubasa's. I was

perched on his shoulders yet again.

"I offer my help for this? It's damn boring." Brian huffed, flipping a

page from her paperback. Goodness know what the heck she was reading

now.

"I'm sorry, Bri-Chan. You offer your help, and there's really nothing

going on yet." I rubbed the back of my head, slightly embarrassed.

Currenly, my flowing hair was tied in some elaborate manner, the

shape on the top looking almost like a heart, then twirling down,

forming back into a single ponytail. I had a top similar to a bikini

with small jingling coins, along with see through 3/4 bollywood pants

that had slits- the same jingling coins attatched to it, and bottoms

under that, similar to bikini bottoms. With my task, I had to have

something that allowed for movement. Bangles settled along my arms,

and I possessed more than one choker.

Tsubasa poked my leg and grinned at me, assuring me that Brian was

actually here because of me. I guess he sought to prove that fact too.

"Y'know, since we're not busy, you could roam the other classes."

Brian shook her head. "Nah, that's lame. If there's something I hate

more than men who are so girly, I'd think their genders are

mis-assigned, it's stupid people in mass volume."

Tsubasa stifled a laugh while I giggled. "Of course Bri-Chan, go figure."

Mikan twirled by us, happiness all over her face. "Look! People!" With

that, the Special Abilities class dashed towards them.

The stupid dorks denied trying out our RPG and walked away, saying

that our class was filled with losers. Those little bastards.

I jumped off Tsubasa's back and walked over to Mikan. "Hey, let's go

throttle the bastards."

Tsubasa pet my head then shook his finger. "Violence is never the

answer. I think you've been hanging out with Natsume too much!"

A blushed crept onto my cheeks and my mouth hung open for a moment

before I snapped it shut and shook my head. Why the hell would I

blush, thinking about such an arrogant brat?! "It's not like I have a

choice, Tsubasa-Sempai."

Tsubasa let out a chuckle and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't

worry. I expected people to act that way anyway. It's not like our

class had done anything prior."

Mikan pouted. "It's still discouraging though..."

Tsubasa grinned, then scooped her up, smiling tenderly. "Don't worry

too much, this gives us an advantage. Because they don't expect much

from us, we'll knock them off of their feet. Alright Mikan-Chan?"

Mikan looked in awe, then nodded.

I smirked, then nudged Tsubasa on his side. "You know, you sweep us

kiddies off our feet. I did forget to mention how handsome you are in

your get up too?"

Tsubasa laughed, putting his free arm around my shoulder. "Too cute,

Sonomi-Chan."

I stuck my tounge out playfully. "I try."

"So, looks like we'll be your first customers huh?" a familiar voice rung out.

Mikan and I both beamed, looking in the voices direction "Narumi-Sensei!"

Mikan's own smile broadend as she took note of the two with him.

"Ruka-Pyon and Permy too!"

I heard Brian snicker in the back. Either her book was that

interesting, or she thought that Ruka's adorable nickname was

hilarious. Something in me told me it was the latter. "Hey, you two."

I waved.

"Oh! You guys look so cool! Ruka-Pyon is too cute, and Permy's ears

are adorable!" Mikan pointed out. "Much like a certain cat-dog

alice..." She muttered promptly afterward. I had no idea what she was

going on about, so I shrugged it off. "So you guys came for us?!"

"We we're worried about you, Mikan-Chan!" Narumi chirped.

"The big performance for our group is tomorrow, the food stands aren't

all that interesting, so we're killing time." Sumire added in.

I grinned mischeavously and decided to leave my own input. "You're

just saying that because you're annoyed that Ruka-Kun wants to see

Mikan-Chan, so you're taking advantage that he's too shy to voice it."

Both Ruka and Sumire glared at me. Nail in the head!

"We're here to visit you too, Sonomi-Chan!" Narumi added on. "Both you

and Mikan-Chan, it's your first festival!" he clapped his hands, happy

by this fact. "Besides that, you girls are adorable!"

I blushed slightly and Mikan beamed, extending a hand out. "I'm the

Fairy of the Lamp!" she seemed so airy and cheery. "What do you think,

Ruka-Kun?"

Ruka's eyes widened and he seemed in thought. He was at a loss for

words while his face turned beet red. "You look...." He trailed off.

"I look?" Mikan was eager for him to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry about it Mikan-Chan, it's okay if he doesn't finish..."

Tsubasa cut in.

Tsubasa, Misaki, Brian, myself and the remainder of the Special

Abilities class gave Ruka a knowing grin as he jumped back. Seems the

only one who didn't notice was Mikan.

"Adorable..." I nudged Ruka, saying that no one in particular. He

blushed, perplexed by what I said. He seemed as if he wasn't sure

where I aimed that statement to, him, or helping him finish

complementing Mikan. Satisfied by his stupor, I merrily skipped back

to Tsubasa's side.

"Anyway, we're here to play, so are there any rules?" Narumi

questioned, following Tsubasa to the front.

"It's simple, you're Aladdin, and you have to get through the

Labyrinth, defeating each genie by completing the trial given to you

within the alloted time. Thing is, each Genie has a special condition.

If you win, you get to pick a lamp, and that genie will be your slave

for the week." Tsubasa explained as the lot of us scrambled about,

getting ready to take our places. "Grab your special items. You're

only allowed one, and it may help you. Now have fun!" Tsubasa waved

off our first competitors as he dragged us inside.

I ran to my station and perched myself on one of the highest beams in

the room. I waited paitently for a while. I thought that may not have

made it that far, as I was set up the room before Mikan's, as I needed

to conserve my stregth if I had to do this all day. After a bit of

waiting, I heard footsteps and nodded to myself, twirling around the

beam. When I heard it was in the room, I somersaulted off and stepped

onto another beam. "You have to catch me within 30 seconds and place

me onto the ground! Ready-" I stopped and blinked, looking at the one

who made it. I sighed heavily when I saw it was Narumi. I shrugged and

let myself fall, Narumi catching me and putting me down gently.

"I see you were aware I'd use my pheremones on you, huh Sonomi-Chan?"

Narumi gently smiled.

I just huffed. "Yeah... Meanie." He waved as he walked off to Mikan's

room. I smiled devilishly, knowing from there he wouldn't win.

....

"3..." I twirled and hopped onto another beam as a lasso almost

wrapped around my ankle. "...2..." I leap frogged my way to another

beam, lasso missing yet again. "...1..." I grabbed onto the steel and

turned around it, spinning and stopping, holding myself up 180

degrees, then splitting my legs as the lasso went in between it and

was drawn back. "0! You lose!" I grinned and spun around before

somersaulting off and landing onto the ground.

The boy before me grumbled before looking up at me, smiling. "That was

cool. Mizuhara Sonomi, right?" he held his hand for a shake.

I nodded and shook, laughing gently. "Yep, that's me."

"Sono-Chaaaaan." Brian's voice sung out from the intercom. "Your

favorite douche basket is here. Looks like he's causing a commotion,

as usual."

I blinked, wondering what on Earth she was talking about. I took the

oppertunity to find out and began making my way outside. Tsubasa was

headed outside too, so he picked me up and sat me on his shoulders

while we exited. When we got outside, there was a group of stunned

students, leaving an open circle. I noticed Mikan. I peaked a little

more, then finally noticed Natsume. I felt something sink in me. I had

no clue what it was and shook my head, wondering why I instinctivly

frowned. My body also acted on it's own accord and sprung off of

Tsubasa, rushing towards the two. Mikan was shaking before she turned

around and saw me and Tsubasa. Of course she ran directly to Tsubasa

and clung onto him like a little Koala. I continued approaching

Natsume instead of questioning Mikan.

"Don't go near that pervert, Sonomi-Chaaaan!" Mikan cried out.

Finally I snapped out of it and turned to the girl, quriking a brow

before I felt something tug. I slowly turned around and saw Natsume's

finger holding my shirt a good distance from my chest. It took a few

moments to register the situation. Because this shirt was like a

bikini top, that required me to wear diddley squat under. Because I'm

wearing diddley squat under must mean that I'm exposed infront of

Natsume. My face grew pale, as did the faces of others surrounding me.

My lips moved, but no sound escaped.

"Now that's fine. 'Least you aren't compensating." Natsume said as he

let go of my shirt, letting it snap back and cover me.

I twitched, unsure of what just happened, before I squealed, running

to glomp Tsubasa sempai.

Tsubasa sighed and pet both mine and Mikan's backs. I could feel the

temperature around the three of us rise. I turned around Natsume, to

see him glare, and I whipped my head back. That was frightening. I

felt Tsubasa's grip on me tighten for a moment before he let Mikan and

I go. He led us, as well as Natsume and Kokoro to the front. Joy,

Natsume was going to play.

I sat my station, playing with my pony tail. Maybe Natsume'd lose

before he reached me. Who knew. I shrugged off the thought as I

continued fiddling around, but I never got a lucky break.

"Sono-Chan. Jackass is headed towards you." Brian's voice called

through the intercom system.

I sighed heavily, knowing who she was talking about. I got up to my

feet and started spinning about, allowing myself enough speed to

launch myself towards the front of the room. Twirling around the low

beam in the front, I stopped upside down, holding myself up so that I

could tilt my head to face him, my turqouise eyes meeting crimson.

"Catch me and place me on the ground in 30 seconds and you can

advance." I quickly spun around, taking to the sky, reaching a beam

high up. I grit my teeth as I saw Natsume walking nonchalantly under

me. This was over before it even started. I touched the beam above me,

but couldn't hold on. It was scalding. I began to decend to the floor

rapidly and panicked, my fall gradually slowing down.

Natsume guided me to the floor. Then he stradled my hips and held his

hands at either side of my head. I felt throbbing at my chest. The

worst part was that I could tell it wasn't from fear. Then what the

hell was it? "Idiot." He said as his face drew near mine, his bangs

tickling my face as he closed in to whisper in my ear. "You're letting

it slip. I'm going to train you when this circus is over." He pulled

away and I stared at his face, his expression as serious as ever.

There was a momentary silence before a scoff was let out into the

intercom. "Natsume Hyuuga, please, stop being and damn pervet and stop

stradling the Heart Of the Lamp and keep going. Thank yooou." I don't

know whether I should lament or thank Brian.

Natsume simply nodded at me before walking off. Ah whatever. At least

Mikan will avenge me and make him lose with her nullification, right?

Right?

Wrong.

30 seconds later, Brian rang the bell to indicate a winner. I groaned

as I went outside, seeing Natsume looking over at the lamps. Figures.

I thought he wanted to make Tsubasa do his bidding, but much to my

surprise, the lamp Kokoro pointed out to him was Mikan's. Natsume

glared at him, but Kokoro simply responded with, "But I saw her face

in your mind. You mean you didn't..."

If looks could kill, Kokoro would be dead... And aside from that, the

heavy feeling came back. I cleched my fist and shook it off. I

couldn't identify what it was, so I decided to not dwell on it.

...

Ruka stared at the girl with sympathy. My emotions were still mixed. I

guess be glad I'm here with them on my break. Being Natsume's slave,

he dragged her around so she could hold his stuff. I was just there

with them, as Brian went on a break and there was no one to watch for

my safty in my area. "Hey, let me help you there..." I held a hand out

to Mikan before Natsume pulled me away. "Eh?"

"You're not a slave. No need to help." He dismissed. I frowned, now

really looking at Mikan with sympathy. She wanted to have fun, but was

stuck.

The lot of us walked into the techincal abilities area, Mikan gasping

at everything, cheering in wonder. I just observed, interested in some

of the things they had. After some time of merry cheering, Natsume

flicked something at Mikan, Mikan instinctively eating it.

The girl... Grew a beak. "Bawk?! BAWCAWK!"

I looked on in horror as Natsume looked unfazed. "A slave should

behave in public. Now stop acting like a complete moron."

Mikan simply slumped as she continued, hauling a bag. I sighed. "Don't

you think that's a bit harsh Natsume?" Ruka questioned. Natsume just

continued walking with the same emotionless face. Hard to read, as

usual.

After a bit of walking around the place, and Mikan regaining normal

lips again, we spotted a busy store.

"Isn't that... Imai's shop?" before he could fully finish his

sentence, Mikan went dashing, hoping to see Hotaru. Failing miserably,

the girl simply bumped into a beam of metal and fell backwards. Ruka

grabbed the girl's hand and started to help her up before the four of

us glanced up, looking at Hotaru inside of the giant pig-machine, our

faces dropping.

I hope I wasn't the only one who questioned Hotaru's choice of

decoration for her machines.

Some guy was talking about it through a microphone as the robot

changed shape and started flying in the sky. Pigu-Bird? I'm afraid

I'll never understand the ingenious concept of a flying pig.

Shrugging off my thoughts, Ruka began talking again.

"A lot of those people there looked like billionaires from around the

world here just to see Imai..."

"Y-yeah!" Mikan nodded in agreement. The poor girl, with Hotaru taking

off, I doubt she'll see her for a while. Alas, she's without her best

friend and has to make due with being a slave.

"Ever since Hotaru joined, the Techinical Abilities got two more

sponserships. After this, I'm sure they'll be rolling in them in no

time." Sumire concluded, walking into the conversation from where ever

the hell she came from. Figures as much. Where ever you find Ruka and

Natsume, Sumire was tailing behind from where ever.

Mikan looked surprised before she started to go deep in thought. She

perked up suddenly. "So... What are your dreams?" she asked us.

"You mean like in the future, right?" Sumire asked for verification,

but waited for none. "I want to make the most out of my Alice and

become a police officer or detective."

I was surprised her answer was something so modest. I noticed Natsume

shift and he was muttering under his breath. "Yeah, officer of the K-9

squad."

I stifled my giggle and looked back up to see Mikan waiting for my

answer. "Ah, I want to be a gymnast... A gymnast for the Olympics..."

I scatched the back of my head nervously while Mikan looked at me with

bright eyes. Maybe she thought it was cool?

She then turned to Ruka. "What about you, Ruka-Pyon?"

Ruka shifted his gaze nervously. "I'm not telling you..."

I laughed as Mikan looked at him in disbelief. "No fair! What about

you Na...Natsume! You're not even paying attention!"

Natsume was strolling away and I chuckled. The boy was disrespectful

like nobody's business, but I found it... Charming. It was at least

his charm.

"It's fine, of course he'll do well. He's a special star and

executive." Sumire dismissed. "And Ruka too. Like Hotaru, and seeing

her choker, Sonomi too, he's a triple."

Mikan went bug eyed for a moment and ran up to Ruka. "Really?! That's amazing!"

Ruka looked saddened for a moment and I tilted my head in confusion

"It's not like I earned it for my talents or anything..." He mumbled.

I found that fishy. Neither did I...

"...I'm hungry." Natsume grabbed Mikan's head and pushed her back,

dragging her away. "Let's go."

I stared for a moment, getting that same sickening feeling. I

concluded what it had to be. This is so lame.

Why the hell was I green eyed?

The four of us walked until we made it to a cafe, Mikan waving to a

pink haired girl I remember her spending time with before. If I

remembed right, her name was Anna Umenomiya.

"Anna's alice is that when she cooks, weird things happen to the

food." Mikan explained to me. I nodded as she set the tea down infront

of us, followed by a very awkward looking pie. Mikan was ready to

take, but Natsume splashed his tea on it.

"What the HECK is your deal?!" Mikan yelled, pointing at him. He

didn't respond, nor did Ruka say a thing, and I was too confused to

even move. "Anna worked hard to make this, apologize!" Mikan demanded.

Natsume just huffed and stood up to his feet. He grabbed my wrist and

dragged me with him to where ever he was headed off to. Thank goodness

he didn't forget me in that awkward ordeal.

After a while of walking, when we were away from Ruka and Mikan, I

took a gamble. "So... Really, what was the issue? There was something

wrong with the food, wasn't there?"

There was a silence and he didn't answer. I smiled and concluded that

must have been it. "You're not a bad guy, you know."

Natsume just shrugged at my words. "Think whatever you want."

"Gladly." I took a seat on the dirt as did he. We were under a cherry

blossom tree. "Pretty scenic. Wouldn't expect you to unwind in a place

like this."

"Hn." Natsume grunted in reply. Oh look, his sociable side is seeping out...

"Hey... Do you..." I watched my hands as I moved my fingers around.

"...N-never mind..." I really wanted to ask if he had an interest in

Mikan, but of course, I couldn't just say that. A blush slightly crept

on my face.

He looked at me, amusement flickering in his eyes. "What happened

Lace? Too embarrassed to ask whatever it was?"

I puffed my cheeks, annoyed at the reminder of the stupid name he

dubbed me with. "No, jerkwad. Do you have a dream?"

Natsume looked up at the sky, as if deep in thought. "I have a goal.

Something I can attain. I don't like the notion of dreams. Who the

hell knows when they'll breathe their last breath."

As down as that had sound, he had a good reason to think that way. I

inhaled as I looked towards him, exhaling slowly. I remembered the

ordeal from not too long ago. Not to mention the conversation Mikan

had with Noda-Sensei. Limitless. Natsume... Slowly dying. I whipped my

head the other direction to hide the tears brimming in the corners of

my eyes.

Since when the hell did this butthead affect me so much? I nodded

slowly in agreement before he stood to his feet. Quickly wiping my

tears, I looked up at him. It was already sunset, so the gorgeous

colors of the orange-red sky reflected off of his piercing scarlet

eyes. It was damn near impossible to read what he was feeling. I

sighed.

"Let's go. The idiot might get worried about you being somewhere alone

with me." Natsume smirked.

I returned the smirk. "She should know I wouldn't let your butt do

anything to me."

He shook his head, raven hair following his movement. He bent slightly

and grabbed my arm, dragging me away to find his best friend and

Mikan.

I smiled brightly as we walked there in silence.

"Stop looking so dopey, idiot." Natsume said as he contined dragging me.

I just giggled merrily. This boy is going to be the death of me, I say.

-------

End Chapter 8: Genies and Green Eyes

Sonomi: Can I know why the hell I'm so lame? Why would I get jealous

if anyone gets the attention of that lame brain? *points to Natsume*

Author Lady: No, no~ it's only around Mikan.

Tsubasa: Aww! How cute!

Author Lady: You do know he gets jealous when you-

Natsume: Say it and die.

Author Lady: Eheh... Anyway! Natsu!

Natsume: Leave feed back/ratings/reviews- anything. Words are

appreciated, no matter what kinds. We don't discriminate.

Sonomi: That's the most idiotic.... GYAH! Idiot! Why'd you burn my skirt!

Natsume: Oops... My hand slipped.

Tsubasa: Well, anyway! Hope you enjoyed! The end of the culture fest

is next chapter, and trust me, you won't want to miss it!

Sonomi: Great. The dance. I'll go and lament.

Author Lady: Till next time ladies and gents! See you in chapter 9!


	10. Not a Chappie: ANNOUNCEMENT: Art! :D

Author Lady: YO HAI SUP GUISE!

Natsume: Please, speak English.

Author Lady: Yeah, yeah, whatever Natsume. ANYWAY!

Sonomi: We'd like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and watch list. We appreciate it greatly! Much love to you all!

Author Lady: I mostly am only able to use my side kick/Phone- and it doesn't let me reply to stuff, so I'm sorry if I can't get to thank anyone individually! But this here isn't a chapter- the chapter will come out hopefully tomorrow or Monday! *Grins* This is a thank you, and also a link to concept sketches!

Since it's an OC centric story- I've relied on trying to describe Sonomi, but I know doing that may have it's kinks- I finally have a scanner in my tiny little hands, so I've uploaded some drawings of her thorough out what has happened so far : D There's Brian's concept drawing in there too, along with some future Natsume fan art (because I love imagining an older Nat-Chan)

Natsume: What was that?

Author Lady: Nothing. *cough*

Sonomi: If you're interested in checking out the art work for the story, watch us at our new DeviantART page listed within Miss Painted Skies' profile! It's the Natsume one.

Author Lady: Of course you guys do know I'm really a one woman army ;D Aside from my virtual helpers here before and after each chapter, hahaha.

Natsume: Tch. Don't call me a helper.

Sonomi: Anyway see you guys next time!

Author Lady: The cultural festival actually has two chapters left, and hopefully both will be uploaded next time! It gets good!

Natsume: How so?

Sonomi: We'll just say you're idiotic self had a slip of the tongue and now I want you to go DIAF.

Natsume: DIAF?

Author Lady: Die in a fire.

Natsume: How in the hell would that…

Author Lady: ANYWHIZZY! See you lovlies next time! Ja!


	11. Haunted Houses And Snow White and Crying

Author Lady: Hey guys, it's Sama back with another installment of Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT!

Tsubasa: Glad to have people reading this! We appreciate it greatly!

Natsume: At least the other idiots do. I don't.

Author Lady: Rotten brat. Anyway!

Sonomi: This arc is really saddening me...

Natsume: *Smirks* Because of me, eh?

Sonomi: Tch. You wish. I'd be preoccupied about you when pigs fly...

Natsume: *Points to Pigu-Bird* That looks like flying to me.

Sonomi: ....ARGH WHATEVER! SCREW OFF! **DISCLAIMER: ThePaintedSkies, Sama, does not own Gakuen Alice. **

Natsume: If she did, we'd be doing the horizontal dance almost all...

Author Lady: SHUT. UP.

Tsubasa: Anyway kiddies! Enjoy the story!

--------

_Chapter 9: Haunted Houses and Snow White and Crying- Oh My!_

My turquoise eyes slowly raised, eyebrows fluttering as I tried to blink my eyes enough to feel awake. I stretched my arms out, wincing every time there was a satisfying snap. I let out a slow exhale as I lowered my arms at a steady pace. I shot open my eyes when I realized I was now being dragged out of bed and quickly looked to the arm on my wrist, following it up to see Natsume. I pouted, having my rituals ruined abruptly, but then noticed my reflection in the long mirror a ways behind us. I saw my hair was disheveled and my gown was slipping off of one shoulder. I looked like a mess. I felt a brush creep across my cheeks and wanted to smack myself. I was feeling a bit _self conscious._ Why would I care if he sees me in a messy state. It's King Butthole for goodness sake! I let out a heavy sigh and reached for the floor, getting ready to walk off to grab my clothes.

"Make it fast. Ruka's waiting. You're late for the scheduled time." Natsume called out as he neared the door, allowing me to change by leaving the room. "I waited half an hour for you to wake your lazy self up."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he took his leave. When he was out of the door, I whipped my head to face the clock- as he said, it was late. I was an hour late for the planned meet up time. Letting out a heave, I dug in my cabinets, pulling on my uniform and running out.

Mikan walked along side of me as we chatted about Hotaru, as it seemed she would be able to get some time off today. She would brag about Hotaru while I merrily would nod my head about the facts I was in-taking. Hotaru did seem like such an amazing girl, being able to accomplish a lot at such a young age. I had to admit, I envied the girl a bit.

"So what are we doing today anyway, Sakura-San?" Ruka questioned, walking up to the two of us. I looked back, seeing Natsume walking a bit slowly behind us all. I observed him, the way he walked and the way his messy raven hair swayed with each movement. Then I looked at his crimson eyes- the way the light swirls in it and created interesting patterns. I saw Natsume nod his head to look in my direction before I whipped my head back around to look forward. I was probably caught... _staring_. I officially am whacked.

"We're going to see Iinchou! He said he works the Haunted House only in the morning." Mikan was smiling from almost ear to ear as she trotted merrily, having a bounce with her step.

"That Tobita..." Ruka began at a whisper. "He may look cute, but what if that's an illusion..."

There was snickering coming from behind us. "Cute? God, Nogi. Are you sure it's Sakura you like? Callin' a guy cute and all?" Brian snickered from behind us.

Ruka's face flushed as Natsume threw her an irritated glance. "You."

"Yo." Brian shot him an equally annoyed face.

"How are you here? Did someone let you out of your cage?" Natsume mocked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I started chuckling, until I noticed Brian look back, giving me a deadly stare. "Nah, I'm here to watch you. It's you two little beasts with these poor little lambs. Like hell I trust you guys. Rapists."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "What the hell ever. Watch whoever you want, hag."

For the rest of the walk, we continued with the weirdest atmosphere, so tense, you could cut it with a butter knife. Except for Mikan with everybody- that girl couldn't see that obviously it was a strain trying to talk to everyone. Even Brian. She kept giving me this... grin.

None the less, we strolled into the Haunted House, Mikan saying she could take scary things. The girl was crushing the life out of Ruka, the poor guy- the girl was afraid of every little thing in that damn Haunted House.

Nothing really scared me to the point of wanting to scream, I'd just flinch and unconsciously grab onto Natsume's arm, which I'd let go after apologizing every time. Brian found my situation hilarious, smirking at me, and laughing at Ruka with abandon. There was this old lady simulation, which we all stupidly fell for. The lot of us broke into a sprint, running without looking behind. Because I was too slow to react, Natsume grabbed my hand, and I stumbled, nearly falling. He recovered my accident, managing to spin the both of us 360 degress, pulling me back up to my feet and allowing me to run. I noticed he winced and missed a step, but we continued in our frenzy before a wall closed in on us, rocks falling and the power going off.

I huffed a bit before I fell onto my knees. "Mikan-Chan... Natsume... are you guys alright?"

"Hn." Of course was Natsume's stoic-neanderthal reply. Damned grunting.

Mikan was short of breath as well before she finally was able to compose an answer. "Y...Yes..." She got up to check the wall. "Guys! We're stuck in here!"

"Ruka isn't around. Brian isn't here either. Of course Brian probably left mid way... but Ruka..." I ran a finger along my chin, wondering what might have happened to the boy. Finally, I let out a long sigh. "Anyway, whatever." I got back on my feet, observing what I could with the lack of light we had. "Hey, Natsume, you mind shedding some light?"

Without much of response, he sparked a flame, and "coincidentally", it happened to have been one of those similar to a cursed spirit. Mikan hollered, almost breaking my ear. "KYAH! NATSUME! THAT'S SCARY!"

I let a broken sound escape my lips, exasperated beyond belief. "Stop screwing around. How do you suppose we get out?"

"I can blow it up." Natsume simply responded.

"NO!" Mikan flailed. "The students worked so hard to make this set up! The three of us were then enveloped in an awkward silence before we gave up and sat around each other.

I can't say Mikan was enjoying his company, but I felt strangely good in the presence of the two of them. After a while, I was annoyed by the thickening silence though, and broke it. "Natsume… normally you'd find a way out of this. Why are you just… sitting there?"

"Ankle's sprained. Can't do much at the moment." Natsume simply answered.

I bit my lip, realizing that it was my fault. "Sorry about that." I could feel him move. He must have been shaking his head.

"No, it was mine!" Mikan called out. "We wouldn't have to run if I didn't get scared…"

I smiled and shook my head. "Plenty of people get scared in here. It's a Haunted House attraction Mikan. It was because I didn't realize I should have been running. I wasn't paying attention." With that I stood to my feet and observed the wall, noticing a big enough crack that I could slip my body through at the top. I started to activate my other Alice, ready to bound over the wall. When I took a step to jump, I realized my skirt was tugged on, then another hand grabbed my shirt and slammed me back to the floor.

"What the hell did I tell you about using your Alice?!" Natsume yelled practically in my face. When the hell did he get onto of my waist?

"No one can see us in here! And it's a sure fire way to get us out!" I yelled in return, squirming to get free.

"Get off of Sonomi-Chan, Pervert!" Mikan joined in the entanglement and tried pulling Natsume off from behind. I could see her hands struggling, trying to pull him by his sweater.

"Listen to me, "Blue Ribbon"… I said you're not allowed to use it in school grounds… you risk getting caught!" Natsume hissed as he rested one arm near my head and the other to grab onto my shirt to bring my face closer, as if to emphasize how important it was that I didn't blow my cover.

Too bad I wasn't fully paying attention and just watched his facial features, until I realized he called me by the name of my underwear. "WHAT THE HELL, NATSUME!" I grabbed him by his collar and narrowed my eyes. "When the hell did your perverted ass see my underwear?!"

Natsume narrowed his own eyes and drew his own face closer until our foreheads were touching. "THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER?! And if it's essential for you to know, when your stupid self was about to jump over the wall!"

"Is that so?! Well, it wasn't an invitation for you to peek!" I retorted- and after that, I realized the dangerous proximity for our faces and breath hitched. I can't say I didn't like it. But the next moment changed that thought completely. There was a bang and the three of us slowly looked to the left. There was Ruka, standing there with a horrified expression. Narumi looked surprised. I noticed now Mikan was clinging onto Natsume's back, her legs wrapped around his waist and tugging on his hair. Natsume and my own compromising position was self explanatory, both tugging on our uniforms and face to face. My face brightened and felt hot. Of course I'd blush furiously from getting stuck like this.

But there was Brian, next to Ruka… _laughing_. Of course she'd think this was funny! "Nice going Hyuuga. And for a while, I thought it was you and Ruka who had something…"

"…Is… IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY BRI-CHAN?!" I hollered at her, a mix of anger and disbelief of my face.

"…What can I say… These two are always on me. They were waiting for a moment alone." Natsume simply responded.

If looks really, _really_ could kill… that fool Natsume would be dead. I gave me a death glare while Mikan jumped off his back and looked incredibly indignant. "NAAAAA-TSSSSSUUUUU-MEEEEE!! YOU PIG!"

Mikan's voice echoed into the afternoon skies…

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. Mikan left with Yuu and Hotaru. Ruka, Natsume and I all got food, hung around a few more attractions, and went back into the room. The only interesting thing we did was give Kokoro a visit. But that didn't go in my favor. It went… against my favor. As some personal information seeped out.

"Kokoro!" I waved at him while running towards him with a skip in my step. Seemed like he was taking a little break, as the long line was gone. He was still stationed, but sipping some drink through a straw.

"Ah, hey Sonomi." Kokoro still had that smile on his face. I wonder how he really feels sometimes, with that smile forever plastered there. "Would you like to give my game a try?"

I remembered what he did and shook my head. "Nah, I'm good…" I waved my hands to dismiss it further.

"I don't see why not. Play." Natsume simply said behind me. "I'll ask the question."

Ruka shot me a sympathetic glance as I sighed. "Whatever."

"A little birdy told me that the reason Blue Ribbon here is way more prickly and defensive than most of the students here is because she didn't live a sheltered life and had a lot of problems at home and school in the past." Natsume simply said, casting me a glance.

I swallowed and protested. "N-No way! I had a normal… life…" Then and there, something crashed against my head and I winced in pain. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Liar." Kokoro responded dryly.

I heaved and looked up at Natsume, who was still looking at me, as if expecting me to broaden upon the fact that I had just lied. I wasn't ready to share anything. Not yet. "I told you, I'm not telling."

"Don't worry." Natsume smirked. Christ. "I'll get it out of you someday…"

The rest of the day went pretty awkwardly. I didn't really have any inclination to talk, so we just kinda… ate dinner after a bit more of traveling, then all called it a night early. Guess they wanted me to wake up early, as tomorrow was going to be an early day for a special reason.

…

"Don't come to the performance." Ruka practically ordered. Oooh look, little bunny boy grew a back bone.

"Uh huh." Mikan and I chimed, looking at the pamphlet for the play, Hotaru looking on with us.

"I MEAN IT! Don't come!" Ruka demanded.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Yeah, mhm, whatev." Mikan dismissed, looking at a map now, Kokoro looking on with us. Nonoko Ogasawara, as I gathered her name from Mikan, also peered at the map. Kokoro, Nonoko, Hotaru and I all nodded with each other.

Ruka paled as he noticed Sumire tossing flyers about the play. He then snapped back to the rest of us, who were all giving him goofy smiles. "DON'T COME DON'T COME DON'T COME!!!"

Boy, is Ruka defensive. We shrugged, walking off.

As could already be discerned without a word, today was the day of Ruka's performance- which Natsume was sure to pick me up early this time, and made sure I got up. I'll just say I need new sheets for my bed. Damned pyromaniac…

Anyway, even though we all said we wouldn't go… we were all obviously lying through our teeth. It was a while until they had to get ready backstage, so we decided to go and kill time at whatever events lingered until the start of the play.

At the time, Natsume and Mikan were walking relatively close, and the uneasiness returned- ten fold. I bit my lip in frustration.

Little did I know that a certain someone was watching me. "That close… Why do I feel this way?" Kokoro's voice chirped.

My face paled as everyone slowly turned to face him, then me. My eyes danced around the pairs of eyes scrutinizing me, trying to read my expression most likely. "Koko…" I slowly turned, glaring at the ever-smiling boy.

"Is there something wrong, Sonomi-Chan?" Mikan walked up to me, examining my features.

For a second, my eyebrows furrowed before they snapped up, making me seemed surprised. Hell, I was shocked alright. I was about to glare at _Mikan Sakura_. One of the nicest people here. My expression then dropped to one of horror. I could hear Brian snicker, probably aware of my dilemma. I shot her a glare before shaking my head vehemently and giving Mikan a wry smile. "Nah, I'm fine."

Natsume snorted. I whipped around to look at him, amusement apparent on his face. "You went through a hell of a lot of emotions there. Mad at someone, little girl?"

Well… technically I wasn't. All in all, the only person I could be mad at right now was myself. I gave him a perplexed look before turning around and walking a little faster. "Don't be silly."

Natsume took longer strides and caught up with me, quirking a brow. I let out an exasperated sigh as I looked away again. "Koko. Is she angry at me?" Natsume questioned the mind reader.

Kokoro snickered and I eyed him dangerously. "Well, not angry… but definitely not happy."

Natsume shrugged. "Lace has been acting weird since the first day of this festival." I gulped. He noticed?! "Maybe… it's a _girl's _thing." …Or not.

My face turned crimson. All for the exception of Hotaru turned to him, confused beyond belief. "What do you mean by-"

"It's NOT!" I shrieked. Everyone spun their heads to me. I huffed, face still bright red, before stomping ahead. "I said _I'M FINE._"

"Excuse me, Miss _Fine_." A voice chided. I looked towards the voice of the wise ass and there stood an older girl with long lavender hair and sky blue eyes, smiling gently at me. "Can you and red-eyes come here for a sec?"

I frowned, facing the main cause of my current issue and nodded at him so he could join me. "She wants us to go to her, dork wad."

"Whatever." Natsume replied as he walked towards me and we made our way towards the table. "What is it?"

"No need to be so prickly!" The girl giggled. "My name is Setsuna, and I've decided to give you two a free fortune. Something tells me it's urgent."

I tilted my head, bewildered. A fortune? For both of us? For a moment, I felt happy. It quickly dissipated as I shook my head and thought '_fat chance_'. "Alright. Shoot."

"That's not how it works, silly!" Setsuna grabbed our hands and joined them together. I suppressed a blush as she grabbed our free hands, forming a triangle out of our bodies. "You have to pass your energy through out each other, forming a chain. Now…" she closed her eyes and breathed in. "Do not let the cat fall for the nectarine. The fox must intervene. If the fox does not , tragedy awaits, but if it does, a beautiful end instead."

Natsume and I only managed to blink. "What the hell?"

Setsuna smiled brightly. "It'll take some time before the interpretation can be understood, hopefully before it's too late. Now run along!" She waved at us.

I reluctantly waved back as the two of us went back to the group, Natsume not waving at her at all.

"So, what's the verdict?" Brian asked, hooking an arm around my neck. "You two will hate each other for the rest of your lives? Or will you both realize love and have 10 moron-babies? No offense by the way, but anything created by Hyuuga would have an IQ of 25."

My cheeks were tinged scarlet once again. "NO! She said something that made absolutely no sense. Not letting a cat fall for a nectarine, fox stopping it, something or the other." I shrugged. That fortune made no damned sense, no need to cover it all.

Mikan then gave me this disgusted expression. "Ew, you like Natsume?"

Natsume smirked, Brian laughed, everyone quirked their eyebrows and I gripped my hair in absolute frustration. "ARGH! EVERYONE. SHUT. UP. Now are we gonna go watch Ruka or what?1" once again, I angrily led the way, Hotaru and Brian giving me amused looks.

Seriously, what am I today? Some sort of funny fool on display?

…

I completely forgot about my anger as I bit my tongue to hold back the laughter. What's so funny now, you wonder? We snuck backstage to go and visit Ruka. There he was, in front of us. Wearing a dress. He was _Snow-Freakin'-White_.

"_IT'S SNOW WHITE!_" Mikan and Nonoko squealed while Kokoro and Kitsuneme proclaimed it. Natsume looked bored as usual, and I fought back the urge to laugh.

"Heh…" Brian chuckled. "What a little priss."

Ruka looked as if he had died. His skin grew oddly pale. "I _TOLD_ you NOT TO COME!"

"What are you all doing here?" Narumi questioned, walking up to the lot of us.

"We're here out of pure loyalty to Ruka." Koko piped.

Ruka tried to throw off the costume while Hotaru tried to photograph him. Kokoro tried convincing him to keep it on while I gave a sympathetic look. The poor boy.

"You're so cute, Ruka-Pyon!" Mikan, Nonoko, Kokoro, Hotaru and Brian chimed all at once, clasping their hands together. I'm positive Kokoro, Hotaru and Brian joined in on that solely to annoy him.

Narumi smiled. "Isn't he? The role was just so perfect for him, I insisted he take it."

"It's just totally adorable Ruka-Pyon!" Mikan walked closer to him, looking beyond pleased. "Just like a real girl!"

Man, I felt that as I flinched. Ruka's face dropped and he stormed away. Mikan was confused as to why. God, this chick is dense. Natsume and Hotaru eyed Ruka, as did I. The poor guy. I official felt really bad for him. That must've dropped his machismo like whoa.

"Ruka is in a bad mood." Kokoro chided.

Who can blame him, I wondered.

"Oh he's been like this since he accepted the role." Narumi explained. I doubted that, but Mikan the dolt would of course buy that.

"Is it okay for him to act like that?" Natsume questioned. Oh look, he finally spoke since we got here.

Narumi smiled and waved a finger. "Oh, Ruka-Kun will be fine. He acts like that, but once the curtain rises, he's a different person. The bigger problem is…" he looked towards an older student. I couldn't decipher the gender off the bat. Androgynous much. "That girl right there is Miyazono Yuri-Chan. She has the girls only pheromone Alice- which she still hasn't come to terms with having. She as against being in this play even. So I made sure to give her a role where she'd learn to let go of trivial emotions and learn to like her Alice to live a wonderful pheromone filled life."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Natsume muttered amongst us. The lot of us shrugged.

"So basically, you're telling her to suck it up and like girls?" Hotaru questioned.

Kokoro shook his head. "He's doing it for popularity."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm with Koko on that one."

Mikan peered into the box Kokoro was holding, curious. "What are those things, Mind Reader-Kun?"

"These? Powerful slime balls. The technical class makes them. Do you want one?" Kokoro offered her.

"Wha- but I don't have anyone I'd throw that at…" Mikan eyed Natsume and I let out a small chuckle. Back to normal finally. I thought I was going crazy.

I smiled, looking at this little boy walking around, reading a script. He was adorable. He seemed to determined to play his part right. That kind of fire in kids is so cute, and very admirable. I was snapped out of my other world as I realized the drop curtain above the kid snapped and I quickly sprung to pull the boy out of the way. I knocked the script out of his hand and took his hand into mine and rushed forward, the curtain falling behind us and dust enveloping the room. After it settled, I checked my side to see if the kid was alright.

"Hey boy, you okay?" A voice asked at the same time as me. My face dropped when I saw Natsume holding the boy's other hand.

"Looks like the big bad wolf saved you." I mused. "You'll be fine then." I tried slipping my hand away, but failed, snapping back to the kid. I realized I was stuck. I glanced to the side to see Natsume was in the same position right now as well. Just what the hell I need.

"…Looks like we'll need understudies…" I finally keyed back in on Narumi's voice. "The slime doesn't wear off until at least an hour."

Absolutely _Perfect._ What'd I do to deserve this?

"This isn't good Narumi! One of the dwarves is stuck to Hyuuga and Mizuhara!" The Substitute teacher called out, examining our messy situation.

"This really is bad. We only had just enough students from Elementary class A to play the seven dwarves. Now it's _six_?" Narumi rubbed his thumb along his jaw line observing the both of us. "Unless you two play the dwarf's forest friends!"

"Don't even _joke _Naru." Natsume glared at Narumi. "I'll knock you into next week." he pivoted, nearly taking both the kid and me down.

"I'm sorry. You practiced so hard too." Narumi pat the little boy's head. "There's next year, I guess. Right?"

I frowned looking the disappointed boy. His eyes were brimming with tears. "Natsume… Look at the poor kid… c'mon…"

Natsume eyed the kid, then let out a heavy sigh. To my surprise, he gave in. For a moment, I thought of Youichi. I think I found Natsume's weakness. Children… who would've thought.

…

"What's Natsume-Kun wearing?! Oh! He's a wild cat!" I heard Sumire's voice call as Natsume and I made our way back to Narumi. That time changing… most awkward ever. Just FYI- need a new Uniform in the end. I was wearing a cheetah print dress- pretty short I say. I went slightly above the midway point of my thighs. I had a tail that went along with it too, a scruff of fur on my neck and my hair was tied in pigtails, clip on ears helping support it. I had spotted, furry thigh warmers as well as arm warmers. Natsume had a tank top and shorts- furry leopard print- along with furry ears, a furry scarf, arm and leg warmers. Quite interesting, I must say.

"So?" I heard Kokoro remark. "Sonomi-Chan has a cat outfit as well."

I looked around and saw people trying to contain their laughter. Possibly because Mister Badass is now a fluffy kitten. An amused smile played it's way on my lips.

"Aw! You're both cats! Sonomi-Chan! You're adorable! And Natsume, those ears make you look cute!"

Natsume twitched, annoyed, and flicked Mikan on the head, making Mikan flinch. "Cow. Don't ever call a man cute."

I snickered, but everything was cut short when Narumi mentioned needing a prince. Natsume volunteered Mikan, and before I knew it (thanks to the girls in Yuri's vicinity) she was dragged away. She returned dressed fully in costume.

"Ruka-Kun, what do you think?! Will I be okay? How do I look?" Mikan questioned, flailing towards Ruka.

Ruka broke into a blush. Brian and I snickered as the boy once again searched for an answered. "You're…"

Everyone watched him, except for Natsume. He turned around, causing me to jerk forward. I frowned as I noticed this. Is he… Was he…

Jealous?

My heart sunk, but I was forced to shake it off as curtains rose. Now began "Snow White Sleeping in the Woods". I almost thought Sumire was miscast as she was Sleeping Beauty- but watching her act, Narumi did a fabulous job with changing it up. Sumire was playing a lazy, boy crazy glutton. She really didn't need to act in my opinion, but I digress. Ruka was all sorts of adorable and Kokoro's one line retort to Sumire's "Mirror mirror on the wall" bit- saying "It sure ain't you."… AMAZING. Narumi was pretty scary as the Huntsman. His liberty on it was pretty… bad. And possibly illegal. Nearly snogging Ruka and all… but hey, it's Narumi. What else should we have expected.

That's when Natsume and I were cued to get ready. Ruka played with the kids for a while, being introduced to the seven dwarves, before the little boy took us center stage. "Wewcome Snow White! Dis are my fwends, da Wild Cats!"

There were mummers throughout the auditorium. I could hear people saying they were amazed they saw Natsume up there. I heard a few male students point me out. Positive popularity from the Aladdin RPG maybe?

"…Meow." Natsume rather dully called out.

The crowd was quiet. They stared at us. I sighed and decided to be a bit more lively, to save the image of a Wild Cat. I moved my hip a bit and made a loose fist, trying to make it seem like a paw. I waved it in a cat-like movement, winking. "NYAN~!"

I heard some sighs of relief and some people praise Natsume for even going up there and doing something as embarrassing. I did agree, he deserved props for something practically humiliating. "You owe me, idiot." He mused.

I chuckled and waved my free hand. "Right, right."

The show continued and we all watched from the spot backstage as Mikan went back on. I read the cue card and my eyes widened. It said for Mikan to kiss Ruka on the lips. I then let out a grin, thinking Mikan would chicken out… until I realized the girl was actually going for it. Brave child… I looked at Natsume, who now had a chalkboard eraser in this hand, ready to chuck it. Using the hair ornament tied onto the end of my pigtails, I smacked it out of his hand and caught it while it was in mid air. "Why stop them? You do know how Ruka feels, right?" I eyed him.

"So? What about my own damned fe-" He stopped and his eyes widened. I guess he noticed my expression drop.

I bit my lip when I realized tears were spilling from my eyes. Out of pure spite, I aimed the eraser in a way that pushed Mikan further down, and her lips came in contact with Ruka's. I felt my lips move, but I couldn't hear what came out of my mouth. For once in my life, I finally got luck and the slime making the kid, Natsume and myself stuck together was gone and I slipped from the kids grasp, running off, trying to stop my tears.

I had my suspicions so why? Why?

I guess this sentiment was harder to stop than I thought…

* * *

_**End Chapter 9**__: __**Haunted Houses and Snow White and Crying- Oh My!**_

Author Lady: Well, that puts an end to that chapter!

Sonomi: …Hey, Author…

Author Lady: Yes So-So-Chan?

Sonomi: I hate you.

Author Lady: Ouuch.

Tsubasa: Well, next chapter is the end of the festival! I come back, and unexpected twists of events happen!

Natsume: Joy. I can wait forever.

Tsubasa: Sure you can. Prick.

Natsume: WHAT?! Are you blaming this chapter on me?!

Tsubasa: Quite frankly… I am.

Natsume: Tch. Whatever.

Sonomi: Hey readers- sparing any words- a review, if you may, is greatly appreciated! Hope you've all been enjoying!

Author Lady: Until Next Time! …Tsubasa…they're ignoring me…

Tsubasa: Don't worry about it. I'm here to entertain you by bad mouthing the flame casting ass hat!

Natsume: HEY!

Tsubasa: See you guys in Chapter 10! *Grins*


	12. Just A Kiss

Author Lady: Hey everyone! Welcome back to…

Tsubasa: Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT! In the last chapter, it was revealed that Natsume is a total asshole…

Natsume: Look you! I'm entitled to say and feel however the hell-

Author Lady: Mhm! Total dirt bag!

Natsume: I hate you guys.

Author Lady: Anyway! Last chapter was ended on such a heavy note to keep this opening dragging on, don'tcha think so Sonomi?

Sonomi: I think I hate you.

Author Lady: …Geeze, talk about sour. Anyway! Hit it Natsu!

Natsume: **DISCLAIMER: This jerk of an author doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did…I'd end up more of a jerk off than my original interpretation. **

Sonomi: …Um…he admitted he's a jerk.

Author Lady: Good. Looks like you're off the stage of denial.

Natsume: Burn in hell.

Tsubasa: Now everyone, sit back, relax and enjoy!

Author Lady: Looks like I got the time line a little screwed up for the festival so uh… *cough* I ended up making the awards and dance on the same day. M'bad. Also, it was mentioned on the two sites I posted this on that it should be a Natsu/OC story so that's what it shall become- with a twist. *grins* I can never cut anyone slack. It's in my nature, hahaha.

Natsume: Evil bastard.

---------------

_Chapter 10: Just a Kiss_

;:Natsume's P.O.V.:;

I looked at Sonomi in complete disbelief. There she was, crying… and what's more- she just made Ruka and Mikan kiss. Her onslaught of tears continued as she scowled at me. "It's… just a kiss." after uttering that lowly, she broke out into a run.

Ruka and Mikan gave me a funny look. Considering that the eraser came from my direction, they probably thought that I was the one who made them make face. I sucked my teeth and shook my head. No way I had done that. Ruka should have figured. I left the kid I was stuck to prior with a middle school-er and dashed away. That absolute idiot ran off without anyone watching her. She was also bawling so she'd definitely attract attention. But what the hell for? I just spoke my own damned mind, not saying anything directed to her- nor was it hurtful… _Unless…_

I felt a pang of guilt. But why the hell would I? I had plenty of girls run away from me crying for an assortment of reasons. Either I burned them, called them ugly or cow, or rejected them. I did none of the following, and that definitely could not be called rejection! I hadn't even finished my statement, nor could that brat like me. She calls me a pile of idiotic conflicting emotions. I mean, really. I snapped out of it when I heard footsteps drawing closer. It sound like someone running. _Score…_ I turned the corner of the corridor and saw her long black pigtails swaying. Without a word, I picked up my pace and grabbed her wrist, pulling slightly for her to stop. She turned around and her eyes met mine. I jumped back when I saw how they were already red and puffy from the tears. "What do you want from me _Hyuuga-San_?"

"Hyuuga? Cut the crap lace, what the hell's wrong?" I demanded, still holding onto her wrist.

I saw her shake her head then bite her lip in thought. "None of your concern. And the hell should I learn your name if you can't even learn mine?"

I felt something turn at the pit of my stomach. That statement annoyed me more than it normally would have. I spun Sonomi around and seized her shoulders, pushing her against the wall. She tried to push me away so I grabbed onto her wrists and held them over her head so she wouldn't jerk around. "_Sonomi._ Happy? Sonomi. Sonomi. _Sonomi. Sonomi. SONOMI!!_" I breathed in sharply to intake some air. "Now tell me Sonomi… what the hell is wrong?!"

I hadn't predicted this. Sonomi cried harder, her knees shaking, bumping into one another. "Don't… Don't jerk me around Natsume! Just… don't! You don't have any idea!!"

"Then _TELL ME!_" I yelled, exasperated at this situation. It was ridiculous. I'm trying to fix it, but she's not letting up on how I can do that.

"…Please…" Sonomi stopped looking at me, hanging her head low. "Please… let me go…" She managed to whisper with much strain.

I complied, hoping she'd answer afterwards. "Now will you talk?"

"…No…I'm sorry…" With that, Sonomi twisted over me and quickly dashed away, obviously with the help of her Alice.

I looked at the direction she took off in before stomping a foot in aggravation. "Shit!" I slowly walked back to where Naru, Ruka, Mikan and the others were. I silently sauntered over to them. They were still blushing and looking at each other from the corners of their eyes. I rolled my own crimson orbs and scoffed. They turned around shocked, then scrutinized the clearly empty space next to me.

"Where's Sonomi-Chan?" Mikan questioned, tilting her head, her hair bouncing along with her movement. Everyone was still in costume.

I sighed and looked away. "Don't know." As the final syllable escaped my lips, I felt cold steel pressed on my left cheek.

"What do you mean you don't know?" That vicious red headed new girl had a gun pointed at my head. Great. "What the hell do you know anyway? Tell me Hyuuga, what the hell did you do?"

"Choose to believe me or not but I don't know." I pushed the gun off my face as I started walking away. I ran a hand through my hair, removing my long bangs from my eyes. This is just fantastic.

…

;:Tsubasa's P.O.V.:;

"Tsubasa-Sempai…" I heard Sonomi's voice call out to me weakly. Maybe she was tired from that performance they squeezed her into. With one line, I doubted it.

I turned to face her, grin plastered on my face. "What's up, my cute little Kouhai?" My face immediately dropped when I saw her. She was still in her costume, eyes red and puffy and her lips quivering. "…What did Natsume do to you?" I asked instinctively. That boy always did something to bother Mikan and Sonomi.

Sonomi shook her head vehemently. "It's not his fault… What he said… it hurts, but has nothing to do with me… I.. I just…"

I wrapped her into a hug. "So, nothing rude? Absolutely nothing condescending?" She shook her head no. I let out a soft sigh and pat her back. "Then don't let it hurt you. Just try not to be mad at him if there's no reason to be, 'kay kiddo?" I could feel Sonomi nod into my chest. I slightly smiled and looked into the crowd. There was Natsume standing a ways away, looking like a lost child. He didn't eye me with murderous intent. He looked… guilty? I made a mental note to check up with him as an idea popped into my head. "Hey So-So. You look tired, so let me drop you off at Misaki's room for now, so you can get some sleep, alright? I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to bring you to the assembly before the dance, alright?"

I have to say, once I mentioned the word 'dance', Sonomi looked about ready to hurl. "…O-okay sempai." She then looked away, seeming absolutely depressed.

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to dance with you!"

She looked just a little brighter when I offered.

…

"Hyuuga." I stalked up to the cherry blossom tree where Natsume sat. He was staring into the sky until he finally turned to look at me.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Natsume questioned, eyeing me as I leaned on the tree.

"What did you tell Sonomi?" I asked, straight to the point. I had a good guess, but if I could get him to say, it'd be easier.

"…" Natsume looked as if he were thinking before he turned his head away from me, icily responding, "None of your business."

I let out a heavy sigh. Stubborn brat. "I'm going to be blunt with you Hyuuga. Whatever you said, and I know it wasn't bad or anything… but at least keep in mind that you should be delicate when it's someone that has feelings for you."

Natsume slowly looked up at me, seeing if there was any dubious trace on my face. "Stop playing, idiot Shadow."

I face palmed. "Now why the hell would I lie?!" I scratched the back of my head as I observed the dimwit before me. "Look, brat… that flower she gave you before…do you know what it means?" The little idiot shook his head 'no'. I slapped my forehead with my palm once again. "Hyuuga…that flower meant fascination. I really, REALLY do think that she might like you. But that's my two cents. And other obvious indications."

Natsume remained quiet for a while, looking out to the distance. After sometime, he finally faced me. "Don't think of this as a favor… just cheering up… your favorite Kouhai. I need you to do something, and I don't want to owe you."

That Hyuuga…such a damn brat…

…

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

I stretched as I rose my body up, feeling many satisfying snaps. I sucked in a large amount of air and exhaled deeply. I grinned as I looked around, then immediately frowned when I noticed Misaki-Sempai. Yesterday replayed in my head again.

Misaki turned around and offered me a smile. "Get ready now Sonomi-Chan, 'Bas-Kun is going to be picking you up any minute!"

With that, a smile played it's way on my face and I leaped from the bed, grabbing the change Tsubasa took me to pick up yesterday and going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and wrapped myself in a towel, needing ask Misaki if she had a brush. I opened the door, opening my mouth to question her, but stopped dead in my tracks. Tsubasa was already in the room. He gave me a grin and I could only return it with a lopsided smile before closing the door as quickly as possible, sliding down it. My face was crimson. I shook it off and quickly threw on my clothes, brushing my hair with my fingers instead. Cursed long hair.

The three of us walked towards the area where the assembly was to take place. Students had to separate by Ability classes, so I had to be with them, so thankfully I didn't have to go in any other direction. Tsubasa held my hand as we walked, a grin totally overtaking my face. Mikan was there already, surprisingly. I guess Hotaru made her wake up early or something of that nature.

"Sonomi-Chan!" Mikan ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I forced a smile and pat the girl's head. "We were all worried about you. You vanished yesterday without a trace!"

I twitched and bit my lip. I looked up at Tsubasa nervously.

"She went to meet up with me. I promised to sneak her into the Middle School dormitory so she could check it out and spend the night at Misaki's." Tsubasa smiled. I squeezed his hand tighter, letting him know I was thankful.

"Aww, and you guys didn't invite me? No fair!" Mikan pouted.

I let out a large grin. "I thought you wanted to spend time with Ruka after smooching…"

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Mikan hollered while I looked away, a sly expression on my face.

"Good going So-So!" Tsubasa lifted a hand for a high five, which I delivered. "Knowing them, it'd take a life time to get that out."

"W-What are you two talking about?!" Mikan continued hollering.

"Deeense…" I muttered loud enough for her to hear, then turned around and saw three prominent looking figures on stage. I blinked, confused. Mikan followed from where I was looking.

"Who are those three?" She questioned, for me and herself.

"Oh right, you were late for opening ceremonies, Mikan. Those are the Headmasters. From Left to right, it's the Elementary Division, then the Junior Division and finally the Senior Division." Tsubasa answered.

Strange… the Elementary Division headmaster was…

"Why is the Elementary Division headmaster a ki--" Mikan took the words out of my mouth- rather loudly at that, but was immediately silenced by Tsubasa, and the rest of the students shushing her.

"You're being too loud… we don't' know much about them, they're in things thick that no one even _knows_ about. We just know that they're sketchy, and that nothing good comes of getting involved with them. Especially the kid. From what we've seen, he's the most suspicious." Tsubasa explained, slowly taking his hand away from Mikan's mouth. He then looked at the both of us. "You two shorties be careful as well, alright."

I nodded as I noticed Mikan observing the kid. I frowned. Something was definitely up with him. My eyes darted around the stage until I noticed Natsume. I snapped my head away and looked at the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked me. Of course she'd notice if I did something that weird.

I shook my head quickly. "Nah, everything's peachy." I gave her a wry smile as she observed my features. It must've obvious that something was really wrong with me. Possibly my head.

"We will now announce the winning class…" I guess I was so off kilter that I hadn't noticed they moved the assembly enough to be in that part already. "The winning class is… the Technical Class! The class representative will pick up the 10 million yen prize and award!" of course I figured with the insanity and innovative inventions the Technical Class came up with, they'd win. "For individual awards- the king for this year , for the usefulness and practical use of his amazing "Semi permanent innovative hair growing laser"- Harry Hageta! For queen, unfortunately cannot be awarded. But for new comer award, it goes to… "Hotaru Imai!! With Pigula + PiguBird and her countless other inventions, she's gained prestige amongst National Media Enterprises for her ambitious productiveness and forward thinking thus earning this award! Incidentally, it also sets the record for the youngest person to win this award!"

"Hotaru is so amazing!!" Mikan cheered, grabbing my hands and jumping.

I sighed and smiled. "Of course. You always believe in her."

"Now…" The MC continued. "Aside from these awards just given, there is a special award given to someone or a group that gains a lot of notice. It isn't handed out every year- but for the first time in many years, a group was found worthy enough for it! This years special award goes to… The Special Ability Class for their addictive "Role Playing Game: Aladdin and the Magic Lamp! Despite their lack of budget and Corporate Sponsorship- they made cleaver use of their unique Alices and received many testimonials in being able to entertain a large amount of people!"

"Awesome! We got the award!" Mikan and I let out a squawk as Tsubasa swung an arm around our necks. "What are you shorties spacing out for! We won! That means people recognize our talent!"

The lot of us went up to accept our award. There was a loud cheer. I turned to Mikan, giving her a large smile. "And this is thanks to you!"

Mikan seemed over-joyed and finally managed to smile brightly instead of look dumb-struck. She was passed off the award and showed it off to Narumi. After some exchanging of words, he handed her a letter. A few of us ran towards her to find out it was a letter from her grand father. A few tears ran down her cheeks as Hotaru pat her on the head. I tackled and forced everyone to share a group hug, giving Ruka a grin again as he blushed.

….

"KYAH! You mean you three don't know?!" Anna squealed to Mikan, Brian and I. We were back in the classroom. Mikan was standing with everyone and Brian and I were both sitting a top a desk. I swear, my ears would start bleeding with the tons of squealing girls.

"I don't believe in ridiculous legends." Brian scoffed.

"What kind of legend is it anyway, that induces squealing fan girls and the inability to walk over to Ruka and the moron over there?" I questioned, pointing to Natsume and Ruka.

"You've been pretty prickly about Natsume lately, Sonomi…" Brian mumbled to.

"Dunno what you're talking about. Same old me." I dismissed, crossing my legs.

"So what is it about this legend?" Mikan questioned.

"They said the person you dance with in your last dance, there's over a 40 percent chance you hook up with them!" Another girl squealed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to ease the coming head ache. "Dumb. Absolutely dumb."

"So what is going on over there?" Mikan asked, looking in the direction of the idiot and Ruka. I swear, I'm not being bitter.

"Crowds of girls asking them for the last dance…" Sumire muttered at a dangerously low voice.

"Who'd want to ask Nat…idiot for a dance?" I questioned.

"Whoa?! Natsume?! I can understand Ruka, but him?!" Mikan questioned as well, much more shocked.

"Natsume has always had closet fans." Sumire answered simply.

"CURLY~?" Mikan finally noticed Sumire.

"Ugh. What's seriously up with these girls. They're shameless." Sumire asked to no one directly. I started to like this chick. She became easier to get along with. "Those girls were deathly afraid of Natsume-Kun until a little while ago. They said the air changed around him and he seemed much more approachable, so now there's a ridiculous amount of these stupid tramps."

"Amen." I snorted. If it's one thing I hated, it was shameless girls. Sumire gave me a smirk. Something we agreed with, I guess.

"There there was that ridiculous outfit from the play yesterday. A new appeal I guess. Now there's Junior girls trying to steal him away, saying "I want to be your girlfriend" or something of that sort." Sumire let out a scoff. "It's been a nightmare trying to wrangle them.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Mikan looked full of disbelief.

"A child like you wouldn't understand Natsume's charm." Sumire simply stated.

Mikan looked towards me to see if I'd agree or disagree with Sumire. I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Every girl was in romance mode except for four of us. Mikan because she's childish. Hotaru because she's indifferent. Brian because she's… a sociopath. And me because… I'm hurting over a stupid thing a stupid boy said. _Heart broken_. Ew.

"Hey Mikan-Chan! Who are you going to the last dance with? Is it possibly… Ruka-Kun! I mean you two were the prince and Snow White in the play!" Anna, Nonoko and Kokoro all chimed.

"W-wait… it's not like.." Mikan couldn't even finish.

"I mean after all… you two did kiss!" Anna cut Mikan off.

Mikan whipped her head to face me, and I just looked away with a smirk. Kokoro, Kitsuneme and some girl with short hair and a bow surrounded her, wanting answers. "W-wait.. You guys…!!!"

"Who's the girl that played the Prince anyway? Natsume's partner? How dare she be close to both of them! Maybe she's going out with one of them. They've probably set up to dance with her, and that's why they're turning us down… she's not even as cute as people say she is, and she's only a child." Voices kept whispering.

"HEY! WHAT'D I DO TO DESERVE BACK TALK! SET YOUR FANS STRAIGHT! I'D NEVER **EVER** DANCE WITH NATSUME LET ALONG GO OUT WITH HIM!" Mikan hollered.

Natsume simply scoffed. "That was my line."

"Sure it was. Idiot." I accidentally let that slip out loud. Heads turned to me. Ah shit.

"Oh, it's the _other_ new girl. The one who was the other wild cat… Natsume's other partner. Maybe Ruka is with the nullification girl and Natsume's with this one. That could be why they're both denying. Makes a lot more sense…" The girls began chattering again.

I bit my lip in anger. I emitted a violent gust of wind, nearly knocking everyone one over. People were muttering, asking what that was before I slammed my hands on the desk. "I don't need to hear you gossiping retards. I'm out." I grabbed my back pack and stormed out of the room to go and collect myself. That made things a bit too obvious. Natsume's going to murder me… oh what the hell do I care. Before I had the opportunity to do so, I ran into Narumi. "S-Sorry Sensei…"

"Ah! You know it's time to prepare right? Get going Sonomi-Chan~!" He pat my back and went off to the class room. I could hear Narumi from a distance ask, "What on Earth is with this atmosphere? And why are there papers scattered?"

This was going to be a long night…

….

I walked with Mikan and her group. We were all dressed like angels. Apparently that was the theme. "The legend about the last dance? A lot of people get excited about it every year." Nodacchi said, answering to Mikan, who asked him to teach her about it.

"That's lame. It's like chocolate companies and Valentine's day." Misaki interrupted. I grinned- she could not be more right. "It's like how Tsubasa and I dance the last dance every year and we're not going out. See?"

"Nodachii… that suit does not fit you at all!" Tsubasa called out also walking in toward the conversation. Noddachi looked as if he were sulking and Tsubasa gave him a tap on the back. "It's not that it's bad, you just seem too 'lax for a suit, Noda-Sensei!"

"Misaki-Sempai! You look so cute in your dress! Sexy!!" Mikan called out.

Misaki chuckled. "As do you squirts. So adorable! The Juniors are fairies as you Elementary kids are angels."

"The guys just wear normal suits. That's discrimination." Tsubasa interjected. I chuckled at him.

They described to Mikan how this was a stand up dance event and then took off to eat food. Those two…so strange. Tsubasa promised to come back for our dance later. So very silly! As the lot of us girls were enjoying eating, Nonoko poked Mikan and I on the shoulders. "Look, there's Otonashi with her Junior boyfriend!"

Mikan looked as if she choked on her food with that statement. "Boyfriend?!"

Nonoko nodded. "Mhm! I heard they danced together in the last dance last year, and from there they hit it off and started a relationship!"

I gave a dull stare. "You reaaaally believe in that last dance mumbo-jumbo eh?"

"Well… Miruku was saying that more than fifty percent of alices marry other alices! Since we'll be here until we graduate Senior High, there's a good chance the person we'll fall in love with is someone from here!" Anna added.

_Until Senior High… Fall in love with someone from here…_ I felt sick… dizzy for a moment. I composed myself quickly though.

"Is there someone you like Nonoko?!" Mikan questioned quickly.

"It's a secret!" Nonoko whispered. That is until Misaki-Sensei walked by and Anna and Nonoko both ran off to him. "Misaki-SENSEII!!!!" Oh… the obvious adoration.

"So.. Much for secret…" Mikan muttered. Then she turned to me with expectation in her eyes. "What about you?"

I bristled and stepped back. "I um… well…" I looked back and saw Tsubasa walking around looking for me.

"There you are Sonomi!" He called over, coming to get me.

SAFE! "I'll tell you later Mikan-Chan!" I waved as he took me to some area around the torch to dance. We danced a Folk Dance. "Thanks Tsubasa… you saved me there…" I muttered while he twirled me around.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa questioned as he brought me back to start position, picking up the pace since he realized I knew how to dance this.

"Well…" I looked around nervously. Ruka was dancing with Mikan and the two looked happy. It made me a smile a bit to know she was enjoying her self and not letting her shyness get in the way of that. I'm sorry, but I love messing with those two. I looked forward again. "Mikan was going to ask me a question I'd rather not answer yet." we were now face to face.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." Tsubasa dismissed, smiling.

"It sure was!" I yelled to answer. Someone then bumped into us, nearly making us fall, but Tsubasa managed to keep standing and grabbed onto my back to keep me from plummeting onto the floor. When I opened my eyes to finally figure out I didn't crash on the floor- my turquoise eyes met his sapphire ones. I nearly died, thinking we kissed- but his mouth was close to the little crook of my lips. I could've sighed out of relief, but I made sure not to move.

A student frantically ran up to us to check. "SAFE! Didn't touch!" He yelled.

Tsubasa moved his arm back slightly to allow my face off of his. He stood up straight, then pulled me back up onto my feet. "Sorry about that kiddo. Must've been a scare."

"It's okay. It's all clear." I smiled. We departed as we had to switch partners. Next person I danced with was Kokoro Yome, then after that Yuri Miyazono, Then it was Narumi, then Ruka, then Subaru Imai, and finally I got to…

Natsume. I tried looking him in the face and do what Tsubasa told me to. I tried. Key word being _tried._ Instead, my stupid self started tearing and ran a way to sit down.

Smooth Sonomi. _Real_ smooth.

I noticed Natsume didn't dance with Mikan either. Maybe he was holding a grudge himself. This was stupid. They were allowing the two individual winners yesterday to pick out their own partners, so after I heard Hotaru call Mikan for the last dance, I left to go out into the trees and field next to the dancing area. I went over to a tree and sat down, hugging my knees. I looked towards the floor for a short while, that is until I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up, then snapped my head to the side. It was Natsume.

Natsume didn't say anything and there was an elongated silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I turned to him to see him holding out a small handful of flowers. There was a purple bell like flower as the outside circle of flowers. Purple hyacinth. Then in the inside, there were three fuchsia flowers. Viscaria. I smiled and took the flowers into my hands and put them with the set of flowers tying my elaborately done hair, getting up and patting my backside. "Who taught you this?"

"…I'm not saying, idiot. I learned so I wouldn't have to say anything." Natsume said. Stubborn, as always.

I laughed and took one of his hands. "Accepted. On both accounts. So let's go!" The two of us took to the dance floor and began dancing slowly. "I'm sorry, I bet you'd rather be dancing with Mikan, but you two had a disagreement, and now she's dancing with Hotaru anyway right now, so you're just being kind to me and dancing with me because you saw me cry earlier… and and…"

"Would you shut up already. I'm dancing with you because I feel like it. You think I would if I didn't feel like it?" Natsume answered simply. I shook my head and then stayed quiet. There was no winning. "So. I saw you and the shadow nearly kiss earlier, and you looked like you freaked out." Natsume dully said. I stiffened. "I thought you said a kiss is just a kiss. Something almost equating to nothing."

"That's not what I meant, okay?!" I yelled, flustered. "You see, what I really meant was…"

Before I could finish, I realize that he pressed his lips onto my own. "Nothing, right?" He asked.

My face turned crimson. "T-T-T-T-Tha-That…" I couldn't stop stuttering. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I don't see why everyone gets excited over a kiss. It's nothing, right?" Natsume questioned me.

"Y-you…" I looked at him, trying to furrow my brows, but I was freaking out too much.

"Whatever. Just stay in the light. You have no need to follow me into the dark. Stop worrying about my missions." He said as the song ended. He left me there in my stupor.

"J-just a stupid thing… that's nothing…? Don't follow you…? You expect.. Me to do that now?" I brought a finger to my lips, still standing there like an idiot. "Natsume… you ABSOLUTE BUTTHOLE!!" I murmured the beginning of that, but yelled at the end.

"I didn't think I did anything wrong! Sorry Sonomi!" I heard Tsubasa joke.

I turned around, looking at him with wide eyes. "Tsubasa!! Get me out of here!" I threw myself at him, him catching me and picking me up.

"Ah! You called me Tsubasa only! Does that mean you finally think of me as a close friend?" Tsubasa gave me a cheeky grin. "Or is it something _else?_"

I had a mortified expression. "That's too intimate, isn't it?! I'm sorry Sempai!!!"

"Don't worry about it." Tsubasa chuckled. "Keep calling me by my first name if you want. We're friends, yeah?"

I grinned and nodded. Then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now pleaaasseee take me back to Brian's dorm room?"

"I'm right here. I'll walk back with you two." Brian appeared out of God knows where, her dress ripped at the bottom.

"Where on Earth were you?!" I questioned her, raising my brows.

"Doing a lil' snooping." Brian then wiggled her eyebrows. "Boy, have I got some questions for you later."

Ah damn. If she's aware of what I think she is, I'm never going to hear the end of it. Especially since that idiot was just testing me!

I touched the two flowers in my hair, smiling. Viscaria, may I have this dance. The other Purple Hyancith: I'm sorry.

Maybe he's not as much as a butt hole as I always think.

…

"From what it seems like, everything is falling into place." Persona bowed as he went into the room.

"Good. Looks like we'll really be able to accomplish what we're intending. Now about that other Alice…"

"I've seen it, Elementary School Principal. She's used it twice within the view of people. I'm sure they can attest to it. We just have to prove she's dangerous." Persona stated.

"That shouldn't be so hard. I'm sure she'll have the right push soon. After I'm sure we've gotten her far along enough, we'll definitely put both alices to good use. The only thing we'll have to look out for is…" The Elementary School Principal looked up at Persona.

"I know. Mikan Sakura. I'm sure it won't be so hard. We'll have this settled." Persona finished as he walked out of the room.

"We'll have that woman's daughter… once we get those two separate from her, it'll be easy…" The Elementary School Principal mused to no one directly as he chuckled darkly…

----

_**End Chapter 10: Just A Kiss**_

_**Author Lady: Well, that's it for Chapter 10!**_

_**Tsubasa: From here on out…**_

_**Sonomi: It'll follow the direct story line of Gakuen Alice much less. Events will still tie in with each other, and the main events will still happen, just much differently. **_

_**Natsume: If your kind, do please leave words. Good words, bad words, praising the author or dissing her. We don't discriminate.**_

_**Author Lady: You really are an idiot, Hyuuga.**_

_**Natsume: So says you. Aren't you the one controlling my words?**_

_**Author Lady: Yeah, to make you look like a fool.**_

_**Natsume: Is that so?**_

_**Author Lady: HOLY CRAP MY ROBE'S ON FIRE!**_

_**Sonomi and Tsubasa: Anyway, see you all next chapter!**_


	13. Dangerous

Author Lady: Yo yo giggidy yo! Guess who's back, back again?

Natsume: Sama's back. Run the hell away.

Author Lady: Tch. Where's the respect when it's due?! I come backafter a long time and this is how I'm treated?!

Natsume: Quite frankly so.

Author Lady: Anyway. I've come back with a more serious note. As I was informed, I checked out a story on here, and Lo and Behold- the openings were the exact SAME dialogue as mine- you know, these silly little beginnings. As well as the writing style becoming dangerously similar… Until nice chunks of it were Copy pasted, with merely a single word or name being edit. Even my character Sonomi making an appearance along with the same alice, only thing is, she's Brian instead of herself. Um. Not cool. VERY not cool.

Sonomi: Mimicry may be a high form of flattery- but Sama doesn't appreciate that.

Author Lady: It takes time to whip up writing and witty dialogue- so please- refrain from copying it!

Tsubasa: Aside from all that, it's the reason why many authors end up leaving. Also a reason why some of the great writers from GAFFN left.

Lady: We're here to see YOUR creativity- not mine or anyone else's reposted. You've NO idea how long it took me to think of calling myself Author Lady!! Oh, and don't even get me started on Natsume's disclaimers! I'm working hard to have something of my own that's enjoyable. Do the same. It really isn't that hard if you enjoy writing.

……..Now that I've gotten that out.... I still vote Natsume go find that cliff to hurtle himself off of!!

Natsume: Asshole. Take your story telling seriously!

Sonomi: That's like asking me to actually care about you.

Natsume: Piss off, little girl. You know you adore me

Sonomi: What was that, you prick!

Tsubasa: Anyway... Let's get this show on the road! This chapter is going to end up shorter than most of the others, I can feel it...

Author Lady: Mhm! Now hit it, Natsu!

**Natsume: DISCLAIMER: this asshat of an author doesn't own Gakuen Alice, only Sonomi, Brian and the twist she's giving the story- if she did own Gakuen Alice, we'd frequent the supply closet to get fre-**

Author Lady: JEEZE! SHUT. UP!

Natsume: Freshner to clean the air where Tsubasa has lurked. Got you again, didn't I?

Author Lady: *Facepalms* Whatever Natsu…

Tsubasa: I don't stink… Anyway! Enjoy the story kiddies!

_Chapter 11: Dangerous_

"Thanks for picking me up, Tsubasa! Natsume told me he had to run an errand, so he'd be over where I need to be by the time we got there if we walked slowly enough. He figures we'd chat for a long time." I said, smiling up to the older boy.

"It's my pleasure, So-So." Tsubasa grinned, playfully ruffling my hair.

My smiled widened until I heard the infernal chuckling behind me. I glowered at the laughing Brain and Mikan. The two girls were enjoying something that's not even there…

What do I mean by that? I'll take you back to the night of the Alice Festival.

**Night of the Alice Festival. Back at the Elementary School Dormitory.**

"Thanks for dropping me off Sempa-"

"Go ahead and call me Tsubasa! You did it once already." Tsubasa cut me off, smiling widely.

"Okay, okay…Thank you Sem--- Tsubasa." With a grin, I turned to him and gave him a hug. "Really, thank you! I needed that after…" I considered what I could say. I could blow my cover in the case Brian actually didn't see, or I could be careful in the event that she didn't. I went with the second option. "An incident…"

"No prob! Don't sweat it. Now night girls!" Tsubasa called out as he waved and walked away.

I stayed waving until he was out of sight, then swerved on a foot to retreat back into the room, until I stopped abruptly. Brian was in front of me, seeming completely out of character. She had this maniacal grin. "What the hell is up with you, Bri?"

"Simple, my dear So-So…" Brian stalked up to me, her green eyes flashing wildly. I instinctively moved back. "I saw a little something-something…" With that she led me into the room and closed the door, cornering me like a deer in the headlights. This girl is my best friend, but she's absolutely insane… "I saw you and Tsubasa. I had no idea you liked him. For a long while, I was here, misinformed, thinking you liked that Natsume Hyuuga."

I fought the urge to face palm or fall over from the overly misconstrued conclusion she drew. I sighed heavily and looked at her, batting my eye lashes. "You know what? Yeah, I _totally_ like Tsubasa-Sempai like that. Sorry for not telling you Brian."

Then, out of the blue… the girl _squealed._ Clearly she lost a few bolts and screws during her snooping in the dance. "That's awesome! I always thought you lacked taste in men, but obviously you redeemed yourself! I mean, Natsume doesn't look bad, but he's an ass. Tsubasa is much better, albeit sometimes a bit immature…"

I gave Brian a dead panned stare and shook my head. Not listening to her ideas of setting the two of us up, I grabbed a gown and crawled into bed. Brian was going to watch over me for the night. After maybe an hour of her fan-girling, she finally got tired and called it a night.

Of course, within the passing days, she had to spread it to a few girls. The few girls would talk, and it got to Mikan. Mikan, like the idiot she is, yelled it. Natsume over heard, and now it caused this weird tension between Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and I. Natsume would glare at Tsubasa and Ruka, I was still a bit jealous of Mikan, Tsubasa thought Ruka should make his move and also thought Natsume was a brat. Mikan, of course, was oblivious to everything. But what could I expect? That girl's IQ was probably reminiscent to that of a rock. If ever asked what her IQ was, I could even imagine- vividly may I add- Mikan answering ever so proudly… with the response "Fish."

**Present Time.**

The giggling idiots were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Why all the chuckling, girls?" Tsubasa turned around and questioned them, his sapphire eyes fleeting from between the two.

Brian and Mikan just wore their own sly grins. "Nothing, Sempaaaai. We're just enjoying yours and Sonomi's company."

"I'm sure you are. Morons." I mumbled, walking quickly while everyone tried catching up.

After a short while, I stomped into the woods until I heard rustling. Within a moments notice, there was someone quickly closing in, their foot extended into a kick. As quick as I could, I back flipped, holding myself up from the ground with one hand, my legs split. As I expected, the person went through my legs, and I twisted, landing on my feet and quickly put my hands and body in whatever offensive stance I could. I never had any martial arts classes, so I had to improvise if I wanted to stay safe. When the perpetrator hit the ground, dirt clouded up, blocking everyone's view.

"Are you just going to stand in the dark and keep yourself open, or are we going to train that alice?" A familiar voice called out as sparks of fire appeared from the clouds of dirt.

I grit my teeth and spun around quickly, raising a hand and dispersing wind, causing the fire to circle around me and not touch me. Focusing my energy on my feet, I jumped, bounding into the air and breaking free from the tunnel of fire. Natsume shot a ball of fire towards where I was floating momentarily. Quickly and in a state of panic, I crossed my arms over my chest, then pushed outwards, causing a gust of wind to blow away the fire and sent me back quickly. Sticking a foot out, I stopped at a tree- only for a quick moment, as Natsume sent another round of fire at me. I pushed against the tree and flipped, sending myself soaring through the air. I escaped the fire narrowly.

This training has been going on before classes for the past two weeks.

I landed on the floor, my feet softly touching the floor. I took in a sharp breath, trying to think of my next movement- but before I could do that, Natsume was already holding onto my arm. He gave me a smirk. "Game Over."

Before I knew it, his body started to become encircled by flames. The flames were about to swallow us, the temperature rising quickly. I shut my eyes tight, then concentrated my energy in one area before letting it burst. I used wind to push the fire away from us. There was a mint green light shinning from my fingertips, probably the visible color of my alice, before I suddenly felt a pang on my chest. Then sharp pain. After mustering what I could quickly to push the fire away completely, I fell to one knee. "I… did it this time…" I grinned and clutched onto my pained chest.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and examined me before helping me up. "Be careful. Don't over use this Alice. I'm sure you use it without knowing it to." He said as he walked away.

I puffed a cheek before trying to get up and ran towards him. "Idiot! Then don't over do it like that! I thought you were really out to kill me!"

…

I waltzed into the classroom along with Mikan, Ruka, Brian and Natsume. Seemed Narumi still wasn't there yet. Mikan was greeted by a few people, only a small number of girls threw her a glare. Of course, everyone gave Brian a wry smile, afraid that one day, she just might bust a cap on their asses. But when I walked in, as usual, the groups of girls gave me the nastiest looks they could possibly muster, upturning their noses. Not caring, as I normally don't anyway, I plopped down on my seat and fiddled with my notebook, doodling in it since there was nothing better to do at the moment. I turned to see Natsume with an unreadable expression. "What's up?"

"Watch your back." Was all that escaped Natsume's lip.

I frowned. "What's going on? You've been acting really weird."

Natsume's eyebrows lowered into a scowl. "Did I tell you to ask?"

Now I rolled my eyes, displeased with his attitude. "You know, whoever told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

His chair screeched as he stood to his feet. "What was that, pink silk?"

Now I jumped back, my own chair screeching as I did so. "You _heard_ me, narrow minded pervert!"

"Is that so, big head?"

"Yes it is, idiot!"

"Whatever hag."

"Moron."

"Ugly."

"Girly brows."

Natsume now hitched a brow and scoffed. "What the _hell_ kind of insult is _THAT_?!"

I smirked as I laughed dryly. "You have to admit it, Natsu. Your eyebrows are laaaaame…"

A set of female voices cleared their throats. I blinked as I turned around to face the girls now staring at the both of us. Uncomfortable was an understatement for how this atmosphere felt. "Girl! Who the hell do you think you are treating Natsume like that?!"

"Did I ask for any of you to step in right now?" Natsume narrowed his eyes to the set of scrutinizing orbs. "I can handle myself."

The girls all jumped back and remained quiet, seething from their seats. That serves them right. Just then, Narumi waltzed in, thus beginning homeroom, and our classes for the day.

…

Since it was a Saturday, I was with Tsubasa. Natsume was going to pick me up so I can practice just a touch more with my new restrictions he created during our class, but it seemed he had something to do for the school. Probably one of his craptacular missions. Tsubasa was ready to take me back to my dorm so I can hang out with Brian and Mikan. Brian was coming back from her mission in the afternoon- she left after homeroom. I'm sure by now she'd be back. The two of us were walking side by side, until a herd of students ran by us, dragging us both apart.

After the adolescent idiots stopped running, I realized I must have been dragged pretty far from Tsubasa. I was ready to simply walk back until I was grabbed by the hair and pulled against a tree. I looked up to see practically the entirety of the Natsume-Ruka fan club- and the people who were solely after Natsume. I gulped as I backed up as much as I could against the pillar of wood.

"Ms. Mizuhara…right? Natsume's partner… who thinks she can just swoop in and take him!" This girl with short brown hair yelled at me.

I cringed from the volume of her voice. "Take Natsume? The hell do I look like? I'm doing no such thing." I shrugged off and tried to walk, but the girl slammed her hands by my sides.

"You think I'm playing with you, Sonomi Mizuhara?! The club _saw_ you! Stealing a kiss from Natsume-Sama! That's unforgivable!" The brunette hollered once more. Now I wanted to die. _Steal_ a kiss from him?! No-freaking-way! It was the other way around, but like hell they'd believe that, so I opted to keep my mouth shut. "You used your alice on him, didn't you?!"

"Like _Hell_ I did! I have no intentions on ever using my alice. Now if you'd please excuse me…" I tried to shove past the ignorant bastards, but no such luck. The brunette slapped me across the cheek. "The living shit is your problem?!" I hollered, raising a hand to my cheek, feeling the throbbing.

"Didn't you hear me? I said don't think I'm playing with you! You will use that Alice!" the brunette spat in my face. Before I could even assess what was going to happen and try to break for it, the girls were already pulling me in every which way, tugging on my hair, clothing, arms- anything open to grab onto. A few tried to get in slaps and scratches, my pale skin turning red from the damage. Everyone was closing in…

Then I remembered…

Cold, emotionless onyx eyes… blonde hair… this familiar sensation of pain… I panicked.

And in my frenzied state, I let out a forceful gust of air, pushing people away- some getting cut by the sheer power of the wind. The ones closest to me now had gashes, blood pouring out from them. Their blood splattered against me… my clothes… I shrieked as loud as I could as the students left standing made a break for it, and the injured ones fell to my feet. I backed up against the tree, freaking out. I didn't know what to do… what if some of them were killed?

I didn't have time to properly think as a raven haired man appeared from behind the tree. "It's okay. They aren't dead. You can tell. They're all breathing." He stalked up to me, examining my now bloodied face. He cupped it into a hand. "Sonomi Mizuhara… of the Special Abilities class… supposedly you only had once Alice, but we could see that's not the case. You have injured many students, and your second Alice definitely endangers others if you backlash on other people…" It was the man who was normally clad in black the black lipstick. Persona… "Seems we'll have to place you else where… and you'll be a new kitten for me…"

"Sonomi!!!" Tsubasa ran in, Persona taking his hand off of my face. He looked at the floor- on the grass… patches of the leaves stained crimson. "What… what happened…?"

"Go and fetch people from the infirmary boy. Make it quickly. Seems this girl is a hazard to other students at the academy…" Persona practically _chuckled_.

Tsubasa frowned and gave me a tap on the shoulder before running to the infirmary to go and get some help.

Persona smirked wickedly all the while. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled it up, examining me. "This is wonderful. It'll be great to have you as an addition to my class. Congratulations Miss Mizuhara… You're _Dangerous…_"

I was actually busted… Natsume is so going to kill me when he gets back…

Unless…

_**End Chapter 11: Dangerous **_

Author Lady: And so that concludes Chapter 11!

Sonomi: It's good to be back in action but… why did your returning chapter have to be like THAT? I'm not that dangerous…

Natsume: Lace… if I find out… prepare to die.

Author Lady: It'll all depend on how I feel like writing it, remember, Sugar!

Natsume: Call me that again and die.

Tsubasa: Keep doing it. I like the contorted face he puts on when you call him that.

Natsume: Tch…

Tsubasa: HOLY CRAP, BEANIE ON FIRE, BEANIE ON FIRE!

Sonomi: Author Lady… you're a sadist for having me put up with these people. Also, looks like this chapter was probably shorter than a few of them, but it wasn't terribly short. Good job with keeping it somewhat lengthy.

Author Lady: Heh… I try… in terms of torturing you, little So-So. Anyway! See you guys in Chapter 12!

Sonomi: Jerk.

Author Lady: AH! I ALMOST FORGOT! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! HOPE 2010 IS A GREAT YEAR FOR ALL! 3


	14. Shiroi Kitsune

Author Lady: Hey everyone!

Tsubasa: Hey, Hey Sama! What's with your tardiness?!

Author Lady: *Scratches back of head* Eh heh… well… you see… I got distracted with cosplays and gaming and King of Fighters…

Tsubasa: Oh! I like gaming!

Sonomi: Quiet, Sempai. Anyway, Sama… you ditched us for another fandom?

Author Lady: No! Never! I love you guys!

Natsume: Nah, she's just a lazy bum who wanted to dress up and prance around while playing games, trying to beat other people… Stupid procrastinator.

Author Lady: 2 things, Nat. One, I don't have to TRY to beat people- I was only defeated by ONE. And two- Just to let you know… I dressed up as you.

Natsume: …..Skin… crawling…

Sonomi: I'm sure she makes you look adorable, loser.

Natsume: Oh, sure, you know you love the way I look.

Sonomi: Stuff it, Jerk.

Author Lady: Hey, hey! I've been gone for more than two weeks, so let's not drag this and get to it, guys! Natsu, kick it off!

Natsume: **DISCLAIMER: This procrastinating idiot of a writer does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, the only games we would be playing is hide the sausa--**

Author Lady: SHUT UP! THAT'S GROSS!

Tsubasa: Alright guys, buckle up and enjoy the ride!

_Chapter 12: Shiroi Kitsune_

"Hey, kid. Katsuragi, right? Watch her for a moment." Persona asked this blond boy, pushing me towards him. The boy didn't look Japanese. He had blond hair and brown eyes, and looked pretty American. The boy nodded, hair following his movements as he did so. I frowned as I watched the raven haired teacher walk away. Persona had just momentarily dumped me onto someone.

"Tch. _You're _a new addition to the Dangerous abilities class?" The Katsuragi boy questioned- it seeming more like a statement. "What a pity. Persona keeps adding you wall flowers who probably couldn't do a damn thing."

I glowered at the boy. "Excuse me? What the hell do you guys even do anyway?" I rested a hand on my hip as I scrutinized the boy.

"We're all sent on missions by the school. We go out and _fight_ against people, injuring them… sometimes _killing _them. I know a fragile girl when I see one. You couldn't hurt a _fly._"

Now I was fuming. Who the hell did this guy think he was anyway. "Such bull shit. I don't care if I couldn't hurt others so easily like you. I still have something called "humanity", pal. You may want to try and get yours back while you're still ahead."

Katsuragi laughed. He had the damned gall to laugh. "Whatever you say. I don't enjoy being weak. Us here in the Dangerous Abilities class don't really have any of that. We only care for ourselves and the missions we have to complete."

That statement struck deep. The first thing I thought of…

_Natsume…_

"Take that back." I uttered darkly. "Not everyone is like that! That's just a front! I know… I know someone who cares for people… and is in this cursed class! That's just a damned front! No one can take a life with a straight face and not care about it either! You should stop acting so tough… anyone would be scarred for the rest of their damned lives in something like this! Admit it!!" Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. It stung.

The Katsuragi guy looked surprised for a moment, then a smile tugged it's way onto his features. "You're the first girl… first student with enough brains to not be scared by that. Most kids would have gone running and crying. You're right, I don't feel human for doing this, but I've been at it for a few years. I'm used to it. Just call me Derrick. Transferred here a few years back from America."

I took in a deep breath, calming myself. "Name's Sonomi. Still used to first name basis, are you?" I questioned him, linking my hands behind my back.

"Yeah…" He looked towards the ceiling. "Sucks that you had to get transferred to this class though. Won't be long till you're "one of us"." Derrick mused.

I tilted my head, a bit confused. All I figured out was that he wasn't so much a bad guy. He was pretty nice. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Persona walked back in and gave me a twisted smile. "The work is finished. You are now a student of this class… Derrick, you can leave."

The boy nodded and made his way out. I thought for a while until I jumped back. I realized what being a part of this class would entail. _Natsume is in this class._ I froze for a moment, then looked back at Persona. "Would it be alright if we made a trade of sorts…?"

"Trade…? You actually want to try and do business with me…? Interesting…" Persona muttered as he cupped my face with his thumb and index finger.

Life in this school is definitely much more difficult than I'd ever have expected it to be…

…

_**The Following Day…**_

"Oi, Lace. Get up." I heard Natsume's voice dryly call out to me.

I fluttered my eyes open and sat up. "Mn… morning already?"

"What the hell else? Now c'mon. You'll be late." Natsume drawled as he collected his school bag. Another evening he spent watching me. Great that now it came without reason. If only Natsume knew the jig was up…

I scratched my head nervously. Now how would I go about doing this… "Um… Natsume… Brian is going to be picking me up. We're doing… a program. With Tsubasa today. Narumi knows about it, so I'll have to skip."

Natsume had a look of disbelief on his face, but shook his head and opted to believing me anyway. "Whatever. I'll be here in the evening." With that, he opened the door and Brian waltzed in. She and Natsume exchanged glares for a long while before both of them finally made their movements- Natsume out the door and Brian in.

"The hell is his deal?" Brian questioned, flipping strands of her long red hair behind her shoulder.

I shrugged lightly. "Maybe Tsubasa. Maybe how you're taking me to Tsubasa. Maybe both. He doesn't like Tsubasa much, as I'm sure you've gathered."

Brian gave me a dead panned stare. "No shit. Anyway, you ready to go? You have your boots customized by Hotaru?"

I nodded weakly. I wondered what Hotaru would say if she knew I were the one using her boots. If those boots were actually invented to keep me safe. She'd probably find a sly way to get it announced without saying anything, and everyone would try to stop me.

Too late.

Brian and I walked towards the gates of the school. We were seated in a limousine and driven outside school grounds. I inhaled sharply as I watched the scenery fleeting by me. I now softly exhaled. I had to be ready to face what I had just gotten myself into…

…

Our destination was about 2 hours away from the school. The area was covered in thickets of trees. I could barely see what was ahead of me. I gripped onto the hem of my skirt, nervously scouting the area, unable to see anything that may be coming at me. "Sonomi! Look out! Enemy behind you!" I turned around and saw the glint of a gun. Quickly, I summoned forth a gust of wind and was out of the way, stopping at the trunk of a tree. I turned around and saw the heavy damage I caused- my heels were now engraved into the tree. No wonder they requested these boots- I'd probably land too hard and paralyzed myself. I saw Brian shooting at people- and after regaining my senses, I realized someone was creeping towards me to shoot me. I waved my hand out, sending a power gust of wind. I heard the person screech and fall.

Most likely to their demise…

My head spun and I could feel the bile reaching my mouth. I hopped off the tree quickly and landed softly on the ground. I fell to my knees and at once vomit spilled from my lips.

"Sonomi… what the hell did you get yourself into…" Brian questioned as she rubbed my back. "This isn't a field you should be in… you're far from a killer. Why? Why did you agree to take these missions?"

I hacked and coughed for a bit before I could strain my throat for an answer. "I… I didn't agree…"

Brian frowned. "Then why the hell are you here? Are they _forcing_ you? Do they have something they could use against you?!"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I asked…I requested that I be put in missions…"

Brian's jaw went slack. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth- then promptly shut it. She looked as if she were deep in thought for a moment, then finally managed to come up with a response. "_REQUESTED?!_ GIRL, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND?! You _knew_ nothing good came from these missions so why the hell did you--" Brian's eyes widened now and she slowly stood to her feet. "That's right… you… you did it for that idiot, didn't you?!"

"…" I remained quiet as I went back to my feet- hobbling as I went to look for other people that were on the prowl for us. "Doesn't matter. I need to get used to this, so let's move."

"…You did it because of his alice, didn't you?" Brian asked.

I said nothing. The both of us basked in silence- as this time our silence spoke louder than any words we could utter. We now shared a burden for completely different reasons.

…

_**The Next Morning**_

"Get up. Or do you have another day with Tsubasa?" Natsume questioned as he nudged me.

I groaned as I held onto my head. I had a nightmare. Natsume had burned down in a building and I had to watch from the outside as Brian held me back. There were dead bodies- either cut, shot or burned to a crisp littered all about the floor. I felt so sick. I stumbled onto my feet as I tried to regain my senses. "Yes… I do…" In truth, I had a mission I had to head to alone.

Natsume eyed me, then pushed me onto a wall, one hand by my head. "Listen you… I know you're up to something. I saw Tsubasa by himself yesterday. Were you just on break with someone else? Was Brian taking you on a tour somewhere?! She wasn't present for Dangerous Abilities class… And that girl never skips that class unless…"

"She was taking me around places. I asked her for a favor while Tsubasa was busy." I answered quickly.

"…Whatever. You know what, you feel like being honest and telling me the truth, feel free. I know you two are up to something." Natsume said as he stormed out of the room.

I collected myself and decided to get ready. The car was waiting for my by the gates, so I had to hurry…

…

_;:Natsume's POV:;_

I was already in a foul enough mood, but now that damned Persona called me in. I shuffled into the classroom. He was already there, leaning on a desk with a smirk on his face. "What do you need?"

"Now, now… no need to be hostile Hyuuga. I have a last minute mission for you. One of the students may need back up. Look for the student wearing a fox mask. Shiroi Kitsune. It's a student from your class that's finally ready to do missions." Persona explained.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to think of all the students who were still in training in the class and opted to just forget it and find out who it was while I was out. "Right, whatever. I'm on my way."

"Enjoy your mission… Kuro Neko…" Persona's smile seemed wicked. I glared at him before I made my way out and towards the school gate. I hopped in the car and I was on my way…

…

As expected from a mission where back up may be required, it was ridiculous. There were a ridiculous amount of armed people- mostly with tranquilizers to try and take Gakuen Alice students captive to sell them. Too bad they probably didn't know about our philosophy- suicide before being taken hostage.

I tried to walk quietly, but there was a twig that made a rather large snap from underneath the weight of my foot. I grit my teeth as I realized now I was surrounded by the enemy. I readied my flame- but it seemed it wasn't necessary.

There was a flash of sable locks whizzing by me, and I saw a girl kick one of the people surrounding me in the gut, back flip off their abdomen and kick another one dead in the face. She lifted a leg and kicked off their chest and grabbed onto my hand and we were sent flying into the air. After dropping me on the floor in front of a tree, she perched herself on a branch and there, I could see her white fox mask.

There was something about her- the long black hair, the familiar developing body, and over all- the _lace_ underwear I could see from the wind blowing.

It was her.

And now, that fortune the girl gave us in the Alice Festival made sense…

_Don't let the Cat get too fond of the Nectarine… the Fox must intervene…_

The school must be up to something underhanded…

And I could see who it involved… but I couldn't figure out just what they were up to…

I just know Mikan and Sonomi are in danger…

_End Chapter 12: Shiroi Kitsune._

----

Author Lady: That chapter felt kinda…weak… and kinda short… ARGHHH!!!

Natsume: Try again next time, loser.

Sonomi: Hey, that's not very nice Natsume!

Tsubasa: Oh well, I'm sure you'll be able to get it back. That chapter was just a hard one, getting out the allusion to the fortune and all.

Author Lady: You're right, Tsubasa. I'm sure next time will be substantially better!

Tsubasa: Get ready everyone, as now what the school must be up to will start getting pieced together!

Author Lady: Uh huh! And everyone's most _favorite _character comes in_…_ Can't you just TASTE the sarcasm? :D

Natsume: Alright everyone. Leave feedback if you can. Good, bad, praising the author, dissing her- whatever you fancy. We like words and don't discriminate.

Author Lady: Stop saying that. That sounds stupid.

Natsume: Like your face?

Author Lady: Like your existence? Feel the burn there, brat?

Natsume: …*burns Author Lady* No, but I'm sure you do.

Author Lady: ARGH YOU BRAT! THAT'S MY FAVORITE ROBE!!!

Tsubasa: …Well… see you guys in chapter 13!


	15. Matched

Author Lady: Hey people! Welcome back to--

Sonomi: OH NO YOU DON'T.

Author Lady: WHAAAT?!

Tsubasa: Don't you greet everyone like nothing!

Author Lady: I'm not understanding you guys…

Natsume: One word. TRAITOR.

Author Lady: WHOA! Hold on there you guys! I'm not a traitor! My computer got a stupid virus thanks to my pops and everything ERASED! Now I have to go through the horror of remembering all of my works in progress and type them out ALL OVER AGAIN!!

Natsume: Should have posted it sooner…idiot.

Author Lady: HEY! I am NOT an idiot! It's not my fault, really!

Tsubasa: It's okay, we forgive you. Anyway! Hey people! Welcome back to Gakuen Alice, LAST RESORT! For Sama being AWOL for so long, us here are hoping for a really good chapter. So Sama… better execute it right…

Author Lady: Eheh… That's a little scary… Anywhizzy… Sorry for the lag in this next chapter, but here it is finally! Hope you all enjoy it! Hit it, Natsu!

Natsume: _**DISCLAIMER:**_** This numbskull of an author does not own Gakuen Alice. If she did, we'd be going south-**

Author Lady: NATSUME!!

Natsume: For winter. You've been assuming the worst lately, haven't you? Geeze, pervert.

Author Lady: ARGHHH! …Everyone, please enjoy, while I continue plotting Natsume's demise…

_Chapter 13: Matched_

"Natsume! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Sonomi cried out while trying to tug her hand free from my grasp.

It was promptly after we returned from our mission, and I was currently taking her to see that bastard, Persona. I wasn't going to let this slide without him hearing my mouth. The dirt bag is up to something, and I won't stand for it.

"Natsume!" Sonomi cried out once more. Her incessant begging finally grated on the last bit of my nerves and I yanked her towards a wall, shoving her and pinning her against it. "Natsume, what the hell are you doing?! Please, get off of me and let me go…"

"Are you stupid?!" I shouted in her face. She winced slightly. "Do you have _any _idea what a surprise it was seeing you out there in a mission?! So you got busted, big deal! Did you _have_ to insist on going on missions?!"

She bit her lip, hesitating her response. "Yes! I did! I could help you! Make you use your alice less, and by doing that, you can… you can…" At this point, Sonomi was holding back her tears.

I simply shook my head. "You have no idea what you involved yourself in… I think Persona wanted that… the school is up to something bad, and it most likely has to do with you and Mikan." I explained.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, staring at me with her turquoise eyes. Her long sable hair caused her eyes to stand out much more, the same effect with my own dark hair and crimson eyes. "What do you mean? Up to something bad…?"

I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. "They want your power. They want it for some reason… as they do with Mikan. I don't get why exactly they'd want to have you and your alice at their disposal though…"

She examined my face, probably searching for any dubious traces. "Why? Why would they want me…?"

"That's exactly what we're finding out." I answered shortly as I gripped her wrist once more and led her to Persona's room with me.

"Do you _really_ think we'll get any answers though?" She questioned.

I rolled my eyes, but she was unable to see it. "Obviously not. But if he's aware that we know he's up to something, he'll probably be more cautious about it, and take longer. It'll give us time to find out what's going on."

Sonomi remained quiet for a moment, probably thinking. "What makes you so sure that they're up to something?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand. Now was not the time for this girl to suddenly become dense. "What's your code name for missions?"

"Shiroi Kitsune. I don't see what that has to do with anything." Sonomi piped.

I turned around to face her momentarily. She quickly looked away. "Think about the fortune we got…"

"Don't let the cat fall for the nectarine… The fox must intervene… If the fox does not, tragedy awaits… but if it does, a beautiful end instead…" She continued thinking. "Oh… my God… Mikan… her name is a nectarine… You're the Black Cat… I'm the White Fox…" She bit her lip once more. "The hell then? I can't let you… fall for… Mikan…?" Her voiced became hushed and her expression unreadable.

"I'm not sure if it's literal, but putting it together, I think the school is trying to get their hands on both of you for their reasons. You both have to be careful." I explained as we finally reached Persona's door. "Now, we're here. You don't really have to say anything. Persona's getting a piece of my mind…"

Sonomi nodded, still looking befuddled from trying to figure out what the fortune might mean as I pushed the door open.

"Persona!" I shouted.

The masked man slowly turned in his seat, running a slender finger, nails painted in black, against his chin. "Hyuuga. What is it?"

I grit my teeth, still holding onto Sonomi's wrist. "You… what the hell are planning?!"

Persona let out a light chuckle. "What do you mean? I'm not up to anything." his shoulders raised and sunk as he shrugged, dismissing my suspicion.

"Don't give me that crap!" I yelled as I swung my free hand out in front of me. "Why the hell do you want her? There's no other reason other than you being up to something! There's other students that could have her capabilities if they honed their skills that are already stuck here!"

"We don't have anytime to put kids through rigorous training. They're after the students in the school now, not later." Persona answered easily.

Sonomi looked deep in thought as she had a finger pressed against her lips, which she was pouting at the moment. I continued glaring at the man before me as Sonomi took a step forward to be side by side to me. I gave her a brief once over as she prepared to speak. "So if that's the case, why did you break what we spoke about, why did you pair me up with Natsume in a mission?"

I shot Sonomi an angry look and she twitched. So she made a deal with Persona about going on missions?

"Quite simple, my dear fox…" Persona began, standing to his feet and walking around his desk, taking a seat on it and propping one foot onto the other. "You both… compliment each other so well…" Persona emphasized, probably wanting me to catch the hint. "You actually get along, and your alices combined makes for a dangerous combination, wouldn't you say? Like wild fire…"

"Make up all the bullshit you can, but I'll find out what you're up to…" I muttered dangerously as I yanked Sonomi out of the room and slammed the door shut. I seized her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Listen to me… we're going to have to be careful. We're also going to have to look out for Mikan."

Sonomi nodded gently. "We can't exactly up and tell her about this, huh?"

"No. Be wary about what you say around the others too. Ruka will worry too much, and that amazon you know will just shoot things up." I explained as I let her arms go and began leading the way.

I could tell Sonomi frowned. "It's Brian."

"Tell me that when I actually care to remember her name." I drawled.

"Natsume!!"

…

;:Sonomi's P.O.V.:;

A month had passed since Natsume and I confronted Persona. Unlike our suspicions, Persona did nothing that stood out. We were careful, but trying not to be overly wary, to make the others worry over us… or our sanity.

I mean, really. Brian wouldn't worry that something's up. She'd worry that I fell on my damn head or something.

Anyway, it was time to get heading to class, so I clasped my hair in a loose pony tail with my usual spherical hair ornament, put my sweater and walked out of my room- now substantially bigger.

"Hurry up, _neighbor._" I could hear Natsume chide from the other side of the door. "You're taking too long."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your cattle..." I said with an exasperated voice as I grabbed my school bag and opened the door. "You know, being stuck in the same floor as you makes it so much more annoying to get ready in _peace_." I said with emphasis.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Get used to being a special now. You have no idea how annoying it was having to get out of my room extra early to pick up your rear."

"Not my fault." I shrugged. After two weeks of missions, I was upgraded to being a special star, due to my excel of new found talent with my second alice, and of course, they have to coddle their little puppets. The two of us exited the dorms and made our way towards the classes. Natsume held the door open while I popped my head inside, noticing the class wasn't up to it's usual antics. In the front of the classroom was Narumi with an unfamiliar girl.

"Well, anytime now, _red velvet._" Natsume plainly remarked. I shuddered and shot him a nasty glare before nodding at him to peer inside the room. He took a look and let out a sigh. "Don't see a threat right now, so get moving, space case." He gave me a push forward and I stumbled into the room, all eyes falling on me now. A few girls cringed and quickly looked away when I met their glances. They've been afraid of me ever since my outburst… which they caused anyway. I simply rolled my eyes and walked to my seat after allowing Natsume to sit first.

"So glad you two could join us!" Narumi clapped as his amethyst eyes fell onto us. "I was introducing our new student, Luna Koizumi. She's going to be Natsume's other partner now, rather than Mikan. So, Mikan, you don't mind giving up your seat for her, right?"

Mikan gave a curt nod and began moving her seat, until Natsume grabbed onto her wrist. Which was good. I was just as suspicious about this new student as anyone. "Mikan stays." Natsume glared. According to what Persona's planning, I knew he wouldn't move me, so maybe she'd just give up and go away.

"Natsume… do you not… like me at all? But I want to… sit next to…" Before Luna could finish her sentence, it looked like she was going to upchuck, but it was blood she coughed up.

I raised an eyebrow, playing it cool- although I wanted to puke myself right now. "Freakshow…" I heard Brian mutter from behind me. Man, was she right about that.

I looked like Natsume was thinking something over before his crimson eyes widened. "Get away Mikan. Don't talk to me…." Was I hearing things right? "And if anyone knows any better, they wouldn't talk to her either."

Hotaru looked taken aback, Ruka seemed incredibly shocked… and Mikan… the poor girl was obviously hurting. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her bag and started to slink away and sit by herself in a corner, since the seat next to Hotaru was taken.

I stood to my feet quickly and pulled back a hand, my hand colliding into Natsume's as hard as it possibly could. "The hell is wrong with you… you… you… IDIOT! Saying things like that… are you TRYING to hurt her?! After how much you've put her through… and after how much she's gone through… you're making her an outcast?! Because of some new girl?!" Tears were now spilling from my eyes.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Sonomi, listen to me-"

"NO! YOU listen to ME! Don't even try coming near me until you learn how to be a man!" I quickly grabbed my bag and made a break for it.

"Sonomi! Get back over here!!" I heard Natsume calling out until his voice began dying out, the only thing I was able to hear was a constant ring in my ears. Nothing's going right, as usual…

…

The was knocking on the door. I thought no one would find me closed in the rest room.

"I told you don't come near me." I spoke loud enough through sobs to be heard.

"It's not Natsume… It's me… Luna…" I heard the frail voice explain.

Perfect. I could give her a talk to and see what was the deal with her show in class. I swung the door open. "Look you-"

Before I could finish, I felt my body start going numb. "Foolish… leaving Natsume's sight… now I have you right where I want you…"

I tried to fidget, but my body wasn't responding to what I wanted it to do. "What… what are you…"

"Mikan Sakura will no longer be able to be under the close wanton eyes of Natsume Hyuuga any longer…" Luna sneered.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted before my body began feeling hot. I knew this familiar sensation. _My matchmaking alice was being activated…_ I could only watch helplessly as one arm raised to begin.

"Mikan! Go nullify it! NOW!" I heard Natsume's voice yell as him and Mikan ran into view.

"It's too late…" Luna muttered as she began laughing lowly. "You can say good bye to your affection for Sakura now!" she emphasized with a wave.

"What's all the commotion about?" A male voice asked as he walked in between me and Luna.

"Ruka?" I heard Natsume question.

"What are you--" Before Luna could realize she dropped her focus on me, I turned to Ruka out of curiosity- her alice, presumably, not forcing me anymore. The card materialized the first person. _Ruka_ now that I gained notice of him. "Oh… Shit…" I said at a hush as the second card began appearing.

Mikan was still running towards me and reached an arm, a flash of light then enveloping both of us. We were both on the floor, reeling to our senses. It seemed Mikan… _didn't_ make it in time as I stared at the second card- a card with her image on it.

"Looks like it didn't go exactly as planned… but it'll do!" Luna giggled. "Too bad for you, Hyuuga…"

Natsume stared at Ruka and Mikan, who were longingly looking at each other. Ruka and Mikan were just matched for the rest of their existence… Natsume looked pained and he ran off, not looking back. I quickly sprung to my feet and ran after him.

"Natsume! NATSUME!!" With a burst of my other alice, I easily caught up to him and held his wrist to stop him. "So you definitely liked Mikan more… You… you're that opposed to being matched with me, aren't you?"

"It's… it's not exactly that. It's not the same just being matched…" Natsume murmured. "You don't… get to experience the same things…" I can tell he was half being honest, half lying.

"…Like heart break?" I took a chance saying it.

Natsume gave me a glare for a quick moment. "Funny."

"You know it's--" I stopped abruptly since my body felt hot. I gripped the sides of my head as I felt to the floor, coughing, spitting out what I thought was bile.

"Sonomi! Are you--" Natsume quickly stopped as he looked at the mess I just hacked up. I blinked and looked down at it myself… A mess of _scarlet_… "You… you're… no… You're alice…"

"My… my what…?" I questioned between breaths as I held myself up with my hands. I felt extremely weak and was still convulsing.

"You're… the fourth type… You're alice… It's killing you too!" Natsume yelled.

Oh… great… Just what I needed…

Aren't Natsume and I a match made in hell…?

_**End Chapter 13 -Matched.**_

**Author Lady: Well, that's it for now! My writing's been a bit on the weak side, but hope this was good! Hope to see you guys next time in chapter 14, and a lot quicker! Aidios! **


	16. Slipping

Author Lady: Hey guys! Welcome back to Gakuen Alice: LAST RESORT!

Tsubasa: Psst… Hey, we have a small problem, lady.

Author Lady: Hmm… What is it? *Goes to talk with Tsubasa*

Natsume: While they're off blabbing… in the last chapter, it was revealed that Sonomi is as screwed up as I am.

Sonomi: _HEY._ The only reason I got so screwed up is because I was trying to help you, the King of screwed up people. Anyway, in a more serious note, in the last chapter, Sonomi's Alice was forced, and it seems that Ruka and Mikan were matched. Natsume didn't seem too happy about it at all…

Natsume: And it seemed Sonomi was jealous of that, insinuating nonsense to the almighty Natsume.

Sonomi: …But much to Natsume's chagrin, she was just making fun of how pathetic he looked, about ready to bawl…

Natsume: You pickin' a fight?

Sonomi: Damn right I am. I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass now, hot head.

Natsume: Then bring it, _lace._

Author Lady: SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILDREN. *cough* Anyway, Tsubasa has just informed me of a big mistake I have made. I didn't realize it, but I skipped the whole saving Aoi thing! Soo… yeah… there's going to be a flash back of it in this chapter. Since I kept skipping time frames… it already happened. My bad!

Natsume: You're slacking.

Author Lady: Aren't I always?

Natsume: True, true.

Sonomi: Let's just get this started, please?

Natsume: _**DISCLAIMER:**_** This psycho of an author doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did, that little pyscho girl would be in bed with a boy, and I'd be that pyscow boy in the bed, looking for love.**

Author Lady: HEY! What did I tell you about saying crap like that! And what's with that obscure reference to a song?

Natsume: *Shrug* It's kinda catchy.

Author Lady: I knew you shouldn't stay next to me while I'm typing… Aw well, whatever. I now present to you Chapter 14!

_Chapter 14:_

_What a damn day_… I heaved a heavy sigh, staring into the sunset- the sky decorated with orange, red and indigo colors. Red was the most dominant color, and it seemed as if the sky was on fire. I held one hand out, spreading my fingers, dismal light pouring through. I turned my head slightly, my long sable hair whipping against my legs with the strong wind that was out. Gripping the new, unopened box of medication in my other hand, I moved my turquoise eyes to meet the crimson orbs that were staring out into the distance. They looked dull and weary. The eyes of someone who looked like they were on the verge of giving up. Biting my lip, my hold on the pills tightened as I directed my gaze back into the burning skies.

"_Fucking Persona…_" Natsume finally managed to mutter. "What the hell did he have against me? First my sister… then targeting Mikan… and now you. You should have never agreed to those missions, see what they're doing to you?!" Natsume slowly stood to his feet and joined me on the ledge. "Why did you let Persona do this to you…?"

"It was a matter of time until he managed to get me anyway." I continued looking away. I didn't want to meet his gaze- I just might end up crying again. I had of enough spilling tears. There was something going on in this school, I have to stay strong and get to the bottom of it. "Remember when we rescued your sister? When on the look out for you, we ran into some other Dangerous Abilities students. They saw me use my Alice. It was only a matter of time before they told Persona. Actually, they probably did, and that's how they confirmed my second Alice and kept on the look out for me."

"Why did you use it in front of others? If you hadn't, you may have been safe…" Natsume said at a barely audible whisper.

"If I didn't, our friends may have been in danger… and we may have never reached Aoi." I answered simply as I bent down to sit on the ledge.

Natsume grunted. Seemed I may have hit a nerve. "I would have found her eventually! Tsubasa and Yoichi came in and took care of the others! You didn't have to! Now look, everything's… falling apart…" Natsume had this odd strain in his voice. I finally turned to look at him. He seemed kind of afraid. Afraid of what the future might hold, maybe…

"It can't fall apart if it was always broken." I once again answered simply. "It was only being held together, but if you looked closely, you would always have been able to see the cracks. The officials in this school are much more experienced… have more intelligence. No matter what route we used, they would have found me eventually, Natsume. Besides, I had to and still have to keep my promise to Aoi…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Natsume gave me a funny look while I offered a small smile.

I promised her, and I couldn't go back on that…

_**After the Infiltration, Sending Aoi home with her father…**_

"I hope you can come home one day, Onii-Chan." Aoi looked at Natsume, a large smile on her face and her vivid crimson eyes sparkling with the light. The little girl could oddly see once again- which was a huge relief.

Natsume bent down and hugged his younger sister tightly. "One day Aoi… One day…" I couldn't help but smile at the moment.

When they finished their hug, Aoi said something to Mikan, then turned over to look at me. I unconsciously flinched as she walked towards me. She looked at me expectantly with her innocent eyes. "What is it, hun?" I questioned her, bending down slightly to reach her eye level.

"Are you the girl who took me out of the cage and helped me by flying with Mikan-Onee?" Aoi questioned.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that was me. The name is Sonomi."

"I want to ask a big favor of you…" Aoi fidgeted nervously with her fingers.

My eyelashes fluttered as I blinked. "What is it, Aoi-Chan?"

"Please take care of Natsume-Nii, Onee-San…" Aoi grabbed my hands. "You have pretty eyes, different from Natsume-Nii's. Natsume-Nii needs a cool girl to help him. To protect him from his craziness."

I grinned stupidly. Natsume's a hot head with firey red eyes and he constantly gets himself in messes. I'm more cool and controlled with soft turquoise eyes. Blue, a calming color. The two personalities that compliment each other. Maybe she just inadvertently given me her blessings…? "Don't worry, Aoi, I'll keep your bro safe."

"Thank you, Onee-San!" Aoi called out as she ran and gave Natsume one more hug before leaving…

_**End Of Flashback**__…_

"Nothing Natsume, nothing…" I shook my head as I stretched and sprawled out on the roof.

"You know, sometimes you're really weird…" Natsume mumbled. "Anyway, we should head back to rest, the Spring Sports Festival starts tomorrow."

I sucked my teeth as I stood to my feet. "Alright… And I was getting comfy…"

…

"Sonomi!" I heard Brian's voice call out to me as the red head ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug. I staggered, almost falling to the ground, as my body started to grow weary. "I haven't seen you in such a long time… are you doing okay?"

I offered her a small smile. "I'm okay. Just like you now, been pretty busy…"

"How's that been? Hope nothing is too troublesome…" Brian said as she finally let go.

"Not terrible. I've been getting used to them… sadly." I added towards the end, now giving her a wry smile.

"Tell me about it." She sighed as she shook her head, scarlet tresses following her movements. "Anyway, there is one thing I always wanted to know… why they never paired us up for a mission again."

"Persona thinks she and I work better together." Natsume cut it. "Since fire needs air to live, or something stupid like that."

Brian frowned immediately. "Oh, so she's with _you_…"

"Something wrong with that?" Natsume questioned as his eyes narrowed.

Brian shrugged. "Not _entirely. _Anyway, that mission we're all on… your team find her yet?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Nothing but false leads. I'm guessing you and Tsubasa along with your team are on the same front?"

"Natsume! There you are!" Before she could answer, we all heard Ruka's voice call out as the blond made his way over to Natsume, Yoichi in his hands., so we immediately stopped discussing.

We haven't seen much of Yoichi anymore, considering that Natsume agreed to further take on missions to keep Mikan safe and Yoichi be transferred into the Somatic class. It was probably a given that Natsume would quit taking missions after his sister was safely rescued from the school, but nothing is ever in the green when it came to this school. Mikan had some sort of punishment in order,- we knew it nothing good would come of Mikan getting in the hands of the principal, so we decided to use ourselves to keep her safe.

"Natsume, you've gone back to doing missions haven't you? Why? You were granted your freedom from it… why?" Ruka questioned Natsume. Brian and I were listening in.

That's when Brian gave me a funny look. "Really? You two could have stopped? Why didn't you?" She had an eyebrow arched, masking her true concern.

"We have our reasons…" I looked away to keep from eye contact. "There's a few things… that need to get settled…" My chest suddenly started feeling hot as I let out a few coughs, covering my mouth. That's when I felt a warm drip on my nose. Carefully, I lifted a hand, and with one finger, touched where the liquid fell- a bloody nose.

"Sonomi! Are you okay?!" Brian questioned, now looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm… fine." I let out a long sigh. "I just felt dizzy for a moment is all…"

"…No." Brian looked at me with disbelief, shaking her head while stepping back. "No, no, no!! It makes sense… I noticed your lack in energy when I hugged you too… you used to physically train yourself for long times daily for gymnastics, it certainly isn't fatigued, you're used to running around… so… so… Shit, Sonomi! Were you planning on keeping this secret from me?!"

"…" I shamefully looked down at the floor. I certainly was planning to keep this a secret from everyone. "It's not a big deal, Brian. Please, don't let anyone else know…"

"Not a big deal?! What the hell, Sonomi?! You must be deteriorating at a quick rate if you're already like this… How many times have you been hospitalized?"

"…Twice only. The first time, I didn't know. The second time is when I figured it out and got these painkillers of some sort." I answered, looking nervously at Natsume and Ruka- their attention turned to us now. Probably because of Brian's yelling. "Now please, stop talking about it… I don't want Ruka to know… What if he tells Mikan or Tsubasa or something…?"

"…Alright. This'll be between me and you- but promise that you won't push it…"

"I promise, Brian." I gave her a nod.

"You girls okay?" Ruka asked as he walked towards us with Natsume.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." I faked as I smiled brightly.

"That's good." Ruka smiled back at me. Brian, Natsume and I all exchanged glances between each other. This'll remain our little secret…

…

"…So this is the breakdown every year! According to how many people are in the class, this is how we do it."

"Hotaruuu, Rukaaa…" Mikan whined as she read the board- red team being potential and special and white team being physical and technical.

"Don't worry, you still got me…" I offered a small smile.

"Natsume…" Luna begun. "I'm in the White team. You and your other partner should join me."

_Damn._

"Natsume… shouldn't you be in the red team to make it fair. They already have most of our other friends…" Mikan pleaded.

Natsume looked at Mikan, and I could tell the look had genuine hurt in it. Slowly, he uttered, "White…" as he grabbed my hand and took me off to the other side.

Mikan just stared at the two of us as we walked away from her and left her feeling alone.

"Natsume… I know what you're thinking but…" I voiced, but was cut off.

"Stay here with Brian for a moment…" He whispered to me as he walked out of the room with Luna.

What is that boy up to…?

;: 3rd Person P. O. V. :;

"Sonomi, where's Ruka?" Mikan questioned me. Sonomi turned slowly from the desk she was seated on and looked at her. "He went to the washroom with Youichi for a moment. Need something from him?"

"…I just miss him…" Mikan mumbled.

"…Oh…" Sonomi said at a hushed tone. "I forgot you two were matched…" she muttered at a barely audible whisper.

"What was that?" Mikan questioned, tilting her had, her brown pigtails bobbing with her movement.

"Nothing, Mikan… Nothing…"

…

"_Natsume…_" Ruka mumbled as he followed Luna and Natsume around. "What is he thinking…" Ruka's head perked up when he noticed Natsume down the corridor, Luna still clutching onto his sleeve. "Natsume…"

"Hey." Natsume said as he finally turned around to look at Luna. "Let go, you damn bitch. How long do you plan on clinging onto me like that? You're pissing me off."

Luna looked slightly shocked while Ruka couldn't help but let a little grin show up.

But to both Natsume's and Ruka's surprise, Luna pulled her hand back and slapped Natsume across the face. " 'You're pissing _ME_ off' is _MY_ line. Who the hell do you think you're talking to, _Bastard_?" Luna's normal, innocent expression changed to one that seemed crazed. "Those eyes, just like your _dead _mother…those hating, _evil _pair of red eyes…If it was the you back then, you would have been a target that would get easily wound up… but now that doesn't matter. Now it only concerns her. Don't do things that'll prevent me from reaching my target- remember that I'm a kind and gentle person, so I'll ignore this slight attitude you gave me. So _Let's go… Natsume-Kun…_"

Ruka and Natsume both felt a chill as Luna and Natsume continued walking…

…

;Sonomi's P. O. V.:;

"Preparing for this is lame…" I complained as I stretched. "The senior Imai is such a tool too, not letting Mikan or Brian talk to us."

"He's taking this this competition too seriously." Yuu commented.

"No matter how hard he tries, he'll still lose…" Hotaru muttered a little eerily. "Anyway, all the students walking up to Mikan… it's alarming."

"I think so too, they're all surrounding Luna and then talking to her…I'm worried for Mikan…" Ruka added.

"I personally can't stand that transfer student." Sumire commented. "She keeps flirting with Natsume nonstop, made her own club full of boys in such a short time… she really pisses me off."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Anna warned.

"She can hear me for all I care." Sumire shrugged while she shot Luna a dirty look. If only she was fully aware that Luna already started doing damage…

And as that thought began slowly drifting from my mind, more trouble occurred, as if we jinxed it. Heavy winds with flying metallic objects and sand began wildly blowing. I quickly surrounded myself, Sumire, Anna, Ruka and Nonoko with my wind alice, while on the other hand, Hotaru and Natsume began looking for Mikan. It was hard to see anything through the disaster that was happening outside of the small ball of wind I raised. When everything came to a halt, I stopped the wind, the lot of us desperately looking around. Both Mikan and Luna were no where to be found. That wasn't a good sign.

After a while, I could see Mikan popped out of the equipment shed after Luna- Hotaru checking on her. The officials and Jinno saying something I couldn't quite understand. All I know is that in the end, one of the members of the Fuukitai took her into their custody. Without thinking, I let my feet take me away, running to try and help her- seemed the same with Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and surprisingly, Brian. I used my alice to bound over the lot of them, landing gracefully in the front and grabbing Hotaru's hand. "Tell everyone to hold hands."

Hotaru nodded, grabbing onto Natsume's, Natsume reluctantly grabbing onto Ruka's and Ruka _very_ reluctantly grabbing onto Brian's. Seemed Natsume understood the situation was grave and called for us hurrying. I yanked Hotaru so she would hold onto me from around my abdomen, and everyone followed suit. With a jump, I used my alice, and the lot of us were sent soaring. After a while, we landed, and they continued holding onto my hand as I sped us through with my alice.

"Whoa, what are you all in a rush for?" I heard the voice of Tsubasa question. I stopped abruptly, everyone crashing into each other and causing me to lose my balance and fall. I stood up quickly and gave the group a glare. "Long time no see, all of you."

"Kage." Ruka acknowledged.

"Hage." Hotaru added.

"Mage." Natsume added as well.

"Hige." I perked up as well.

"Dobe." Brian said, changing it up a bit. I turned towards her, an eyebrow quirked. "Whaat? At least it ended with an 'e'."

"Except for Brian, since when did nicknaming me have to end with 'ge', and have to do with hair?" Tsubasa questioned. "Anyway, what are you all doing?"

"Mikan was taken by the Fuukitai." Ruka answered.

"Oh whoa, really? That's not good- and you guys are running…" Before Tsubasa could finish, the lot of us were on the run again. "After them… Do you all even have a plan for rescuing her?"

That's where we all stopped dead in our tracks. Hotaru turned around cooly. "I was simply running for a marathon, and then these stalkers started following me. I have no idea what you're going on about."

We all fixed a look at her. "At any rate, you kids go back. There's a chance Mikan's punishment may be light. I'll check with my connections." Tsubasa urged us as he began to turn around.

"You have connections?" Hotaru questioned as her voice started fading. My vision became blurry, and my body warm.

"I may or may not…" Tsubasa quipped while looking away.

"Well, which one is it?" Hotaru questioned as I could feel my body begin to fall to the ground. My body grew weary once more from using my Alice.

"_Sonomi!!_" I heard Natsume call out before I completely blanked out…

…

"Are you sure we should be doing this Imai? Shouldn't we take Sonomi to the infirmary?" I heard Ruka's voice question.

"She'll be okay. I used my analysis watch and it says she just fatigued, so I gave her a cooling patch so her body can get refreshed faster." Hotaru's voice explained. "I want to see what Andou and Hyuuga are saying."

"Don't worry about Mikan. The others and I will handle her case." I could hear Natsume at a distance. "You don't want her to risk finding out, right?"

"She still hasn't found out about Sonomi, has she?" Tsubasa questioned Natsume. "I see it's easier for her not to know about her change to the dangerous abilities section since she's your partner, but it seems she hasn't guessed about my change to there either, since they also let us two remain in our Special Abilities classes." he explained. "Anyway, I'm sure if she found out about me, she'd blame herself."

"So you should be a little more careful, don't you think, Andou?" Natsume questioned.

"Yeah… Anyway, anything important show up for you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Before I get to the mission specs, I have something important to tell you about Sonomi. She didn't want you to know, but it's important." Natsume said. My finger twitched, afraid- but my body refused to move, as it was in a relaxed state thanks to Hotaru's invention.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I could hear the urgency in Tsubasa's voice.

"She's the fourth type. Her body is quickly deteriorating. At this rate, she'll catch up to how bad I'm doing soon. To be honest, I'm not even sure how much time I have in this body…" Natsume's voice began to slowly go away as he was speaking, turning quieter and quieter.

"Shit… Sonomi… Natsume. You think this is your fault, don't you?" Tsubasa sound as if he were demanding an answer, but he continued. "But it's not. That's the kind of person Sonomi is. She wanted to save you ever since she found out there was something wrong with you. The problem is, you're hung up for the other little one, and you haven't even noticed her. The poor thing… do you know just how much she cares for you?"

"Shut up, Andou. This isn't the time for that. I want to get to the mission specs now, we're going to have to return fast. The woman we're looking for, back at the hideout. This Z- has your team had any luck?"

"No, they were all false leads on her and her partners movements. I'm guessing the same for you, huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah… but this woman… who would have ever thought that she…"

"I know… Mikan's mother." Tsubasa interrupted and finished- and that's when my turquoise eyes finally shot open. Meeting with surprised faces. Slowly, the pair of violet and cerulean eyes looked down at me, just staring.

"Mizuhara-San… all this that they're saying….. Is it true?" Ruka asked me.

"I…I don't…"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "This isn't the time for playing the fool, Sonomi. We heard everything. We know that you'd know… we know that you're a part of the dangerous abilities class. Why? Why were you hiding that from everyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry…" I looked away nervously .

"So you were awake during the whole exchange Natsume and Tsubasa were having, huh?" Hotaru asked as she observed my face, seeing if I had any reaction.

I involuntarily flinched, so I knew there was no point in lying. The jig is up. "Y-Yes… I was…"

"So then you know you have _a lot _of explaining to do then…" Hotaru said seriously as she and Ruka stood to their feet.

I followed suit. "Y-yes…" I said as I looked away to Tsubasa and Natsume. Even though everyone keeping secrets were caught by these two and I was supposed to worry about that, only one thing stood out to me at the present moment…

"_At this rate, she'll catch up to how bad I'm doing soon. To be honest, I'm not even sure how much time I have in this body…_"

We're slipping away… and fast…

_**End Chapter 14: Slipping**_

Author Lady: Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Looks like everything will be coming to a close soon! I was thinking of at some point, jumping a head in time after Mikan may have been taken away- but I decided that may end up a little too long- so this will probably end around chapter 20-25.

Tsubasa: Oh darn, they're we're already passed half way!

Sonomi: It's been a nightmare, finally I'll be able to get away from that Hyuuga.

Natsume: Stop lying. You know you enjoy your time with me, however much it is.

Sonomi: Dream on, loser.

Author Lady: Enough, Children! Anyway, see everyone in chapter 15!

(Translation note: The part where everyone calls Tsubasa by a "nickname", here I'm listing the meanings. "Kage"-Shadow. "Hage"- Baldy. "Mage"- An old Japanese hair style. "Hige"- Whiskers or unshaven face/beard. "Dobe"- Stupid. )


	17. An Announcement of Sorts?

I almost can't believe there are still some interested in this after all the years that I haven't continued it, that's very nice of you who still want this to keep going!

To be honest, I stopped because I cooled off on reading Gakuen Alice for a while so chapters can pile up and I can read more at a time, but in return I can only remember everything in blurry bits and then I just couldn't think of how to write it properly anymore.

But with the recent chapters, I did come up with an end to this, so if there are enough people interested in this fic coming back, I'll marathon read through previous chapters and start it up again. This time I definitely promise to do so, since I have more than enough time and the proper resources. Feel free to give me a shout somehow if you'd like to see this go through. I'll be weeding through old chapters and editing them as well. I realize there's a lot of errors and would like to clean it up. So yeah! That's it for now!

-Author Lady


End file.
